


Remember When

by Kurohagi



Series: AoKagaMonth [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homosexuality, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: [AoKagaMonth 2020] Dix ans de séparation. L’incapacité de s’oublier. Des rêves qui auraient dû se vivre à deux. Dix ans à se chercher et s’attendre. Dix ans à survivre sans pouvoir se construire.  C’est encore une fois seuls que Daiki et Taiga vont fêter leurs vingt-six ans en ce mois d’août, alors que l’un perd espoir de retrouver l’autre, et que l’autre, dans l’incertitude a peur de franchir le pas qui pourrait les réunir.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: AoKagaMonth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: AoKaga Month





	1. 1er août

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Et voilà c’est le coup d’envoi du AoKagaMonth… Et vous me connaissez j’aime ce genre de petit challenge ! J’espère que vous allez apprécier.

**1 er août**

**.**

**KAGAMI**

L’alarme sonne,  il tâtonne sur la table de chevet,  l’ éteint, soupire et enfin il ouvre les yeux. Il fait  beaucoup trop chaud . Il n’aime pas laisser la climatisation  allumer la nuit, mais il a oublié que l’été au Japon  est souvent  très chaud et humide.  Il pleut  beaucoup et quand il ne pleut pas la menace de l’orage reste présente  et pèse lourdement . Ce n’est pas la même chaleur qu’en Californie  qui est beaucoup plus sèche . Il soupire. Il a horreur de cette sensation, cette atmosphère moite et pesante, l’impression que sa peau colle alors que le moindre mouvement le fait transpirer,  l’impression de s’épuiser au moindre effort comme si l’air était littéralement plus dense . La sueur coule dans son dos. Les draps ont fini en boule dans un coin du lit. Il se lève et ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer un peu, puis il s’habille d’un maillot et d’un short avant d’aller  manger un morceau.  Son regard s’arrête sur le calendrier :  Samedi 1 er août. Demain c’est son anniversaire et il va le passer seul, comme le précédent et celui encore avant, et… Il ne compte plus. Il soupire, attrape son téléphone et ses écouteurs, il enfile ses baskets  puis il sort  pour  courir  et brûler ce trop plein d’énergie qui semble toujours déborder en lui  et qu’il  est toujours incapable de canaliser totalement.

  
**AOMINE**

Sa tête tambourine violemment quand il se réveille dans une chambre qui lui est inconnue. Sa lèvre aussi lui fait mal et ça c’est pas courant après une gueule de bois. Il se redresse et son regard glisse sur les deux corps étendus à côté de lui. Il a encore déconn é cette nuit. Il déglutit. Il essaie juste d’oublier, ou de se foutre en l’air il ne sait plus trop. Chaque été c’est pareil. C’était il y a dix ans pourtant. Mais il n’a pas oubli é . Il ne peut pas oublier. Il sort du lit silencieusement et retrouve à tâtons ses fringues éparpillés. Il  lui manque peut-être un truc  tant pis , il s’assure d’avoir son téléphone et son portefeuille au minimum. Il évite les capotes usagées qui traînent au sol, au moins ils se sont protégés,  et il sort silencieusement de l’appartement . 

Il ne connaît pas le nom des deux gars avec lesquels il vient de passer la nuit, anonymes parmi d’autres. Il entre dans l’ascenseur et s’appuie contre la parois. Il inspire amplement. Mais rien y fait, l’envie de pleurer de hurler est toujours là. Il se regarde dans le miroir, sa lèvre et son arcade son éclatés. Des bribes de souvenir de la veille lui reviennent. Il a pris la défense d’un des gars avec lesquels il vient de passer la nuit. Pour rien comme ça. Le plaisir de se mêler à une bagarre, de faire parler ses poings, de se défouler de toute cette colère qui l’habite et le ronge.  Sa meilleure amie et colocataire va encore l’incendier en arrivant. Pourvu qu’il rentre avant qu’elle ne se lève. 

Il pose son front contre le miroir et laisse les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il n’y arrive plus, il n’a plus envie d’avancer, dans le vide de son existence. Il y a dix ans, il avait une lumière plus brillante que le soleil dans sa vie et on lui avait arraché, il l’avait vu brillé au loin, de l’autre côté du Pacifique, mais sa vie à lui ici restait engluer dans l’obscurité dans laquelle il semblait s’enliser un peu plus chaque jour. Ça fait dix ans bordel et il n’arrive pas à l’oublier. Lui le seul qui a su le faire vibrer. Il se sentait vivant avec lui, quand il jouait au basket, quand il faisait l’amour, quand il savourait sa cuisine, quand il entendait son rire, quand il se laissait bercer par ses bras, quand tout simplement il était à ses côtés. Il se sentait tellement vivant, tellement ancré dans la réalité. Aujourd’hui, il recherche cette étincelle, cette vie en lui. Il prend des risques, il tente tous les sports les plus extrêmes, il se réfugie dans le sexe débridé avec souvent plusieurs partenaires. Mais rien n’arrive à lui faire ressentir cette flamme. Comment pourrait-il la flamme de sa vie c’est lui. Sans lui il n’est qu’une coquille vide. Il ne peut pas avancer. Il y a dix ans ils fêtaient ensemble leurs seize ans. Demain, Il en aura vingt-six. Avec qui va-t-il le passer ? Est-ce qu’il pense aussi parfois encore à lui, à cet été ?

I l sort de l’immeuble et rejoint le métro le plus proche. Une douleur lancinante dans ses hanches lui rappelle que le sexe hier a été brutal. Il se cache sous sa capuches et s’engouffre dans une rame. Il compte les stations,  il tremble un peu de se sentir enfermé dans ce genre de lieu clos et bondé, il n’aime pas ça. Il n’a jamais aimé, mais ça ne fait qu’empirer avec le temps. Il serre ses poings et enfonce ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il ferme les yeux et il compte les arrêts et se concentre sur la voix impersonnelle qui annonce les noms des stations. Il descend enfin et court presque jusqu’à la sortie des souterrains pour respirer l’air pollu é de Tokyo avec soulagement. Il ralentit sa course une fois dehors pour rejoindre son appartement. Il sort ses clés, il espère que Satsuki n’est pas réveillée. Un samedi matin avec un peu de chance elle est chez son mec  de toute façon. 

Quand il pense que même lui n’a aucune nouvelle de Lui, alors qu’il est son meilleur ami depuis Los Angeles. C’est comme si du jour au lendemain il avait disparu, jusqu’à réapparaître à l’écran en NBA. Le voir jouer avec les plus grands, c’est presque irréel.  Personne n’avait réussi à le contacter. Au début il avait éprouvé de la colère envers lui. Taiga n’avait pas essayé de le  joindre . Et puis, Satsuki lui avait fait remarqué que si personne n’avait de contact avec lui, peut-être qu’il était lui aussi dans l’incapacité de les contacter. Plus tard, il avait appris que son père avec  appelé celui de Taiga pour lui demander de rapatrier son fils qui le détournait du droit chemin. Les deux hommes s’étaient visiblement assurés qu’ils ne pourraient jamais se revoir.  Il avait serré les dents et il avait fait profil bas. Satsuki, Tetsuya et leurs amis l’avaient soutenu. Et en mémoire de ce que Taiga avait sauvé de lui il avait essayé de se maintenir à flot, avec l’espoir d’un jour le revoir ou d’oublier. Il avait passé le lycée, il était allé à l’autre bout de la ville pour faire ses études et il avait commencé des petits boulots pour être indépendant. Pas question de vivre encore longtemps aux crochets de son père. Il avait pris un appartement avec Satsuki et en partageant le loyer il avait réussi à s’en sortir avec l’argent des petits jobs. Il avait  alors rempli son dernier sac avec tous les choses dont il ne voulait pas se séparer, il avait fait face à ses parents et annoncé son homosexualité avant de claquer la porte.

Depuis, il vit dans cet appartement avec Satsuki. Ils ont tous les deux finis leurs études et pourraient aisément se payer leur propre appartement, mais sa meilleure amie ne semble pas décider à le laisser seul, de son côté… Chercher un nouvel appartement c’est trop d’effort, et puis au fond la présence de Satsuki lui assure de ne pas totalement retomber dans la dépression. L’appartement est silencieux. Il pose ses clés sur la tablette et retire ses baskets. Il entre dans la pièce.

« Tu as passé la nuit où ? »

  
_ Fuck… _

« J’sais pas… Avec un couple j’crois…

— Dai…

— Satsu j’ai pas besoin de ton sermon. J’vais bien. J’me suis protégé.

— Ton visage…

— C’est rien. »

**MOMOI**

A chaque fois qu’elle le voit rentrer de ces nuits de débauche, elle a mal. C’est comme un froid glacial qui l’enveloppe de voir son ami comme ça. Daiki c’est son frère. Il ne sont pas jumeaux mais c’est tout comme. Elle n’a besoin que d’un regard pour savoir ce qu’il pense, savoir comme il se sent. Et là, comme tous les étés depuis dix ans, comme tous ces mois d’août il est à l’agonie. Elle l’a vu pleur er la disparition de Taiga comme elle ne l’a jamais vu pleurer avant. Elle le connaît depuis le berceau, des bobos  ils en ont traversé ensemble. Cette période sombre au collège, où il dépérissait et s’enfonçait dans la dépression. Il a été odieux, il a été le monstre qu’il redoutait d’être mais elle savait qu’il était toujours là enfouit sous la noirceur dans laquelle il tentait de se noyer. Et puis Taiga est arrivé dans leur vie. Elle a vu son ami sortir peu à peu des ténèbres, reprendre foi en la vie et rire à nouveau. Et puis, il est tombé amoureux. Il a eu peur, nombreux démons sont revenus le hanter, les doutes l’ont assailli. Mais Taiga n’a pas lâché l’affaire, il l’a rassuré, il a fait preuve d’une grande patience. Au début de cet été de leurs seize ans il avaient franchi la frontière entre l’amitié et l’amour. Deux mois… Deux mois où elle n’a jamais vu Daiki plus heureux. Pourtant Taiga avait déjà fait des miracles avec lui, mais dans cette nouvelle relation Daiki semblait s’épanouir,  vivre. Et puis, le père de Daiki les avait surpris et du jour au lendemain c’était terminé. La veille Daiki fêtait ses seize ans avec tous ses amis et le garçon qu’il aimait. Le lendemain Taiga avait littéralement disparu de la circulation. Il avait fallu deux jours. L’appartement avait été vidé, la ligne téléphonique coupée et l’adresse mail n’existait plus. Il ne leurs avait même pas permis de se dire au revoir.

Elle soupire.

« Va te doucher… Et après laisse-moi t’aider à soigner ça... »

Il grommelle mais se rend et prend le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle termine la vaisselle qu’elle avait interrompu puis rejoint la salle de bain, elle entend l’eau couler et entre dans la pièce embuée.

« Dai ?

— Ouais… J’ai fini. »

Il coupe l’eau, sort et attrape la serviette qu’elle lui tend.  Il l’a noue autour de sa taille et s’assied sur bord de la baignoire pour lui permettre d’examiner ses plaies. Elle soupire.

« C’est pas joli… Mais tu devrais t’en sortir sans aller à l’hosto. »

Elle désinfecte et met des pansements. Puis, sans s’émouvoir qu’il soit trempé, elle l’enlace pour le serrer contre elle. Daiki ne se débat pas. Il se laisse aller contre elle. Il ne pleure pas. Il ne pleure plus devant elle en tout cas. Mais  la mélancolie lui colle toujours à la peau. Il ne parle plus de lui, il ne lui  plus  dit à quel point il lui manque à quel point il veut le retrouver le revoir. Taiga est devenu pratiquement un sujet tabou, même avec Tetsuya qui fait toujours son possible pour le recontacter. Il ne prononce plus son prénom, sauf les rares soirs où il est complètement bourré ou défoncé, voire les deux. Ces dernières années, il semble avoir perdu l’espoir de le retrouver. Ou plutôt de le retrouver et qu’il  l’ai attendu . Trop d’années ont passé. Et elle ne peut pas nier. Après tout quelle chance pour que Taiga aussi  se  morfonde et attende de retrouver Daiki ? Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait bien trouvé un moyen de le retrouver. Il sait où ils habitent. Bien qu’il soit compréhensible qu’il n’ait pas envie de sonner à la porte des Aomine, il doit savoir qu’il est toujours le bienvenu chez les Kuroko ou chez les Himuro. Mais Taiga n’est jamais revenu. Et pire depuis six mois il a mis fin à sa carrière en NBA. Dans une dernière interview il faisait son coming out public et expliquait qu’il y avait trop de discrimination dans le sport envers les gays, envers les femmes, envers les minorités, envers les personnes des milieux défavorisés. Et que c’était une des raisons pour laquelle il arrêtait sa carrière, en plus du fait qu’il avait espéré trouvé un joueur d’exception  qu’il n’y a jamais  rencontré . Avec Tatsuya, ils sont persuadé s que ce joueur c’est Daiki, mais elle n’a préféré par s’en ouvrir au principal intéressé  qui sans Taiga n’a plus réussi à jouer et s’investir dans le basket .

Ses doigts glissent dans ses cheveux humides. Elle attrape une autre serviette et lui sèche les cheveux.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. Demain midi Tetsuya nous invite au restaurant. Je sais ce que tu vas dire… Mais Tetsuya a dit que c’était très important.

— On va fêter ensemble l’anniversaire de notre pote disparu… Tain on dirait qu’il est mort !

— Baka ! Ça n’a rien à voir ! Je crois que Tetsuya a une annonce à nous faire.

— Le 2 août ? Il avait pas une meilleure date ?

— … ça fait dix ans Daiki. »

Elle voit la mâchoire de son ami se crisper. Dix ans. Elle sait que pour lui ça ne représente rien. La douleur est toujours là, aussi vive. On lui a arraché le cœur et le trou béant dans sa poitrine ne se comblera pas. Parce que Daiki est comme ça. En tout cas, il en est persuadé. Il ne pourra jamais aimé qui que ce soit d’autre. Il ne pourra jamais plus vivre mais seulement survivre. Et survivre c’est épuisant.

« Je sais bien… Que c’est toujours dur pour toi quelque soit les années qui passent. Mais… Tetsuya est passé à autre chose… Il a avancé dans sa vie.  S’il te plaît…

— J’vais dormir… J’y réfléchirai... »

Elle n’insiste pas. Elle sait qu’il viendra parce qu’il ne refuse jamais rien à Tetsuya. Mais dans quel état ? Il termine de se sécher, lui souhaite une bonne journée et va s’enfermer dans sa chambre. 

**KAGAMI**

Il boit de longue s gorgée s d’eau. Il regarde le papier trois noms, trois numéros de téléphone. Il n’est pas encore prêt à les contacter. Il vient seulement d’ouvrir son établissement il y a un mois. Il ne veut pas se foirer. Il veut renouer quand il se sentira vraiment installé. Depuis qu’il est ouvert, son restaurant ne désemplit pas. Chaque jour, il a plus de clients et il a même déjà des habitués. Il est confiant. Bientôt, il pourra appeler ses amis s’il peut encore les appeler comme ça. Le dernier nom, c’était plus qu’un ami. Mais ils ne sont plus rien aujourd’hui. Et ce sera sûrement le plus difficile à  renouer . Après dix ans, ses sentiments il en a conscience n’ont pas faibli. Il pensait qu’avec le temps, ils se dissiperaient. Mais le temps n’a rien effacer du tout contrairement à tout ce qu’on n’a pas lui dire. Mais qu’en est-il pour lui ? Il ne l’a pas rejoint en NBA il a espéré pourtant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a arrêté ? Est-ce qu’il a trouvé quelqu’un d’autre ? Est-ce qu’il va bien ? Il espère qu’il va bien.  Au moins il est vivant. Si déjà il sait qu’il va bien et si de temps en temps il veut bien manger dans son restaurant. Il sera content. Il ne doit pas trop espérer. Il ne doit pas trop en demander. Juste le revoir et discuter un peu avec lui… Juste le revoir et le voir encore savourer sa nourriture et lui dire que c’est délicieux. Pas une fois Daiki ne l’a pas complimenté sur sa cuisine même quand il lui faisait à manger tous les jours. Même avant qu’il ne soit plus qu’ami. Il inspire et se décide à aller se doucher. Il  ouvre  ce soir et il n’a pas le temps de traînasser.


	2. 2 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 02/08/2020
> 
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Notes : Bon anniversaire Kagami !! Ah la la ! Ça va pas je suis presque en retard un peu chaud de gérer pendant les vacances ! Merci à tous pour vos kudos et commentaires ! Je suis encore en vacances alors je n’ai pas pu vous répondre mais je le fais dès que je suis de retour !
> 
> Oui je sais c’est un peu sombre pour le début.

**2 août**

**.**

**KUROKO**

I l craint qu’Aomine ne vienne pas. Même s’il est rare qu’il lui refuse quoique ce soit. Le deux août est presque une journée sacrée pour son ami. Une journée sacrée qu’il passe à ruminer dans sa chambre à se soûler et à fumer.  Néanmoins il espère que son ami viendra. Il a une chose importante à annoncer et  il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Et puis, techniquement il ne peut pas attendre. Son avion décolle demain. Il a choisi ce restaurant, parce qu’il a ouvert récemment et qu’il fait des supers  _ milkshakes _ qui lui rappellent un peu ceux de Kagami. Il vient tout juste d e découvrir cet endroit et il n’aura pas le temps d’en profiter alors il a décidé de faire d’une pierre deux coups. Un super  _ milkshake _ avant de quitter le sol japonais pour rejoindre l’Afrique.

Il a toujours voulu faire participer à des œuvres humanitaires. Et l’occasion lui était enfin donnée. Il part pour neuf mois en Afrique pour  travailler à la création d’une école dans des zones particulièrement sinistrées. Il est un peu nerveux d’annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Mais il attend ça depuis si longtemps. Il est content de pouvoir enfin concrétiser son rêve.

Ce n’est pas vraiment dans l’ordre des choses, mais il se commande un milkshake en attendant l’arrivée de ses amis. Il a rassemblé tout le monde. Enfin tous ceux qui pouvaient être présents : Aomine, Momoi et Himuro, Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi, Riko et Hyuuga. Midorima et Kiyoshi n’ont pas pu se libérer.

**AOMINE**

Il entre dans le petit restaurant. Il a déjà bu et fumé un peu avant de venir, histoire de noyer son chagrin et se donner du courage. Pas moyen d’être sobre. Mais bizarrement, il y a un quelque chose qu’il aime bien dans ce restaurant. La déco est simple, c’est propre. C’est chaleureux. Ah ouais c’est ça… Le bois partout. Il aime ça. Ça fait un peu rustique et ça rappelle un bon vieux pub. La déco a été travaillée. Il s’attendait à un classique restaurant familial. Si c’est aussi bon que Kuroko le prétend, peut-être qu’il reviendra sadique, love… Je sens que ça va très bien fonctionner…un autre jour, après l’été. Un serveur beau gosse s’approche. Et peut-être qu’en plus il pourrait satisfaire d’autres besoins que son estomac ici. Après tout, ils sont au début du quartier gay de Tokyo peut-être que ça signifie que le serveur en est.

« Bienvenu monsieur. Vous avez réservé ?

— Ouais. C’est réservé au nom de Kuroko. Les autres doivent déjà être là.

— Oui. Suivez-moi. »

Il l’accompagne sur une petite terrasse ombragée qui contraste avec l’intérieur du pub avec un petit jardin japonais. C’est rafraîchissant aussi avec le bruit de l’eau qui coule en bordure de la terrasse. Il grimace en voyant la tablée. En plus, Tetsu a invité tout le monde. Le seul jour de l’année où il a juste envie de voir personne. _Fuck_.

Il salue vaguement la tablée en prenant la place libre à côté de Momoi, mais personne ne se formalise, ni de son salut peu motivé, ni de son retard. Et ça l’énerve presque un peu plus encore. Taiga n’aurait pas hésité à lui rentrer dedans et lui dire d’arrêter de jouer au con. Mais plus personne n’est là pour lui tenir tête, pour l’aider à affronter la vie, le quotidien, les gens.

**KAGAMI**

« Table 5 ! Trois poulets teriyaki, deux nouilles sautées aux légumes et quatre saumons grillés. »

Le cri de Yuu lui parvient depuis l’entrée de la cuisine alors qu’il épingle la commande sur fil tendu pour qu’il puisse s’y  référer. Mais il en a rarement besoin. Il a pris le rythme et il enchaîne les préparations. Il termine les plats de la table  7 et fait sonner la cloche pour que Yuu vienne les récupérer. Il  doit  paye r Yuu toutes les deux semaines, mais le jeune étudiant a été sympa et accepté de ne pas recevoir sa première paye dans les temps. Il n’aurait jamais pu ouvrir son restaurant sans quelqu’un pour prendre les commandes et faire le service. Il n’a que trois plats différents au menu par jour ainsi que trois entrées et trois desserts,  il prépare tout ce qu’il peut très tôt le matin à l’avance. Mais même avec la petite salle et c’est seulement dix tables, de midi à quatorze heures, il enchaîne les préparations sans pouvoir faire une pause.

C’est physique. Il savait que ce serait difficile, mais il n’imaginait pas à quel point. Il espère que quand ça tournera parfaitement, il arrivera à s’améliorer et souffler un peu plus. Il a son petit succès cela dit. Son restaurant est quasiment midi et soir. Il se prend juste le temps de changer de musique pour se mettre un petit morceau de punk énergique et il se lance dans la préparation des commandes de la table cinq. Trois poulets, deux nouilles et quatre saumons.

**AOMINE**

Il déglutit et regarde son plat devant lui. Il n’aurait pas dû prendre un poulet teriyaki. Pas un 2 août. Pas… quand il a envie de manger celui de Kagami. Ou peut-être qu’il l’a fait exprès. Pouvoir encore cracher sur quelqu’un parce que en termes de cuisine personne n’arrive à la cheville de son ex. Et oui il est parfaitement objectif.

Il déglutit et regarde son plat, l’odeur douce de la sauce teriyaki, la jolie présentation appétissante. Taiga aussi aimait bien présenter ses plats même si c’était moins subtil que ça. Il n’aurait pas dû prendre le poulet. Il ne fait que gâcher cette journée un peu plus.

Kuroko l’abandonne lui aussi à présent. Il se barre comme ça. Ok. Il en avait déjà parlé qu’il voulait partir pour des actions humanitaires en Afrique. Même ça fait plusieurs années qu’il en parle et que ça ne se fait pas. Pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il essaie de se réjouir pour son ami. C’est ce qu’il veut. Et c’est tant mieux pour lui. Pourtant il a juste l’impression qu’on lui arrache un autre morceau de son cœur. Il finit son verre cul sec.

**HIMURO**

Face à lui, il voit Daiki se décomposer. Kuroko vient de leur annoncer son départ pour le lendemain. Tout le monde l’a félicité. Daiki a jeté un vague ‘cool pour toi’, puis il est devenu livide. Ils ont été interrompus pour le service de leur plat et à présent Daiki fixe son poulet teriyaki comme s’il l’avait insulté personnellement. C’est son plat préféré, mais depuis le départ de Taiga, il n’y en a aucun qui le satisfasse. Dans ses bons jours c’est « mangeable ». Et aujourd’hui n’est pas un bon jour. Il a l’impression d’avoir devant lui une bombe à retardement, dont le déclencheur sera la première bouchée qu’il va avaler. Il ne sait pas s’il l’a fait exprès de prendre le poulet teriyaki, en sachant quel jour c’est et en connaissant son état d’esprit, comme s’il voulait une excuse pour exploser.

Non. Il connaît suffisamment Daiki pour savoir qu’il n’est pas aussi machiavélique que ça, pas consciemment en tout cas. Mais il a une part de lui qui semble toujours vouloir s’auto-détruire et c’est comme si elle le poussait à faire son possible empirer chaque situation à laquelle il est confronté. Ils ont appris à gérer ça, à l’aider quand il pète les plombs. Des fois, il en veut à Daiki d’être comme ça. Sans lui, il aurait emménagé avec Satsuki depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne veut pas l’abandonner. Daiki c’est son frère. C’est son rival dans le coeur de sa petite amie. Même si ce ne sont pas des sentiments identiques. Il ne passe pas avant Daiki. Enfin il n’a jamais essayé de concurrencer Daiki non plus, il n’aimerait pas être dans un sale état comme lui. Il a juste l’air de vouloir se tirer une balle presque tous les jours. Alors, il patiente et il espère que Daiki va remonter cette foutue pente qu’il ne semble faire que descendre depuis dix ans. Il ne comprend pas comment il ne peut pas s’en remettre après tout ce temps. C’est que dans les contes de fées qu’on ne tombe amoureux qu’une fois, qu’on a une âme-sœur à vie. Satsuki lui a expliqué que c’était aussi dans le tempérament et la façon de fonctionner de Daiki. Il a du mal à vivre dans le présent et dans le futur. Il reste souvent bloqué dans le passé. Et son passé le plus beau c’est Taiga. Mais c’est aussi à présent le plus douloureux.

Il le voit hésiter, alors que tout le monde a déjà commencé à manger. Et c’est super bon. Kuroko avait raison. C’est simple, les prix sont très corrects, l’ambiance du bistrot très agréable et les plats vraiment délicieux. Une petite perle ce restaurant, il se promet d’y revenir, en plus il a zieuté rapidement la carte des boissons et il y a quelques petites bières sympas. D’ailleurs, Satsuki le regarde en souriant.

« C’est super bon. Il faudra qu’on revienne.

— Ouais. Et encore on n’a pas goûté le dessert. D’après Kuroko ils sont aussi excellents.

— Vrai ! J’ai hâte de goûter cette mousse au chocolat.

— Rien de très sophistiqué… Mais c’est vraiment très bon. »

Atsushi approuve lui aussi. Et dieu sait que celui-là est très exigeant en matière de cuisine. Même si c’est un gros goinfre qui se gave de toutes les cochonneries possibles… Il sait reconnaître de la bonne cuisine. Alors il l’observe en souriant, attendant son verdict officiel.

« Très bon. Ça fait penser au poulet Teriyaki de Kagamin. »

Aussitôt, un silence s’installe autour de la table et un certain nombre de regards se tournent vers Daiki. Atsushi ne connaît pas la subtilité et le tact. C’est un garçon adorable mais qui n’a aucune conscience de la portée de ses mots. Il est juste sincère et profondément naïf et honnête. Il ne regarde même pas Daiki. Ce n’est pas faute de lui avoir expliqué. Mais ça ne l’atteint pas, d’ailleurs il en rajoute, sans lever le nez de son assiette.

« Tu trouves pas Minechin ? »

Daiki a visiblement entamé son assiette. Son visage semble un peu surpris, ému et profondément mélancolique. Bizarrement, face à Atsushi il n’a jamais élevé la voix, même quand celui-ci lui parle de Taiga comme s’il était encore là hier.

« Ouais Atsushi… ça fait penser au poulet de Taiga… »

La voix de Daiki est éteinte et s’étrangle un peu. Il mange lentement. Et comme la bombe n’a pas explosé les discussions reprennent doucement.

**MOMOI**

Elle pose sa main sur celle de son ami, elle le sent particulièrement ému et triste. Étrangement, il lui répond et serre sa main dans la sienne. Elle le surveille d’un œil, surprise. Elle le sent tendu. Elle serre plus fort ses doigts entre les siens. Mais à la moitié de son assiette, Daiki se lève brusquement et file aux sanitaires. L’instant d’incompréhension passé, elle le suit. Elle frappe à la porte des toilettes doucement.

« Dai-chan ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix de son ami lui répond faiblement que tout va bien. Elle reste stupéfaite. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas pleuré.

« Ok… Je… Je retourne à table… »

**KAGAMI**

« Merci p’pa… Bonne journée à toi. »

Il raccroche et s’affale, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur le bar. La journée avait été éreintante. C’est souvent comme ça le dimanche. Il se laisse envahir par le calme du restaurant à présent vide et sirote une bière. C’est pas le pire anniversaire qu’il ait connu, mais celui-là n’a rien de réjouissant non plus. Il se rappelle toujours de son anniversaire il y a dix ans, il était avec lui. C’était le plus bel anniversaire dont il se souvienne. Un basket. Du surf. Une nuit dans un bungalow au bord de la mer. Et surtout Daiki. Juste eux deux. En tête à tête dans un endroit isolé. Daiki avait tout organisé, seul. C’était une surprise et il voulait que personne ne soit au courant de ce qu’il avait prévu, de l’endroit où ils allaient. Ça ressemblait à une fuite en amoureux et ça avait été magique. Daiki l’avait convaincu d’aller faire un bain de minuit totalement nu. Et il s’était aimé toute la nuit, les fenêtres ouvertes, le bruit des vagues qui s’échouent les unes après les autres sur le sable. Il se rappelle de cette impression de liberté et d’un moment de pur bonheur, sans penser aux compétitions, aux cours et à tout ce qu’on attendait d’eux. Ils avaient cru être plus fort que le monde et que rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

Et pourtant, quelques jours plus tard tout s’arrêtait. Ils n’avaient même pas pu fêter l’anniversaire de Daiki  en tête à tête . Ils n’avaient eu que le temps de le faire avec leurs amis et il n’avait jamais pu lui offrir son cadeau. Il a peur de le contacter. Il aura refait sa vie. Il espère quoi ? Pouvoir revenir à ce  2 septembre où on l’a mis dans un avion sans lui laisser le choix ? S’il avait su réellement ce que ça signifiait il n’aurait pas laissé son père l’embarquer comme ça. Dix ans ont passé. Il sait que les choses ne vont pas reprendre leur cours là où elles se sont arrêtées. Ils ont vieilli, Daiki aura changé et même s’il n’a pas refait sa vie ses sentiments auront changé. Malgré tout, il s’est promis de reprendre contact avec lui avant son anniversaire. Avant que cela fasse dix ans révolus, c’est comme une échéance qu’il ne veut pas franchir, comme si dix ans ça signifiait avec certitude qu’il n’y avait plus rien à rattraper pas même une amitié.

Il lui reste un mois pour faire ce pas. Même si Daiki l’a oublié, même si Daiki a refait sa vie et n’a plus de place pour lui même comme ami ou rival. Il doit passer cet appel pour réussir à avancer et tourner la page.


	3. 3 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 04/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Merci pour vos commentaires !! Je suis tout juste rentrée de vacances ! Je pourrai prendre le temps demain pour vous répondre !  
> J’espère que le chapitre aujourd’hui vous plaira ! Désolée pour le retard ! Je tenais à être à l’heure pour l’anniversaire de Kagami. Mais avec le retour des vacances tout ça… Le rythme est un peu perturbé !

**3** **août**

**.**

**MOMOI**

Elle tambourine à la chambre de son meilleur ami.

« Dai-chan ! Réveille-toi ! Il faut qu’on parte dans trente minutes ! »

La voix rauque de son ami lui répond derrière la porte.

« J’viens pas. Laisse moi dormir.

— Dai-chan… Tetsu part pour neuf mois… Tu veux pas venir lui dire au revoir ?

— Déjà fait hier…

— On a tous décidé d’accompagner à l’aéroport…

— Pas moi… »

Elle soupire. Elle sait que quand il est comme ça, il est possible de tirer quoique ce soit de lui.

« Tu regretteras de pas être venu… »

Il ne répond pas.

« Ok j’y vais sans toi. »

Elle retourne dans sa chambre pour s’habiller. Elle enfile une jolie robe jaune cintrée, col bateau, qui lui arrive aux genoux. Elle remonte tant bien que mal la fermeture éclair dans son dos. D’habitude Daiki l’aide, mais aujourd’hui il n’est pas décidé visiblement. Elle se regarde dans le miroir et ajoute un trait d’eye liner sous ses yeux. Pas trop, elle risque de pleurer et elle ne veut pas que son maquillage coule. Un bracelet, un pendentif discret et de jolis boucles pour agrémenter sa tenue qu’elle complète d’une paire d’escarpin rouge et elle est fin prête. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, elle soupire, lui crie qu’elle s’en va et quitte l’appartement.

**AOMINE**

Dire au revoir. Il a horreur de ça. Les volets sont clos dans sa chambre. Il a bu jusque tard hier soir, il a la nausée ce matin. Il coule sous ses draps et tousse un peu. Il a mal à la gorge, combien il a fumé de joints hier soir ? Peu importe. Il est en congés aujourd’hui. Il a préféré anticiper et poser son lundi, le lendemain de l’anniversaire de Taiga, il n’est jamais en état de se lever. Et ce matin ne fait pas exception, alors il se laisse replonger dans les bras de Morphée pour quelques heures.

**KUROKO**

L’avion décolle. Il est ému. Tous ses amis étaient présents. Sauf Aomine. Mais ça ne l’étonne pas, les ‘au revoir’ c’est pas son truc. Il lui a envoyé un dernier message avant d’éteindre son téléphone et le confier à Kise. Il sera inutile de toute façon là-bas. Il en aura un autre et a pris soin de copier les numéros de ses amis pour pouvoir les informer de ses nouvelles coordonnées de contact. L’avion tourne dans le ciel et survole Tokyo. Son cœur se serre en voyant la terre s’éloigner. Ça y est. Il part vraiment. Il a une pensée pour Kagami, il aurait aimé prendre un avion pour le retrouver mais c’était peine perdu. Dix ans déjà. On ne devrait pas pouvoir disparaître comme ça. Il va devoir mettre ses recherches en pause pendant neuf mois. Il aurait aimé le retrouvé avant de partir. Pour Daiki. Pour qu’il puisse tourner cette page et avancer.

**KAGAMI**

Il s’écroule dans son canapé la journée a été longue encore une fois. Mais ça fait officiellement un mois et une semaine que son restaurant est ouvert et il doit avouer qu’il peut être fier de ses résultats. Il s’est ouvert une bière et joue avec un morceau de papier. Depuis des jours il le triture sans se décider à appeler, il commence à sérieusement s’abîmer. Il hésite. Inspire une fois deux fois… Les conditions sont réunis maintenant, il n’a plus d’excuses pour ne pas appeler. Il avale le reste de sa bière cul sec et se décide à composer l’un des numéros. Son cœur bat violemment dans sa poitrine et son estomac semble faire des nœuds, sa main tremble. Il est presque aussi nerveux qu’avant un début de match. Ça sonne et au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix féminine répond.

« Allo ?

— Bonjour… Désolé. J’ai dû faire une erreur…

— Vous voulez parler à Tatsuya ? Il a oublié son téléphone chez moi… Mais je peux lui passer un message si vous le souhaitez.

— Merci ça ira… Je rappellerai. »

Il raccroche en soupirant, un frisson parcourt son dos, cette petite frayeur lui a donné chaud. Et en plus, il est pas doué avec le téléphone. Il hésite à laisser un sms, mais il est un peu gêné que cette fille inconnue puisse lire le message. Il laisse tomber.

« _Fuck_... »

Pour une fois qu’il était décidé. C’était trop d’émotions pour une soirée, il va reposer son papier sur le frigo. Il tentera un autre jour d’appeler Kuroko. Il se reprend une bière et se laisse tomber devant la télé, pour souffler un peu.

**AOMINE**

Le regard rivé sur l’écran, il termine sa journée en jouant sur son PC. Il a un peu faim, mais pas le courage de se faire à manger. La dernière chose de solide qu’il a avalé doit remonter au poulet Teriyaki de la veille. Il soupire. Il faut vraiment qu’il avale un vrai truc sinon la journée de boulot du lendemain risque d’être très compliquée. Il met en pause sa partie et se décide à se traîner jusqu’à la cuisine.

« Tiens… Tu sors de ta tanière ?

— Hmpf…

— Moi aussi je t’aime. Si tu as faim j’ai fait du riz et une omelette.

— … Merci. »

Un téléphone sonne dans le salon. Ils se regardent. Il hausse les épaules.

« C’pas l’mien… L’est éteint.

— C’est pas ma… Ah merde ! »

Il voit Satsuki se lever et attraper un téléphone à côté du canapé et se dépêche de répondre. Ah c’est le téléphone de son mec. Il se sert le riz et l’omelette qu’il fait rapidement réchauffer au micro-onde. Elle raccroche et semble perplexe.

« Un problème ?

— Hm ? Non… Juste une impression… C’est pas un numéro que connaît Tatsuya mais… La voix ne me semblait pas étrangère.

— Bah… Quelqu’un que vous aurez croisé en soirée récemment… Une fille ?

— Non un homme. Peut-être… Mais non… J’ai l’impression que c’est autre chose et que j’aurai dû reconnaître.

— Te bile pas… ça te reviendra. Ou Tatsuya te dira quand il lui aura parlé.

— Moui... » 


	4. 4 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 05/08/2020
> 
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Notes : Merci pour vos commentaires et kudos ! Petit incident technique à la maison (ah ah… sachez qu’un chauffe-eau ça peut s’éventrer oui oui…) alors ce n’est malheureusement pas encore aujourd’hui que je vais rattraper mon jour de retard ! Et … malheureusement, je n’ai pas non plus pu m’attaquer à la relecture du chapitre 46 d’American Dream. Mais promis c’est en cours ! Merci de votre fidélité ! Vous êtes géniaux ! À demain !

**4** **août**

**AOMINE**

La chaleur est étouffante sur le chantier. Il a l’impression que son corps se liquéfie littéralement. Il boit et c’est comme si instantanément l’eau qu’il a bue ressortait par tous les pores de son corps. Ils ont commencé à cinq heures ce matin. Ils travaillent en décalé à ces périodes de l’année pour éviter les fortes chaleurs de l’après-midi, mais ce mois d’août est terrible et la canicule est bien installée. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et tape durement sur les nuques. Sa peau d’ordinaire déjà très sombre est encore plus tannée par le soleil.

Il fait signe au camion de reculer pour qu’il déverse son chargement brûlant sur le sol. Il crie à son autre collègue de se tenir prêt avec le rouleau. Et il commence à étaler le bitume au sol. Il a l’impression d’être pris en étau entre la chaleur du goudron brûlant et le soleil qui incendie sa peau. Les premières fois, il avait vraiment eu cette impression d’étouffer. Les collègues s’étaient moqués gentiment de lui et l’avaient remplacé. Et puis, il a pris l’habitude. Mais entre la chaleur et l’odeur du revêtement liquide, parfois il se sent toujours un peu nauséeux. Surtout quand il a pris une bonne murge la veille.

Enfin, ils terminent la dernière zone pour la journée. Il est quatorze heures et c’est la pire heure de la journée. Ils remballent tout le matériel. Puis, ils squattent un des préfabriqués du chantier pour prendre une douche. Il soupire de soulagement en quittant sa combinaison. Il se débarrasse de ses sous-vêtements rapidement et se glisse dans une cabine. Il n’écoute pas ses collègues discuter. Il a toujours été l’asocial de l’équipe et depuis que l’un d’eux a découvert son homosexualité ce n’est pas allé en s’arrangeant pour faire ami-ami avec eux. Peu importe. Tant qu’ils le laissent faire son taf et ne cherchent pas à l’emmerder. La fraîcheur de l’eau sur sa peau lui fait du bien. Il se lave en frottant fort pour faire partir l’odeur du goudron, qui lui colle à la peau et aux cheveux. Puis, il se sèche et sort de la cabine habillé. Il laisse sa combi dans un casier, puis il file en saluant rapidement les collègues présents.

Il est affamé et après une légère hésitation il se rend au bistro qu’il a découvert grâce à Kuroko.  Il reste un moment sur le trottoir et observe la devanture à laquelle il n’avait pas prêté attention la dernière fois.  « Tora Izakaya »  avec une jolie tête de tigre. Putain de bistro. Il soupire et s’avance pour consulter les plats du jour. Il y a du bœuf teriyaki. Il hésite mais finalement entre et s’installe à une table.

**MOMOI**

Il est quinze heures, Daiki devrait être rentré. Elle sort son téléphone pour l’appeler. Il ne faut que quelques sonneries pour qu’il décroche.

« Yep ?

— T’es où ? Tu devais pas rentrer directement du boulot ?

— J’ai dit ça ?

— Oui…

— Je sais plus… J’avais faim je me suis arrêté dans un resto.

— Oh… Je pensais que tu serais là… Tatsuya est passé récupérer son téléphone.

— Hm… J’ai presque fini… Dis-lui que je suis là dans moins d’une demi-heure s’il peut patienter… »

Elle hésite, un peu inquiète. Elle entend du bruit derrière son ami et ce n’est pas trop son genre d’aller au restaurant, il préfère prendre un truc tout prêt au combini. Les seules fois où il sort c’est pour aller dans ses établissements où il se trouvait un ou deux gars pour passer la nuit. Tous les vendredis et samedis soir. Il ne ratait pratiquement jamais ses rendez-vous en tête à tête avec lui-même, à faire face à ses démons et tout le dégoût qu’il a de lui-même. Parfois, elle arrive à le traîner au ciné. Mais c’est rare, de plus en plus rare.

« Tu es avec des collègues ?

— Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai aller faire une bouffe avec un de ces connards ? J’suis tout seul.

— Oh… Tu es où ?

— J’ai pas le droit d’aller manger tout seul dans un resto ?

— Bah… Tu le fais jamais…

— Ben là j’avais envie…

— Hm… Et tu veux pas me dire où tu manges ? C’est secret ? »

Elle l’entend soupirer. Elle sait qu’elle a gagné. Il ne peut jamais rien lui cacher.

« J’suis au bistro de samedi… Le Tora.

— Ah oui ? Le poulet Teriyaki qui a le goût de celui de Kagamin t’a séduit ?

— Hmpf… Bah le bœuf est aussi bon… Bon tu m’laisses finir que je puisse voler au secours de ton mec ?

— Bien-sûr ! Merci Dai-chan !

— Mouais… À c’soir.

— À ce soir. »

Elle raccroche en souriant. Ça fait longtemps que Daiki ne s’est pas pris d’intérêt pour quelque chose. S’il se met à traîner dans ce genre d’endroit il va peut-être de nouveau s’ouvrir à d’autres et rencontrer du monde. Enfin elle l’espère en tout cas. Elle envoie un message à Tatsuya et retourne à son bureau.

**KAGAMI**

« Kagami-san ?

— Je suis là. »

Yuu le rejoint à l’extérieur où il fume une cigarette. Le jeune homme lui offre un grand sourire. Le service du midi se termine et ils vont bientôt pouvoir manger.

« Tu as les félicitations d’un client pour ton bœuf Teriyaki. Et il demande s’il y a un plat à la sauce Teriyaki tous les jours.

— Ouais… Y’en a tous les jours. Tu peux lui dire que demain c’est saumon.

— Il va être content. Apparemment, il adore ta sauce Teriyaki. »

Il a un sourire mélancolique. _Comme Daiki._

« J’crois qu’il va venir souvent !

— Tant mieux pour les affaires.

— Clairement. »

Yuu disparaît pour terminer le service. Il termine sa cigarette, pensif. Les affaires vont même très bien. C’est une bonne nouvelle. Il passe une main sur sa nuque.

_Est-ce que tu serais fier de moi Daiki ? Je me demande toujours si tu as suivi un peu ma carrière. Faudra que tu m’expliques pourquoi tu m’as pas rejoint. Tout ce temps je t’ai attendu… Je t’ai cherché Daiki. Je voulais qu’on leur prouve à tous que les Japonais valent quelque chose en NBA, à nos parents qu’on avait pas besoin d’eux et de leur accord pour réussir. J’imagine que quelque chose t’a empêché de me rejoindre. Peut-être que tu as rencontré quelqu’un d’autre… Je te connais. Tu aimes si fort que tu préférerais choisir la personne que t’aime au basket. T’es comme ça. Entier. Tu te donnes corps et âme à ceux que t’aime. C’est ce qui me fascinait chez toi. Et même si te donner autant te valait aussi quelques déboires et beaucoup de fragilités. Je t’ai toujours admiré Daiki._

Il écrase sa cigarette en soupirant.

_Comme d’habitude, faut que je te parle dans ma tête même si t’es pas là… Je suis pas doué pour écrire, pour parler… Mais j’t’ai accordé tellement de monologue pendant toutes ces années. Combien de fois je t’ai demandé de m’aider à avancer ? Tous ces matchs où tu m’as manqué… Tu te souviens Daiki comme je suis nerveux avant un match ? Vous vous moquiez tous de mes insomnies… Ben tu sais ça n’a pas changé. Je suis toujours super nerveux. Et depuis un mois, le stress pour ce restaurant… Je te laisse imaginer comme j’ai du mal à dormir. J’ai peur de t’appeler tu sais ? Peur de… De pas avoir ma place auprès de toi. J’aimerais juste pouvoir partager une bière avec toi, évoquer le bon vieux temps, faire un basket et te montrer à quel point j’ai progressé. Discuter. Rire… T’embrasser ? Te serrer dans mes bras… J’en rêve, mais je me contenterai de ce que tu pourras me donner. Et si t’as un mec… J’espère qu’il mesure sa chance bordel._

Il se relève. La journée n’est pas terminée. Il faut préparer le service du soir, laver, nettoyer et préparer les plats. Yuu est déjà au travail.

« Yuu ! Fais une pause !

— J’ai presque fini.

— Je m’en occupe. Aller file !

— Merci Kagami-san. À tout à l’heure.

— À tout à l’heure. »


	5. 5 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 05/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Merci pour vos reviews ! Ah ah :) J’ai bien vu votre déception d’un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose ! Oui les chapitres ne seront pas tous longs et riches ! Comme dans la vie, il y a parfois de la lenteur ! Les choses vont bouger mais pas forcément très vite.   
> En tout cas, j’espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Enjoy ! (et moi je suis ravie de presque rattraper mon retard ;) )

**5** **août**

**AOMINE**

Ses pas l’ont ce midi encore mené au Tora. En même temps le gars a promis du Saumon Teriyaki et le chef fait une sauce Teriyaki à tomber. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est revenu. Parce que les deux premières fois, rien que de goûter ces plats il en a pleuré… La première fois en tout cas, la seconde il était pas loin.

Ce goût le ramène dix ans en arrière.  Il réalise ce truc dont on lui avait parlé à l’école, c’est sa putain madeleine de Proust. Ça le ramène pas à sa tendre enfance, mais à ces deux mois de pur bonheur. Il avait toujours cru qu’il ne pourrait jamais ressentir un truc comme ça,  le bonheur . Il est un marginal. Il a souvent l’impression de marcher à côté de la société sans pouvoir vraiment y entrer. Et d’ailleurs souvent, il n’en a pas envie. Il n’a pas envie de se conformer à tout ce consumérisme, à la vanité de l’être humain, à son égoïsme et à sa cruauté.  Il s’est toujours senti différent, pas ancré dans ce monde. Il n’a jamais pu se conformer à ce qu’on attendait de lui. Quand il a essayé ça l’a brisé. Il a cru qu’il était différent parce qu’il est gay, mais ça va bien au-delà de ça. Alors oui, il pensait qu’il ne pouvait pas être heureux. Parce que pour être heureux il fallait d’abord être normal. Et puis Taiga est arrivé et ça a été la tornade qui a fait volé en éclat tout ce à quoi il croyait.  Pour la première fois, il a voulu marcher aux côtés de quelqu’un. Pour la première fois, il n’a pas trouvé que c’était une épreuve et au contraire il se sentait à sa place. Évidemment, il n’est pas dupe, tout n’aurait jamais pu fonctionner toujours aussi bien… Mais il a l’impression qu’il aurait pu surmonter plus facilement ses descentes aux enfers avec Taiga à ses côtés. Parce qu’il avait un pouvoir terriblement apaisant et rassurant. Taiga n’essayait pas de le faire changer… Il l’acceptait comme il était. Différent, avec ses pensées sombres, avec son asociabilité.

Ça sent bon quand il entre dans le bistro. Le serveur le repère aussitôt. Il le considère déjà comme un habitué.

« Bonjour ! Vous prenez le saumon Teriyaki ?

— S’il vous plaît.

— Ok ! Demain nous sommes fermés… Mais vendredi ce sera burger Teriyaki.

— Ok… Vous fermez que le jeudi ?

— Oui. En tout cas pour l’instant. Comme on vient d’ouvrir…

— D’accord. Et y’a vraiment de la sauce Teriyaki au menu tous les jours ?

— Oui vraiment. Le chef y tient.

— Sa spécialité ? En tout cas… Ouais elle est vraiment excellente…

— Je suppose oui… On peut dire que c’est sa spécialité. »

Comme il n’ajoute rien, le serveur  s’éloigne pour lancer sa commande. Et c’est tant mieux parce qu’il a super faim.

** KAGAMI **

Sa main tremble un peu. Il n’a pas osé rappeler Tatsuya. Il ne sait pas quand il récupérera son téléphone et ça le gêne de tomber une nouvelle fois sur cette femme. C’est déjà une telle épreuve pour lui de réussir à composer ses numéros. Il a toujours eu un problème avec le téléphone. Il avait horreur de ça. Avec Daiki il avait réussi à se détendre un peu… Parce qu’il avait besoin de l’appeler quand il ne pouvait pas le voir à l’époque. Mais dès qu’il s’agissait de prendre le moindre rendez-vous médical, d’appeler simplement le plombier c’était presque impossible. Il s’en accommodait avec son père, avec les personnes dont il était proche mais n’y passait jamais des heures. Mais avoir des inconnus au téléphone le terrifiait. Et ceux qu’il devait contacter était à présent pratiquement des inconnus.

Son pouce glisse sur le bouton vert et le cœur compressé dans un étau il pose le combiné sur son oreille. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre : « Le numéro que vous demandez n’est plus attribué. ». Le message se répète une nouvelle fois avant qu’il ne raccroche un peu étourdi par ce résultat. Il a l’impression d’avoir la poisse. Il rage. L’effort qu’ il fournit pour ça ? Sérieusement ? Il se lève et se laisser aller à une petite litanie de mots plus grossiers les uns que les autres. Puis, il va se prendre un verre d’alcool et sort sur le minuscule balcon avec son verre et une clope. 

Il lui reste un numéro. Il n’est pas prêt. Il espérait… Tâter le terrain avec Kuroko ou Tatsuya. Se préparer avant de lui parler directement. Surtout si Daiki n’est pas célibataire. Il boit son verre en ruminant cet échec cuisant. Il fume et ça le détend. Il se laisse un ou deux jours et il tentera de nouveau d’appeler Tatsuya… Appeler Daiki lui semble juste impossible pour l’instant.


	6. 6 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 06/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Merci à tous pour vos kudos ! :)

**6** **août**

**.**

**KAGAMI**

Jeudi. Il ouvre les yeux tant bien que mal. Il éteint son réveil. Il est beaucoup trop tôt. Il n’a pas désactivé l’alarme alors que le restaurant est fermé. Avant boulot ou pas, il était debout entre six et sept heures du matin. Peut-être qu’il se fait vieux, où alors se sont ses insomnies qui durent depuis plusieurs semaines qui l’épuisent. Il se retourne dans son lit. La chaleur, le stress rien ne l’aide à dormir. Il tente de replonger dans le sommeil. Si Daiki savait qu’il faisait régulièrement des grasses matinées, il  ne le croirait pas. Il avait tant de fois essayé de l’y convertir. Et parfois, il avait réussi d’ailleurs, il avait des arguments convaincants pour ça, cela dit. Le confort de ses bras… Ouais il adorait profiter de ses bras. Maintenant,  ce sont les insomnies qui trouvent les bons arguments et ils sont nettement moins plaisants.

Il tourne dans son lit et se rendort après de longs efforts. Quand il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, le soleil est très haut dans le ciel. Il soupire, ce n’est pas idéal pour aller courir. Il fait trop chaud… Il va devoir prendre son mal en patience.

.

** AOMINE **

Il fait sa pause et grignote un sandwich. Il ne déjeune jamais le matin. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça quand il se lève. Alors il prend généralement un sandwich pour le manger à sa pause. Il n’a pas souvent faim. Mais s’il ne mange pas… Il ne tient pas. Et il est hors de question de faire un malaise au boulot. Le sandwich est insipide et sans saveur.  Il se rappelle avec déception que le Tora est fermé aujourd’hui.

Il jette  la moitié restante de son sandwich et se remet au travail. Sa seule motivation à se lever chaque matin pour venir travailler, c’est d’apprécier le calme  que lui procure ce job. C’est physique, ça nécessite d’être concentré et ça évite de ruminer. Alors, il s’y remet pour ne pas se recommencer à réfléchir.

E t puis maintenant, la perspective d’un bon repas… Sauf aujourd’hui évidemment.

.

** HIMURO **

« Pourquoi ça t’intrigue autant ?

— Je sais… Je te dis… La voix, la façon de s’exprimer. Même si c’était très court… Je suis sûre que je l’ai déjà entendue. »

Il sourit en regardant la jeune femme aller et venir dans la pièce. Quand elle a un truc en tête, elle ne l’a pas ailleurs. Cela dit, le fait qu’elle en reparle encore comme ça, attise aussi sa curiosité. Il se demande qui a pu tenter de l’appeler sans se présenter et avec l’air de paniquer en ne tombant pas sur l a bonne personne.  Il n’a pas souvenir d’avoir donné ce numéro à qui que ce soit récemment.

« Tu veux vraiment pas… Essayer de le rappeler ?

— Attends… J’le connais pas… Si ça se trouve c’est une arnaque ! Je suis sûr que qui que soit cette personne si c’est un truc important… Elle me rappellera. »

E lle veut insister. Il le devine à ses sourcils froncés et son air soucieux.

« Je sais pas… J’ai comme une intuition que c’était super important… »

Satsuki et son intuition, il n’est jamais capable d’aller contre. Il faut avouer que son intuition est très fiable et ça reste vraiment un mystère pour lui.

« Ok ok… Tu sais quoi ? S’il ne m’a pas rappelé dimanche, on l’appelle ensemble. Ok ?

— Ok ! »

Cette solution semble lui convenir et la détendre un peu. Elle vient enfin s’installer à côté de lui et ils peuvent enfin lancer le film qui attendait sagement que les deux spectateurs se décident à lui porter attention.

  
  



	7. 7 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 07/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Merci pour vos commentaires et votre suivi ! Hop ! Voilà le chapitre du 7 août. Bonne lecture !

**7** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Il a fait presque huit ans en NBA et pourtant chaque fois qu’il se retrouve seul sur un terrain c’est au one-on-one avec Daiki qu’il pense. Ce sont leurs échanges qu’il rejoue invariablement. Il fait rebondir la balle, il marmonne dans sa barbe et il le voit comme s’il était vraiment à côté de lui à tenter de lui voler le ballon. Il dribble, il feinte, il court, il dunke. Et il repart dans l’autre sens. Il s’épuise sur ce terrain seul, à courir d’un bout à l’autre pour marquer en imaginant son adversaire qui à ce dont de le provoquer et de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il n’a jamais retrouvé cette adrénaline en NBA. Il a affronté les meilleurs joueurs du monde, pourtant il n’a jamais retrouvé le piment qu’il a connu en affrontant Daiki.

Il fait une nouvelle fois trembler le poteau en plantant une balle rapide et violente dans l’anneau. Il se déchaîne et libère toute sa frustration sur ce terrain, toutes ses angoisses et ses anxiétés. Quand enfin il se sent suffisamment épuisé, il s’arrête après un dernier dunk. Il fait chaud même à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il s’essuie avec son maillot et prend sa bouteille pour boire de longues gorgées d’eau. Il regarde la lune brillante haute dans le ciel, seule témoin de son insomnie qu’il trompe sur un terrain de basket.

_ Je me demande si tu es parti vivre ailleurs. Tu adorais regarder le ciel et tu étais toujours déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir les étoiles dans le ciel de Tokyo. Tu te souviens comme tu avais pu passer une partie de la nuit de notre week-end à la plage à lutter contre le sommeil pour tenter de voir quelques étoiles filantes ?  Tu passes toujours des heures sur les toits ? Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi fasciné par le ciel ? Je l’ai beaucoup regardé en pensant à toi… Je sais… Faudrait que je t’appelle… Ouais mais si t’as changé de numéro toi aussi ? Ou pire… Si c’est ton mec qui répond à ta place ? ‘Hey salut, j’suis Taiga l’ex de Daiki !’… Je sais que c’est peu probable que tu sois là quelque part à m’attendre… Mais j’arrive pas à faire une croix sur toi. J’y arrive pas Dai… J’peux pas. _

Il détourne le regard de cette lune qui semble le regarder placidement sans aucune once de compassion pour ses déboires sentimentaux. Il récupère son sac et rentre chez lui espérant pouvoir dormir une heure ou deux avant d’aller travailler.

**AOMINE**

Il se regarde dans le miroir. Jean brut moulant débardeur noir un peu large et très échancré qui met bien en valeur son corps musclé, s’il trouve pas un mec pour passer la nuit c’est que ce sont des abrutis. Il récupère son portable qui était à charger, il prend quelques capotes et attrape son portefeuille et ses clés. Il sort de sa chambre. L’appartement est vide, Satsuki est chez Himuro ce soir. Au moins il n’a pas à s’inquiéter de son heure de retour demain matin. Même s’il n’aime pas rentrer tard de toute façon. En fait dans l’idéal, il s’enfuit dès que possible. Sa hantise est de se retrouver le matin à partager un café avec le ou les gars avec lesquels il a passé la nuit. Son but n’est pas de sympathiser. Il ne veut pas les connaître, il veut juste oublier dans l’alcool et le sexe celui qu’il veut vraiment.

Il pousse la porte de l’établissement. Il essaie de ne pas venir toujours dans le même bar, mais celui-ci est un de ses préférés. La musique est forte, les lumières tamisées et les corps se balancent en rythme sur la piste de danse. Il se dirige droit vers le bar et commande une première bière. Il reste au bar pour la boire et scanne la salle du regard. Première étape s’alcooliser. Seconde étape choisir un beau gosse au hasard sur la piste de danse et l’allumer. Troisième étape rentrer avec lui. Un plan éprouvé et efficace.

Il repère quelques gars qui lui plaisent, dont un couple. Il aime bien les couples ça lui permet d’être sûr que le gars croit pas à l’histoire d’amour improbable. Le problème c’est que tous les couples sont pas ouverts à inviter un inconnu dans leur lit.

Il en est à sa troisième quand une voix familière résonne à son oreille.

« Hey ! Je savais que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part ! »

Il tourne la tête. Le serveur du Tora… Sérieusement ? Mais fuck… Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là lui ?

« Vous êtes seul ? Oh… Au fait j’m’appelle Yuu !

— Ecoute… T’es très sympa… Mais j’préfère qu’on garde des relations client-fournisseurs tout ce qui a de plus classique. Tu m’sers à bouffer le midi et c’est tout. »

Yuu s’installe à côté de lui en souriant.

« De quoi tu as peur ? Que je te saute dessus ? T’es là pour trouver un mec non ? Comme nous tous… Hm ?

— Non en fait je cherche deux mecs…

— Oh… T’es adepte des plans à trois ? Cool ! J’ai testé qu’une fois ! J’suis partant.

— Désolé. Mais tu fais pas partie de mes cibles. »

Il lui jette un regard noir et s’éloigne, c’est le moment d’aller danser, en espérant que ce Yuu ne revienne pas à la charge. Quelle poisse de rencontrer ce gars ici. Il se glisse dans la masse des danseurs et se rapproche d’un gars qui lui plaît. Il est seul mais tant pis, il préfère se barrer d’ici au plus vite.

Et ça tombe bien le gars est chaud et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour qu’il accepte d’aller faire leurs affaires ailleurs.


	8. 8 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 08/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**8** **août**

**AOMINE**

Des bruits dans la pièce à côté le ramènent doucement vers la conscience. Une douce odeur chatouille ses narines. Ça faisait longtemps qu’on ne lui avait pas préparé des œufs bacons au petit déjeuner. Il sourit. Il espère qu’il n’a pas oublié le café. Il se sent bien là, le corps chaud blottit contre lui. Il se retourne pour le prendre dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans son cou. L’odeur est différente et puis ce corps est trop fin et… Il ne peut pas être dans ce lit et dans la cuisine.

Il ouvre les yeux alors que celui qu’il tient entre ses bras presse ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Bonjour… »

Son corps s’affole dans sa poitrine soudain. Il se recule un peu nerveux. Fuck. Il devrait être parti depuis longtemps. Les mains de son compagnon de nuit se glissent sur ses flancs.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

— Hm… Ouais… »

Il sourit un peu et se retrouve soudain avec une bouche qui dévore la sienne et une main qui se glisse jusqu’à son sexe… Foutue érection matinale. L’autre mordille doucement sa lèvre et rit doucement.

« J’aime les hommes en forme dès le matin. »

C’est quoi son nom déjà ? Il n’a même pas la gueule de bois. Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver dans ce merdier ? Et qui fait la putain de cuisine à côté ?

Il est incapable de se dégager. Ou peut-être simplement qu’il n’en a pas envie. Les lèvres dans son cou lui filent des frissons et la main sur sa queue le fait gémir.

« Hm… Daiki… J’ai envie de te prendre… Tu ne travailles pas aujourd’hui hm ? Tu as tout ton temps… »

_Non. Barre-toi ! Tu peux pas rester dans l’intimité de quelqu’un comme ça. Tu connais même pas son nom. Dégage !_

« Ouais… J’ai tout mon temps. »

Il est faib le face à ce mec qui tient sa queue entre ses mains. Il est beau gosse. Il sent bon. Et il a pris son pied hier soir, plusieurs fois. Mais comment il s’appelle ? Et pourquoi soudain il a envie de connaître son nom ? Parce qu’il se réveille dans ses bras ? Parce qu’il n’a pas assez l a gueule de bois ? Ou parce qu’il se reconnaît dans ce regard triste ?

Il se souvient maintenant. Le gars qui fait la cuisine. Son coloc. Il n’était définitivement pas assez bourré hier. Il avait même discuté et écouté. Tout ça parce qu’il avait précipité les choses à cause de ce Yuu. Ah ouais… Ce prénom par contre il l’a pas oublié. Il avait même parlé, certes vaguement, mais il lui avait parlé de ce mec qu’il n’arrive pas à oublier depuis dix ans alors qu’il est sur ce putain de continent de l’autre côté du Pacifique.

Il lui masse toujours la queue et lui arrache des gémissements. Il caresse doucement son dos et il se décide à se montrer plus actif. Il se sent proche de ce gars finalement. Dans le même bateau et il a envie de lui donner ce réconfort dont il a besoin… Dont ils ont besoin.

Il répond à son baiser et écarte les cuisses à sa demande. Il sépare leurs lèvres et le regarde.

« Hey… C’est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

Il rit. Un rire un peu triste mais agréable à entendre.  Ses doigts commencent à masser son intimité quand il répond doucement.

«  Je m’appelle Tooru. »

**KAGAMI**

La tête de Yuu fatigué fait son apparition.

« Bonjour Kagami-san.

— Yuu… Petite nuit ?

— Ouais. J’peux me faire un café ?

— Hm… T’as pas dormi chez toi hein ?

— Nop. »

Yuu lui adresse un regard pétillant de malice.

« J’ai passé la nuit avec un charmant jeune homme. Oh ! D’ailleurs… Le gars qui jure que par la sauce Teriyaki ! Je savais que j’avais déjà vu sa tête ! Il traîne dans le même bar que moi. Il est super hot. Mais il a pas voulu passer la nuit avec moi… Parce que je travaille ici. »

Il rit doucement.

« Ouais… ça se défend ! Surtout s’il a envie de venir manger ici tous les jours…

— Que si y’a un Teriyaki au menu.

— Y’en a tous les jours. »

Yuu sirote son café et sourit en le regardant préparer les plats.

« Et pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu aimes la sauce Teriyaki ?

— J’aime bien ouais…

— Mais ?

— Mon ex. Il adorait ça. »

Il voit la mâchoire de Yuu se décrocher.

« Tu es gay ?

— Ouais.

— Oh… Oh ! »

L’étudiant affiche alors un grand sourire charmeur.  Ça le fait rire. Il secoue la tête.

« Non, non. Va plutôt draguer les clients.

— T’es pas drôle ! T’es tout à fait mon genre… Beau gosse, grand, musclé… »

Il rit et se remet à sa tâche.

« T’en trouveras d’autre.

— Hm… Ouais… J’espère que Teriyaki-san sera là… Lui aussi il est beau, grand et musclé…

— Ouais ouais. En attendant t’as du taf je te rappelle. Et t’es pas en avance. »

**MOMOI**

Elle relève la tête en entendant la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Elle voit bientôt Daiki faire son apparition.

« Bonjour Dai-chan. »

Elle le scrute. Comme toujours inquiète de savoir dans quel état il rentre de ses soirées. En fait, c’est rare qu’il arrive si tard. D’habitude, il rentre tôt le matin, voir en plein milieu de la nuit. Il est presque midi et il a… bonne mine.

« ‘Lut Satsu. »

Il baîlle.

« J’vais m’changer et j’vais manger au Tora. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Elle en reste un peu sous le choc. Elle réfléchit rapidement. On est en plein mois d’août. Mois de la déprime pour Daiki. Ce n’est pas son anniversaire. Il va pleuvoir ? Il disparaît dans sa chambre et revient rapidement dans une tenue propre.

« Tu prends pas une douche ?

— Déjà prise.

— T’étais où ?

— Chez un mec que j’ai rencontré hier.

— Dai…

— Il s’appelle Tooru. Et oui… Je le revois ce soir… Mais t’emballe pas. Il kiffe son meilleur pote et coloc. On se console quoi.

— Oui bien-sûr… »

Elle sourit. Ça commence comme ça et puis finalement ça peut finir en une belle histoire d’amour.

« Alors ? Tu viens ou pas ?

— Ah oui bien-sûr ! »

Elle ne va pas rater une si belle occasion d’obtenir des infos. C’est la première fois depuis le départ de Taiga que Daiki semble s’intéresser à quelqu’un. Elle enfile rapidement ses chaussures et ils sortent dans la chaleur.

« Ah… Il est climatisé le resto hein ?

— Ouais t’inquiète.

— Et pourquoi tu m’invites ?

— Parce que… J’suis un mec sympa ?

— Tu m’invites jamais !

— Parce que… J’ai pas la gueule de bois pour une fois… »

Elle rigole.

« Oui bien-sûr… Je te l’accorde. T’es exceptionnellement frais pour un samedi matin. Pourquoi tu m’invites ?

— Parce que… Le serveur… Je l’ai croisé hier soir au bar et il a commencé à me draguer. »

Daiki se renfrogne comme elle se met à rire. Elle s’accroche à son bras et plante un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu dois vraiment aimer ce resto pour préférer m’inviter que de ne plus y mettre les pieds.

— Le Teriyaki est à tomber !

— Hm… Et comment tu sais qu’il va y en avoir ce midi ?

— Y’en a tous les jours.

— Oh… Surprenant. »

Peut-être que Daiki avance enfin. Il y a quelque temps il n’aurait jamais remis les pieds dans un restaurant qui lui rappelle Taiga. Elle l’observe discrètement. Il a l’air toujours mélancolique, mais l’angoisse qui lui tord les tripes habituellement le week-end quand elle le regarde lui laisse un peu de répit aujourd’hui.

**KAGAMI**

Il sort dans la fournaise pour fumer sa cigarette. Il a posé le tablier. Prochain service dans deux heures. Il fait une pause. Il se sent épuisé, la courte nuit se fait durement sentir. Il boit quelques gorgées de sa bière. Il est seul. Comme chaque jour, Yuu quitte à quinze heures après avoir encaissé les derniers clients, pour revenir pour l’ouverture à dix-neuf heures.

Il joue avec son téléphone et parcourt la liste des derniers appels passés. Tatsuya est en tête de liste. Il boit sa bière et fume sa clope en fixant le nom de son ami et finalement il fait glisser son pouce sur la droite et rappelle le numéro. Il le porte à son oreille le cœur battant et la main tremblante. Son pouls résonne si fort dans ses oreilles qu’il a l’impression d’entendre à peine les sonneries se succéder. Et finalement, une voix d’homme lui répond. Familière et à la fois différente. Il ne l’aurait probablement pas reconnue, s’il ne s’était pas attendu à l’entendre.

**HIMURO**

« Allo ? »

Quand il va dire à Satsuki que le gars a rappelé elle va être dégoûtée d’avoir passé l’après-midi avec Daiki. Il a le sourire aux lèvres à l’idée de lui raconter mais…

« Allo ? Y’a quelqu’un ?

— Hi… Tatsuya ?

— C’est moi. Et vous êtes ?

— … It’s... Taiga... »

Son cœur rate un battement. Il se redresse dans son siège. Il oublie Satsuki. Son sourire se fane.  C’est vraiment Taiga ?

« Taiga… Really ?

— Yes… Can… Can we talk ?

— Yes… Yes of course… Do you want we meet ? Wait… Tu es aux US ? »

C ette voix évidemment que Satsuki a cru la reconnaître. Il en reste un peu sous le choc. Il essaie de rassembler ses idées, il sent Taiga sur la défensive. Fuck… Ils ne se sont pas parlés depuis dix ans et connaissant le garçon ça n’a rien d’étonnant de le sentir nerveux et timide.

« Non. A Tokyo… Euh… Je… Je travaille dans deux heures. Et j’ai des trucs à préparer mais…

— Ok. Ok. On peut juste… Discuter un peu au téléphone. »

C’est idiot. Mais il a terriblement peur qu’il raccroche sans avoir eu le temps de lui parler, de comprendre. Il n’est pas en colère, il n’est pas triste. Il se sent… Rien du tout en fait. Mais juste il ne veut pas perdre l’opportunité de lui parler. Il pense à Daiki qui a mis sa vie en pause depuis dix ans. Il pense à Satsuki qui a peur chaque jour pour son meilleur ami. Comme avec un chat craintif, il a peur de le voir fuir. Alors il essaie d’y aller doucement. Il faut qu’il parle, parce que Taiga ne le fera pas en premier. Ça a toujours été comme ça, sauf avec Daiki.

« Ouais… ça me va.

— Tu es à Tokyo depuis longtemps ?

— Un mois et demi.

— Ok. Tu es là temporairement ?

— Non. Je vais rester.

— Comment tu vas Taiga ?

— ça va. Et toi ?

— Je vais bien. Tu as essayé d’appeler l’autre jour… Je suis désolé j’avais oublié mon téléphone chez Satsuki.

— Momoi ?

— Exact.

— … Je savais que tu en pinçais pour elle.

— Ouais.

— C’est bien.

— Et toi… Tu as quelqu’un ?

— Non. »

I l se mord la lèvre. Ça va pas être possible comme ça. Le téléphone ça marche pas.

«  Taiga… J’aimerais vraiment te voir pour discuter…

— Ok… Demain ? Je t’envoie une adresse… Vers seize heures ?

— Ok.

— Momoi… Elle voit toujours Daiki ?

— Oui… Ils sont en coloc.

— S’il te plaît… Lui dites rien avant qu’on se voie.

— Tu me demandes pas de pas en parler à Satsuki ?

— Tu lui diras de toutes façons… Je te demande juste… D’attendre pour Daiki… S’il te plaît…

— OK. On lui dira rien. C’est promis.

— Thanks.

— De rien.

— À demain.

— À demain.

— Hey ! ‘Lil bro…

— Yeah ?

— I missed you…

— Yeah… Me too… »

  
**KAGAMI**

Il raccroche. Sa main tremble. Son coeur est affolé dans sa poitrine, il a chaud. Il regarde son téléphone un peu perdu et il retient des larmes d’émotion. Il l’a fait. Et il n’en revient pas. Et maintenant il a encore plus peur. Que va dire Tatsuya quand il le verra demain ? Est-ce qu’il va vraiment garder sa langue ? Il aimerait contacter lui-même Daiki, mais il veut savoir à quoi il doit s’attendre avant. Daiki… Il lui doit de l’appeler directement… Mais peut-être qu’il vaut mieux pas. Il ne sait pas. Mais Daiki se rapproche soudain et ça lui semble vertigineux. Sa poitrine lui fait mal. Il tire durement sur sa cigarette et en allume une autre alors qu’il descend le reste de sa bière cul sec.

Quand il se calme un peu, il pense à envoyer un message à Tatsuya avec les coordonnées d’un bar et lui rappeler l’horaire. Il fume sa cigarette et se détend un peu. Il se lève enfin et retourne en cuisine pour les préparatifs  du prochain service en espérant se vider la tête.

  
  


  
  



	9. 9 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 09/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**9** **août**

**AOMINE**

Pourquoi il se prend d’affection pour ce gars ? Il l’observe dormir à côté de lui. Son regard dérive sur son corps. Il est beau, bien foutu et il baise bien. Ça fait combien de temps qu’il n’a pas eu un seul partenaire pour une nuit ? Et depuis Taiga il n’avait jamais couché deux fois avec le même mec.

Le colocataire est levé. Comme la veille il l’entend s’agiter et préparer le repas. Ça lui rappelle définitivement les réveils avec Taiga. Il se levait toujours avant lui et préparait un festin avant de venir le réveiller. Le café était chaud et délicieux.

Le réveil indique midi passé. Tooru est pire que lui. Remarque il semble pas tenir très bien l’alcool et ils ont pas mal picolé hier soir. Il se lève et enfile ses fringues rapidement. Il sort silencieusement de la chambre et se rend dans la cuisine. Il souffle d’une voix rauque.

« Salut. »

Le gars se retourne. La veille il n’avait pas eu le temps de le voir, il s’était éclipsé avant de pouvoir le rencontrer. Il est mignon. Le regard qu’il lui lance n’est pas très aimable. Ça le fait sourire. Le gars hoche doucement la tête pour toute réponse, puis il soupire et lui indique la cafetière après lui avoir sorti une tasse.

« Merci. »

Il prend la tasse et se sert directement avant de s’asseoir sur une chaise.

« Tu t’appelles Jun c’est ça ? »

Le gars le regarde, scrutant ses yeux comme s’il y cherchait quelque chose. Puis il approuve encore d’un hochement de tête.

« Enchanté. Moi c’est Daiki. »

Il hoche encore la tête. Mais son regard semble vouloir dire qu’il le savait déjà. Il sirote son café. Il est bon. Il se perd dans ses pensées et n’en est tiré que quand Hiro tape légèrement sur la table pour attirer son attention et lui demande avec des gestes s’il veut manger. Il regarde l’heure. Il ira au Tora demain. Tooru n’est pas levé et il n’a pas envie de se casser comme ça.

« Je veux bien ouais. Merci. »

**KAGAMI**

Il entre dans le bar un peu en avance. Il fait vite pour fermer le restaurant. Il a essayé d’anticiper les préparatifs pour le soir en se levant plutôt le matin. De toute façon, avec la perspective de revoir Tatsuya, il avait encore passé une sale nuit. Depuis dix ans, son sommeil n’avait fait que se dégrader. Il ne peut pas se permettre de tomber malade mais à ce rythme ça lui pend au nez.

Il commande une bière au bar et va s’installer à table. Il joue avec son téléphone. Il a reçu un message de Tatsuya confirmant sa venue et depuis plus rien. Il boit un peu de bière, il est nerveux. Son cœur est serré, son estomac noué. Il ne sait pas ce que pense Tatsuya après tant d’années de silence. Est-ce qu’ils lui en veulent ? Est-ce qu’ils l’ont oublié ? Est-ce qu’ils ont essayé de le contacter ?

**HIMURO**

Il l’a vu il y a moins de six mois à la télé alors il n’a pas peur de ne pas le reconnaître. Il sait qu’il est plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Il le repère facilement en entrant dans le bar. Il se sent un peu nerveux aussi. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi s’attendre. Taiga lui a semble fatigué au téléphone et extrêmement nerveux. Il a peur qu’il se ferme. Mais après tout il a fait le premier pas en appelant c’est qu’il ne doit pas avoir envie de s’enfuir.

Hier soir quand Satsuki est arrivée chez lui toute excitée avec une super nouvelle à lui annoncer, il a cru l’espace d’un instant que Taiga avait aussi contacté Daiki. Quand elle lui a parlé de ce gars. Il est un peu tombé des nues. Juste maintenant comme ça… Quand Taiga fait sa réapparition ? Il avait hésité à lui dire mais finalement il lui a dit. Elle s’en est voulue de ne pas avoir reconnu Taiga au téléphone. Puis, elle s’est montrée bien moins enthousiaste. Elle a peur que la réapparition du tigre ne soit pas une bonne chose pour Daiki.

Il prend une bière au comptoir puis rejoint Taiga.

« Hi ! »

Il s’assoit face à lui sans lui demander. Taiga sursaute un peu et lève les yeux sur lui. Il se passe quelques instants où ils se dévisagent. Dans les yeux rubis qui lui font face, il reconnaît une lueur de mélancolie qui lui rappelle celle qu’il peut lire parfois dans les yeux de Daiki. Puis, un sourire s’affiche doucement sur le visage du tigre et sa voix plus basse, plus grave que dans ses souvenirs s’élève.

« Hi… How are you ?

— Fine. Je suis content de te voir Taiga. »

Il ne rougit pas. Il y a dix ans, cet échange lui aurait valu quelques rougeurs sur les joues, mais Taiga a mûri.

« Moi aussi Tatsuya. »

Il se contente d’un hochement de tête et boit quelques gorgées de bière. Il regarde Taiga. Il est vraiment en face de lui ? Il peine à le croire après tout ce temps. Il se laisse quelques instants pour s’imprégner de la réalité des évènements. Taiga ne semble pas pouvoir démarrer. Il prend rarement la parole en premier de toute façon, il a toujours eu besoin d’un coup de pouce pour parler. Un petit sourire discret lui échappe, il n’a pas totalement changé et c’est rassurant quelque part. C’est bien son ami qui lui fait face.

« Merci pour ton appel… On a essayé de te retrouver mais… Depuis que tu es une personne publique… C’est compliqué de t’approcher.

— Je… Je savais pas que vous aviez essayé… J’ai mis du temps à trouver le courage pour payer quelqu’un pour vous retrouver.

— C’est comme ça que tu as eu mon numéro.

— Ouais… Et ceux de Dai et Kuroko. »

La voix de Taiga est presque douloureuse quand il prononce le surnom de son ex. Puis il sourit.

« Mais va falloir que je demande un remboursement… Le numéro de Kuroko n’est pas le bon visiblement.

— Si tu as tenté de l’appeler cette semaine… C’est normal. Il vient de partir pour l’Afrique.

— Oh… Vraiment ?! »

C’est finalement, assez naturel de parler avec Taiga après tout ce temps, ses expressions n’ont pas changé, son air bourru, sa timidité. Il prend le temps de lui expliquer ce que fait Tetsuya.

« D’ailleurs… Tu sais qu’il nous a annoncé son départ… Le jour de ton anniversaire ?

— La coïncidence pourrie.

— J’avoue.

— Et toi Tatsuya tu fais quoi ?

— Je bosse pour une boîte d’informatique, sur des logiciels de réalité virtuelle.

— Ok… Tu es avec Momoi depuis longtemps ?

— Ben… En fait… On vous l’avait pas dit, mais on était déjà ensemble y’a dix ans. Et depuis… On l’est toujours.

— Oh… Ok. Pourquoi vous n’aviez rien dit ?

— Juste parce que… L’occasion ne s’était pas vraiment présentée je pense.

— Et elle fait quoi ?

— Elle est journaliste. »

 **  
****KAGAMI**

Il boit une gorgée de bière et sourit. Il n’est pas vraiment étonné. Cette fille était très maline et intelligente. Il l’aurait bien vu psy ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais journaliste ça lui correspond bien aussi.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Journaliste sportif ?

— Exactement. Elle espérait pouvoir te contacter d’ailleurs… Mais tu t’es retiré avant qu’elle n’ait eue assez de contacts pour ça. Et pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

— C’est un milieu trop… Difficile. »

Il fait tourner son verre, boit un peu du liquide ambré et regarde son ami. Il n’aime pas parler de ça, mais il doit probablement se justifier. Il inspire doucement.

« Trop exigent… Je crois que pour tenir en NBA faut être très entouré. Et… Je suis en froid avec mon père depuis longtemps. Tu me connais… J’suis pas doué pour me faire des amis… J’ai eu des problèmes de santé… J’ai eu des différends avec d’autres joueurs… Bref… C’était assez dur psychologiquement et physiquement. J’y restais parce que j’espérais… »

Il se mordille la lèvre incapable de finir sa phrase. Toutes ses années à attendre, à espérer ça faisait tellement mal.

— Daiki ?

— Ouais.

— C’est pas à moi de te dire pourquoi… Mais il a renoncé au basket quand… quand tu es parti. Pas tout de suite… Mais presque. Je sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé dans sa tête… Ce sera quelque chose à discuter avec lui.

— Ok… Je comprends. »

Ça l’attriste de savoir que Daiki a abandonné le basket. Même s’il a eu des moments difficiles avec ce sport, dont il sait qu’il le vivait mal. Il a tellement aimé ce sport. Et puis, il espérait pouvoir rejouer contre lui. Pas sûr que Daiki accepte.

« Comment il va ?

— Honnêtement ? Pas très bien… Ton départ… Ça a été très dur pour lui. Il a découvert que vos pères se sont mis d’accord pour vous séparer… Il a coupé les ponts avec ses parents et… Il s’est totalement renfermé. Il se détruit, et à la fois… Il tente de se maintenir à flot… Pour Satsuki, pour Tetsuya… Ouais… Il a totalement rechuté dans sa dépression. Pendant longtemps, il a avancé grâce à la colère à l’encontre de ses parents… Maintenant, je crois que lui-même ne sait pas bien quelle énergie l’aide à avancer. »

Son cœur se serre, d’imaginer Daiki perdu avec ses démons. Tatsuya, Kuroko, Satsuki… Ils ignorent tous ce qu’ils ont vécu pendant ces deux mois. C’était intense, ça a été dur et passionnel. Ils se sont dévoilés l’un à l’autre comme ils l’ont fait avec personne d’autre. Il ne pensait pas qu’on pouvait avoir confiance en quelqu’un au point de se mettre autant à nu. Et il avait découvert ça avec Daiki. La confiance et l’amour inconditionnels. Alors il devine, il devine très bien dans quel état se trouve Daiki. Et ça lui donne la nausée. Il serre son verre dans sa main, il a la haine contre son père.

« Et toi Taiga ? Comment tu as vécu ça ?

— Mal… Très mal… Je te dis… Je parle plus à mon père…

— Tu as eu d’autres relations ?

— Non… Juste… Quelques rencontres d’un soir…

— Tu comptes faire quoi ?

— Comment ça ?

— Pour Daiki. »

Son cœur s’affole dans sa poitrine et il se masse la nuque. Qu’est-ce qu’il compte faire ? Mais il en sait rien là tout de suite. Il aimerait juste… Le voir ? Non évidemment, bien plus que ça… Mais il ne sait même pas ce qu’il est possible…

« J’en sais rien… Of course… I want to see him… I miss him…

— Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui ?

— Yes… J’ai jamais pu l’oublier.

— Il a changé…

— Ouais… Et moi aussi. Tu me dis qu’il a pas oublié non plus… Qu’il a personne… Peut-être que… Tout ce temps je l’ai attendu… Si tu m’avais dit qu’il était heureux… Mais ce que tu me dis là… Peut-être que je peux l’aider. »

Tatsuya soupire.

« Il avait personne… Mais depuis hier je sais pas… Il a rencontré un mec vendredi soir et pour la première fois il en a parlé à Satsuki. Il connaît même son prénom et devait repasser la nuit avec lui hier… »

Il tremble un peu et rigole nerveusement. Il peut pas avoir loupé Kuroko d’aussi peu et ensuite… Daiki. Non. Il commençait tout juste à avoir une pointe d’espoir. Il hausse les épaules et tente de garder contenance.

« Et ? Il l’a rencontré y’a deux jours dans un bar ? J’crois pas qu’il ait pu avoir un coup de foudre… J’suis sûr que c’est rien de sérieux.

— Taiga… J’suis pas contre toi. Je t’expose juste des faits. Ça fait dix ans. Tu pouvais pas espérer qu’il t’ait attendu.

— NON ! Mais tu viens de me dire que pendant tout ce temps il- »

Tatsuya l’interrompt et parle plus vite et plus fort aussi. Il ressent l’urgence de ce qu’il veut lui dire.

« Il a fait des conneries… Plein de conneries… Il passe son vendredi soir et son samedi soir en boîte et sort avec des inconnus… Il a pris des trucs… Il se soûle… Il fume… Il a tenté tous les trucs les plus dangereux de la terre… Il affectionne les plans à trois voir plus… Il s’assure de ne jamais coucher avec deux fois le même mec… Ce gars qu’il a rencontré… C’est énorme pour lui après tout ce temps. Je veux juste… Que tu comprennes où tu vas… Dans quoi tu t’engages… T’as souffert aussi… Et je suis désolé que le timing ne soit pas top… N’empêche que Daiki est brisé. Même sans ce gars… Fais attention ok. T’as l’air… Fatigué aussi. Tu me fais penser à Daiki… »

Ces mots lui font mal et labourent sa poitrine. Il sent une certaine colère l’envahir. Il n’a pas le droit il le sait, mais pourquoi Daiki a accepté ça ? Pourquoi Daiki a voulu ça ? Et puis imaginer tous ces inconnus poser les mains sur Daiki le dégoûte.

« Je suis un grand garçon… Dans tous les cas… Je dois lui parler. J’ai besoin de lui parler. J’arrive pas avancer…

— Ok. Ok… Est-ce que tu veux que je lui parle…

— Non… Je vais l’appeler.

— Quand ? Je ne veux pas lui mentir… Et encore moins Satsuki… »

Il regarde l’heure sur son téléphone. Il n’est pas sûr d’être prêt, mais il doit précipiter un peu les choses. Il sent la panique se mêler à la peur et ça lui donne un peu le tournis et la nausée.

« Demain… Il travaille comment ?

— Il ne bosse pas l’après-midi. Il est en horaires décalés.

— Ok… Alors demain je m’arrangerai pour l’appeler vers 15 h… »

Tatsuya hoche la tête.

« Ok… Demain ça ira. »

Son ami soupire, puis lui sourit doucement.

« J’suis quand même content de te revoir… Je comprends que tu doives reprendre contact avec Daiki… Mais fais attention à toi ok ? D’ailleurs… Je t’ai pas demandé tu fais quoi ? »

Il essaie de se calmer. Il boit les dernières gorgées de sa bière pour se remettre les idées en place et répondre à sa question.

« J’ai ouvert un restaurant… C’était une idée de Daiki… »

Il n’a jamais vu une expression aussi choquée sur le visage de Tatsuya. Il regarde autour de lui, en se demandant ce qu’il lui arrive.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Le Tora Izakaya ? C’est toi ? »

Cette fois c’est lui qui est choqué, il répond d’une voix hésitante.

« Ouais…

— Oh… Putain… »

Tatsuya explose de rire.

« Ok… Mec… Ton ex-boyfriend bouffe chez toi tous les midis en ce moment… Visiblement… Ta sauce teriyaki lui rappelle… Ta sauce teriyaki. Même Atsushi a trouvé que ça ressemblait à ta cuisine. Et tu sais qu’en matière de bouffe… Atsushi est infaillible. On a tous mangé chez toi… Le jour de ton anniversaire… C’est là que Kuroko nous a annoncé son départ. Lui… Parce qu’il adore tes milkshakes. »

Il a l’impression de suffoquer. Il se rappelle de la conversation avec Yuu. De ce client, beau gosse qui vient tous les jours manger le plat à la sauce Teriyaki. Mais… Pas ce midi. Il n’est pas venu. Il souffle d’une voix blanche.

« Il est pas venu ce midi.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Y’a qu’un seul client qui vient tous les jours pour le plat à la sauce Teriyaki… Et Yuu… Le serveur était déçu qu’il soit pas là…

— Ouais… Mais lundi il bosse et j’crois que c’est son petit rituel réconfort après le taf. Peut-être qu’à quinze heures… Tu devrais aller lui parler directement plutôt que de l’appeler non ? »

Son cœur s’affole dans sa poitrine. L’appeler il est pas prêt… Le voir… Non il n’est pas prêt non plus. Mais il préfère peut-être ça au téléphone.


	10. 10 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 10/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Merci pour vos réactions sur le précédent chapitre… Très intéressantes ! Et vos hypothèses… Hm… Il me démange de vous donner les réponses mais pas de spoils :) et puis il devrait y avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre !

**10** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Ce rendez-vous à venir avec Daiki ne l’a évidemment pas aidé à dormir. Il a hésité à prendre un cachet pour aider. Mais il se serait senti mal toute la journée du lendemain, les somnifères ne lui font jamais du bien. Il a préféré aller sur le terrain de basket. Mais il est huit heures et son corps est lourd. Il va vraiment falloir qu’il dorme, depuis une semaine ces nuits sont beaucoup trop chaotiques. La douche l’aide un peu. Il se regarde dans le miroir, il a des cernes immenses. La nervosité est de pire en pire. Même le sport n’est plus suffisant pour le détendre. Finalement, c’est pas plus mal qu’il voit Daiki aujourd’hui, une fois que ce sera fait… Peut-être qu’il se sentira apaisé et qu’il pourra se reposer un peu. Il soupire et ferme quelques instants les yeux. Il a l’impression qu’il pourrait s’endormir dans la seconde et pourtant quand c’est l’heure de de se coucher le sommeil le fuit. Il veut juste… Dormir. Il en pleurerait presque tellement ça l’épuise.

Il se prépare un café, il n’est pas super fan et l’odeur lui rappelle trop le café qu’il faisait pour Daiki, mais il a besoin de quelque chose pour se tenir éveillé. Il mange beaucoup. Pour ça, il n’a pas changé. Il mange toujours énormément. Voire plus. La bouffe lui donne l’énergie que le sommeil lui refuse, et comble les plaies laisser par ses angoisses et ses douleurs.

**AOMINE**

Yuu lui adresse un grand sourire. Il ne lui répond que par hochement de tête et s’installe à cette table qui est devenue un peu la sienne en une semaine. Il l’aime bien, un peu en retrait et il a une large vue sur la salle et surtout elle donne sur les fenêtres qui lui permettent d’observer la rue.

« Bonjour Teriyaki-san ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais puisqu’il refuse de lui donner son nom il ne peut pas l’empêcher de lui trouver un surnom.

« Aujourd’hui nous avons-

— Te fatigue pas. J’ai vu le menu en entrant. Comme d’hab.

— Hm… Les gyozas sont divins.

— J’en doute pas…

— OK ok ! Je vais envoyer la commande. »

Son regard se rive sur l’extérieur, où les passants insouciants déambulent. Ils ont des parapluies. Il lève le regard, c’est vrai le ciel est encore sombre aujourd’hui et lourd. Il va sûrement pleuvoir. Ça ferait du bien d’ailleurs.

Il repense à son week-end étrange. Tooru est un garçon gentil. Il l’aime bien. Mais pas comme ça. Satsuki est persuadée qu’il peut se passer un truc avec le temps. Il n’est pas sûr d’en avoir envie. Il faudra qu’il en discute avec lui, il n’a pas l’intention que ça devienne sérieux. Il espère que Tooru en a bien conscience. Il devrait prendre aucun risque et ne plus le revoir du tout. Mais il apprécie le garçon et passer du temps avec lui n’est pas désagréable.

« Et voilà ! Bon appétit. »

Yuu pose son assiette devant lui avec un grand sourire et un clin d’œil. Ce mec n’abandonne jamais vraiment ?

« Merci. »

Il ne s’éloigne pas, il garde un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Double ration… C’est de la part du chef ! Vous êtes un bon client. Il vous a à la bonne ! »

Il regarde son assiette.

« Oh… Bah merci. »

Et il commence à manger. Et comme d’habitude c’est super bon et son cœur se serre un peu. Son regard se perd de nouveau à l’extérieur. Mais il ne regarde pas, il se perd dans ses souvenirs avec Taiga.

« Teriyaki-san ? »

Il relève la tête. Il n’a pas tout à fait fini.

« Je vais vous encaisser. J’ai terminé mon service. Prenez le temps de finir. On vous offre aussi le café. Le chef viendra vous le servir. »

Il est un peu surpris. Mais ne proteste pas et paye. Il est seul dans le restaurant, mais il ne s’en plaint pas. Il s’y sent bien et dehors il commence à pleuvoir. Il soupire alors que des éclairs déchirent le ciel.

Il ne prête pas attention au bruit autour de lui, il ne réalise qu’il n’est plus seul que lorsqu’on pose une tasse fumante devant lui au bon arôme de café.

« Ton café Dai… »

Il se fige. Il n’ose pas lever les yeux. Il fixe sa tasse, son souffle est court. Cette voix. Elle est plus basse, plus grave mais cette manière de prononcer sur surnom... Son cœur semble vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine. Il rêve ? Il dort ? C’est encore un de ses cauchemars où il le retrouve ?

**KAGAMI**

Il a mis longtemps à se décider en l’observant depuis les cuisine. Il attend ce moment depuis dix ans. Il a du mal à croire que c’est réellement en train de se produire. Il a peur. Il ne sait pas comment ça peut se passer. Revoir quelqu’un qu’on a aimé si fort après dix ans sans nouvelle… Il n’arrive pas à imaginer ce qui se passe dans la tête de Daiki. Il voit qu’il s’est crispé en entendant sa voix, il l’a reconnu.

Il hésite et puis prend une chaise pour s’asseoir parce que ses jambes tremblent. Il est trop épuisé et ce n’est pas le moment de s’écrouler. Il reste néanmoins à une distance respectable. Et il a peur de la réaction de Daiki. Il le regarde, il est toujours aussi beau. Ses traits se sont durcis un peu, sa peau est plus sombre.

Il lève les yeux sur lui et son regard bleu qui semble refléter la couleur du ciel orageux se pose sur lui et lui coupe le souffle. Les éclairs zèbrent le ciel par la fenêtre alors que la pluie tombe à torrent, semblant faire écho à ce qui se passe dans la tête de Daiki.

Sa poitrine lui fait mal. Il a envie de pleurer. Il tremble. Il aurait dû manger quelque chose. Mais il avait peur qu’il s’en aille avant qu’il n’ait le temps de lui parler.

Il se regarde quelques longues minutes en silence, comme si le temps c’était figé dans le restaurant alors que les éléments se déchaînent à l’extérieur vidant la rue de ses passants.

Daiki souffle incrédule, une expression de stupeur peinte sur le visage comme si l’impossible venait de se produire, comme cette première fois où avec Kuroko ils l’ont battu lors de la Winter Cup.

« Taiga ? »

Sa voix est rauque et lui file un putain de frisson. Il se passe une main sur le visage, bordel c’est vraiment plus dur que ce qu’il avait prévu. Il déglutit.

« Ouais. »

Un long silence encore. Mais ce n’est pas un de ces silences qu’ils partageaient quand ils étaient ensemble, un de ces silences où ils savouraient juste la présence de l’autre. Celui-là il est lourd et pèse sur les épaules.  D u genre de ceux qu’on ne sait pas comment briser. Il ne sait pas quoi dire et tout ce qui lui vient est pathétique. 

Pourtant, malgré le poids qui comprime sa poitrine, il tente :  « Si j’avais su que c’était toi qui venais bouffer mon Teriyaki tous les jours… J’serais sorti de mon antre plus tôt… »

Il ne sait pas ce qu’il avait espéré en revoyant Daiki, sûrement pas ce silence pesant. Peut-être des cris, peut-être des coups, peut-être des larmes ou des embrassades. Mais pas ce vide.

Daiki se passe une main tendue dans les cheveux.  Il espère un mot de sa part mais rien ne  vient .

«  Dai… Please… Say something…

— Fuck Taiga… What I’m suppose to say ? Tu as disparu pendant dix ans… Je pensais que j’te reverrai jamais…

— I know… I’m sorry… Je savais pas comment vous contacter… Mon père s’en est assuré… »

**AOMINE**

Il ne rêve pas même s’il a du mal à croire que c’est vrai. Il ne rêve pas… D’habitude dans ses rêves Taiga n’a pas l’air aussi épuisé. Dans ses rêves, il le regarde avec un sourire machiavélique en lui jetant au visage sa supériorité. Il le regarde en lui rappelant à quel point il est pathétique que lui il a tourné la page depuis longtemps et il lui présente son mec super sexy et…

Il chasse ses images de son esprit.

Non. Il ne rêve pas. L’homme qui est face à lui à l’air juste au bout de sa vie, comme si le rouleau compresseur qu’il conduisait ce matin pour refaire le bitume lui était passé dessus. Il avait cru qu’il se mettrait à chialer comme un con en le revoyant, qu’il se jetterai à son cou pathétique en le suppliant de l’aimer de nouveau. Mais la fragilité de l’homme qui lui fait face le déstabilise, il le reconnaît et à la fois il lui semble tellement différent.

« Tora… Et un Teriyaki qui avait le goût de la nostalgie… Putain j’suis trop con de pas avoir capté... »

Il observe autour de lui avec un nouveau regard en sachant maintenant où il se trouve. Il y a quelque chose qui n’a pas changé, chez Taiga il se sent bien. Il prend sa tasse et la boit doucement. Il n’a jamais imaginé leurs retrouvailles comme ça. Il pensait qu’il aurait le temps de se préparer, de réfléchir à ce qu’il dirait. Il pensait que ce serait facile, naturel. Mais il sent comme un mur entre eux. Qu’est ce que Taiga a fait toutes ces années en dehors du basket ? Est-ce qu’il l’a cherché ? Pourquoi il se retrouve dans un restaurant ? Qui il a aimé ? Est-ce qu’il aime quelqu’un aujourd’hui ? Est-ce qu’ils pourraient s’aimer de nouveau ?

Son regard revient se poser sur Taiga, qui garde le sien rivé au sol, ses cheveux sont un peu longs et en bataille, on y voit la marque de la protection qu’il a dû porter toute la matinée en cuisine. Son corps est musclé et sa peau brille un peu couverte d’une fine pellicule de sueur. Il est beau. Magnifique. Mais si épuisé. Il a l’air brisé. Sa jambe bouge nerveusement. Il relève les yeux sur lui et son regard croise ses rubis qui ont perdu tant d’éclat. Taiga reste tendu sur sa chaise et lui il s’affaisse dans la sienne en esquissant un sourire triste.

« T’as une sale gueule Taiga… »

Ça fait rire légèrement son ex et il lui semble qu’un peu de cette lourdeur qui les entoure s’allège.

« Merci… Ouais… Je dors pas très bien en ce moment… Le stress tout ça…

— Tu changes pas…

— Je dirais que ça empire même.

— Tss… Je savais qu’il fallait que je t’apprenne l’art de la sieste.

— Ouais »

Taiga affiche un petit sourire, le cœur n’y est qu’à moitié, trop de nervosité. Il le voit hésiter et puis souffler doucement.

« Comment tu vas Daiki ? »

Même après tout ce temps, sa voix le caresse et le ferait presque ronronner quand il prononce son prénom avec autant de douceur.

« On fait aller… »

Il soupire et ajoute.

« Disons que… J’ai pas bien vécu le départ de mon ex y’a dix ans et là… Bah… j’survis.

— Ouais… J’crois que je vois l’idée… Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

— Ouvrier dans la voirie. Et toi… Un restaurant hein ? »

Taiga sourit un peu plus franchement. Ce sourire manque de chaleur et d’étincelle. Il est un peu terne et fatigué, mais il l’aime quand même.

Il est vraiment faible face à ce mec.

« Ouais… C’était une idée de mon ex. Plus une blague en fait. Mais j’crois que, ça m’a plu. »

Il reste un peu surpris, le regard et le sourire quand il dit ça. Il parle bien de lui ?

Il se rappelle vaguement. Il adorait tellement sa cuisine qu’il lui avait dit que si le basket marchait pas il pourrait toujours ouvrir son resto. Le souvenir s’éclaircit. Il sortait d’une séance de basket et Taiga avait préparé un poulet teriyaki en un tour de main.

« Un mec de bons conseils alors…

— Je dirai plutôt… Qu’il dit beaucoup de conneries… Mais ça lui arrive de dire des trucs intelligents.

— Oi ! Bakagami c’est comme ça qu’on parle à un pote qu’on n’a pas vu depuis dix ans ? »

 _Pote..._ Est-ce qu’ils peuvent seulement encore être ami après tout ce temps et après ce qu’ils ont été ? Il se sent brisé, il est dégoûté de lui-même. Et Taiga semble dans un piteux état aussi. Est-ce qu’il y a encore quelque chose à sauver d’eux ?

Il soupire et avale le reste de son café et lui montre sa tasse vide.

« T’as pas un truc plus fort à nous proposer ? »

  
**KAGAMI**

Il est soulagé que Daiki ne s’enfuit pas. Il avait eu peur, mais il semble disposer au moins à discuter.

« Whisky ?

— Ouais. Ça c’est bien. »

Il se lève et serre deux verres et en donne un à Daiki.

« Oh… Tu m’accompagnes en plus ?

— Aho ! J’ai plus seize ans ! »

Daiki se fout de sa gueule et bêtement, ça lui fait du bien. Peut-être qu’ils vont réussir à faire revivre quelque chose entre eux. Ils trinquent et il boit quelques gorgées du liquide ambré qui brûle un peu sa gorge. Mais ça fait du bien. Ils restent silencieux. Bizarrement, le silence qui s’installe maintenant est moins lourd.

« Il s’est passé quoi Taiga ? Pourquoi… Aujourd’hui ? Après dix ans ?

— Quand j’ai compris que tu viendrais jamais en NBA… Il m’a fallu du temps pour avoir le courage de revenir et payer quelqu’un pour retrouver vos coordonnées…

— Nos ?

— Kuroko, Tatsuya et toi… J’suis pas… Doué avec le téléphone.

— Pourtant on a fait des trucs sympas au téléphone… »

Ça le rend triste d’évoquer leurs souvenirs avec Daiki. Ça aurait pu être malaisant. Mais c’est juste triste.

« Baka…

— Je sais… Encore un truc qui n’a pas changé quoi. T’as appelé Tetsu et Tasuya ?

— Kuroko… Trop tard. Déjà en Afrique… Et Tatsuya je l’ai eu y’a deux jours et je l’ai vu hier… C’est lui qui m’a dit que tu venais ici tous les midis. J’ai vite fait le rapprochement avec mon client super beau gosse qui fait baver mon serveur tous les midis et ne mange que le menu Teriyaki. Tu sais que mes autres plats sont très bons aussi ? Les clients sont visiblement satisfaits.

— J’en doute pas. »

Daiki rigole un peu et reboit de son whisky le regard fuyant.

« Et ton serveur t’a dit autre chose ?

— Ouais… Que t’avais pas été réceptif à ses avances.

— Et Tatsuya… Il t’a dit quoi ? »

Il hausse doucement les épaules.

« Juste quelques trucs…

— Taiga soit plus précis…

— Que tu allais pas bien depuis que mon père m’a renvoyé aux Etats-Unis. Que tu es en aussi bons termes avec tes parents que je le suis avec mon père. Que tu as abandonné le basket. Que tu es repartis en dépression et que tu as pris des trucs. Que… Tu sors beaucoup.

— Joli résumé de ma vie pathétique.

— C’est pas pathétique… »

Daiki se renferme un peu et fixe la fenêtre sans la voir, les éclairs se reflètant dans ses yeux. Il reste silencieux, sans le regarder. Et il sent comme ce mur qui semblait s’effacer un peu se renforcer d’un coup. Il inspire doucement et il souffle.

« Daiki… J’sais ce que t’as vécu… J’étais là aussi… On est deux à avoir subi ça. Je t’ai jamais jugé… Et je te jugerai pas aujourd’hui non plus… Jamais. T’as fait ce que t’avais besoin de faire pour… survivre.

— Survivre… Ouais… J’ai pensé à abandonner… ça rime à quoi tout ça hein ? »

Le regard de Daiki est dur et… _pensé à abandonner_ … ça fait mal à entendre. Daiki soupire et boit son verre cul sec.

« Alors vas-y… Dis moi… Qu’est ce que tu as fait pendant dix ans ? T’es revenu des US avec quelqu’un peut-être…

— Personne. J’ai commencé à fumer, à boire de l’alcool plus fort. J’ai fait… Du sport. J’ai eu d’importants troubles du sommeil. J’ai continué à bouffer pour compenser. J’ai essayé la NBA… J’ai morflé. Je me suis dopé… J’ai morflé encore… Salement. Et j’ai abandonné parce que j’avais assez de tunes pour me barrer. J’ai réussi à re-dormir… Un peu grâce à des médocs mais ça m’rendait incapable de rien dans la journée… Alors j’ai arrêté. Et j’ai décidé de revenir à Tokyo et de… Commencer une nouvelle vie ? Ou… »

Sa voix tremble un peu quand il avoue.

« … Reprendre celle qui a été interrompue il y a dix ans. »

Daiki soutient quelques instants son regard, puis il répond.

« Une nouvelle… ça me semble plus raisonnable. Certaines personnes de cette ancienne vie n’existent plus... »

Il a envie de pleurer. Est-ce que Daiki lui ferme toutes les portes ? Il déglutit et souffle.

« Mais peut-être que je peux apprendre à connaître celles qui restent... »

**AOMINE**

Bien-sûr il a envie de répondre oui. Mais ça fait terriblement peur. Il ne sait pas si c’est possible. Il ne sait pas s’il peut revivre un truc aussi fort. Il ne sait pas si ça peut même se reproduire. Est-ce qu’il est capable d’être un ami pour Taiga ? Ses sentiments sont cabossés, mais derrière leur armure bosselée ils sont toujours là et si elle se brise… Il va tellement souffrir.

Ils vont souffrir.

Parce que ça ne peut pas marcher n’est-ce pas ? Taiga va mal, il l’a entendu et il aimerait l’aider… Mais qu’est ce qu’un dépressif qui se soûle, se défonce et se fait défoncer par tout les gays qu’il croisent, pourrait faire pour lui ? Il n’est déjà pas capable de s’aider lui-même. C’est Taiga qui l’a sauvé il y a dix ans… Pas l’inverse. Lui il est trop faible pour ça. Il n’est bon à rien.

Le regard de Taiga le transperce douloureusement.

_Me regarde pas comme ça. T’as le même regard que ce jour-là… Quand mon père nous a découvert et t’a demandé de te barrer. Ce regard. Il fait mal. J’ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Mais on va souffrir. Comme cette fois là. Et j’parle même pas des coups que j’ai pris quand mon père m’a tabassé. J’te parle du trou que t’as dans la poitrine là… Ce truc qui te bouffe et qui te dévore chaque jour. Il absorbe tout ce qui a de bon en toi. Bientôt on sera entièrement absorbé par ce trou noir… Si je te réponds oui… On va juste précipiter notre chute. Tu devrais le réaliser. J’suis qu’un déchet Taiga… J’suis pas quelqu’un de bien. J’suis qu’une épave. J’suis déjà mort._

Il soupire et se masse la nuque.

« J’suppose que tu peux… Mais j’te préviens… Tu risques d’être déçu de ce que tu vas trouver… »

Il se relève. Il est temps qu’il parte. Il a besoin de digérer tout ça. Soudain il sent oppressé et a l’impression de suffoquer. Parce que l’amour pour ces yeux rubis est toujours là, puissant et le prend à la gorge. Il n’est pas prêt à y céder.

**KAGAMI**

Il reprend sa respiration doucement. Déçu ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il est différent ? Bien-sûr il l’est et lui aussi. Il n’a pas peur d’être déçu. Il n’y croit pas. Parce qu’il ne s’attend à rien. Il s’est refusé tout espoir jusqu’à présent. Il veut juste, le revoir, lui reparler et le redécouvrir. Et combler ce sentiment qui pince sa poitrine douloureusement depuis si longtemps.

Il se lève à sa suite inquiet.

« Tu t’en vas ?

— Ouais… Désolé… Mais ça fait un peu beaucoup pour aujourd’hui…

— Quand on peut se voir ? »

Pressé de fuir, malgré la pluie Daiki ouvre la porte, laissant le fracas assourdissant de l’orage entrer dans la pièce. Il se retourne légèrement hausse les épaules, il distingue à peine les mots qu’il prononce sous le grondement du tonnerre.

« ...mange ici... les midis… demain. »

  
  


  
  



	11. 11 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 11/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**1** **1** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Est-ce qu’il a mieux dormi ? On peut dire ça en tout cas. Il a mis du temps à s’endormir, mais il ne s’est pas réveillé de la nuit et il n’a pas fait de cauchemars. Une nuit de quatre heures sans interruption c’est presque un luxe. Il appréhende un peu moins que la veille de voir Daiki. Rien n’est gagné, il l’a senti fuyant. Mais au moins, il a dit qu’il viendrait.

Las, il se lève et commence à se préparer pour aller courir. Il a besoin de se défouler. Même épuisé, le sport est toujours une source de réconfort et d’apaisement. Il a une impression de liberté quand il fait du sport. Et puis, ça l’aide à se remettre les idées en place.

Il met son casque sur ses oreilles et allume son téléphone pour voir arriver un mail.

  
  


_Bonjour Kagami-kun,_

_Momoi m’a donné tes coordonnées j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas._

_Je suis déçu d’avoir manqué ton retour. Tes milkshakes sont toujours aussi délicieux._

_J’espère que tu vas bien. Tu as vu Aomine et Himuro je crois. Comment ça s’est passé ?_

_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles s’il te plaît._

_À bientôt,_

_Tetsuya_

  
  


Il est surpris. Mais ce message lui fait un bien fou. Kuroko s’adresse à lui, comme s’il ne s’était pas passé dix ans mais dix jours. En revenant ici, sa principale crainte était simplement que tout le monde l’ait oublié comme un camarade de classe de passage dont on se souvient à peine du nom, être juste le grand gars aux cheveux rouges au lycée. Kuroko lui parle comme un ami et c’est sacrément réconfortant.

**MOMOI**

Tora Izakaya. Sérieusement ? On pouvait pas faire plus clair comme nom pourtant. Mais personne n’y avait pensé. Après tout, personne ne savait qu’il était au Japon.

Elle regarde l’heure. Dix heures il doit déjà être là. Elle se décide à traverser la rue et pousse la porte de l’établissement. Le tintement de la clochette résonne doucement. Au début malgré la lumière tamisée, elle a l’impression que le lieu est vide, puis des bruits lui parviennent provenant des cuisines. Elle hume une bonne odeur appétissante. Elle tourne sur elle-même et observe l’espace. S’imprégnant de l’atmosphère.

Elle est à peu près sûre que Taiga n’a pas fait appel à un professionnel de la décoration pour aménager l’intérieur. Il l’a fait à sa façon. Ça rappelle un pub irlandais. Pas étonnant que ça plaise à Daiki. Mais ça lui plaît à elle aussi cela dit. Elle observe et elle voit les détails, des objets de décoration glaner dans des brocantes, de la récup’. Taiga n’a pas investi un local au hasard, il a cherché à s’installer et le personnaliser.

Et cette analyse la soulage un peu. Taiga n’est pas de passage. Il n’a pas tenté cette aventure sur un coup de tête. Il a choisi d’être là et mûri sa décision. Elle sourit. Évidemment, Taiga n’est un impulsif malgré les apparences. C’est quelqu’un de réfléchi et posé qui aime maîtriser les choses. Non plutôt qui a véritable besoin de contrôle. Trop peut-être. Et c’était ce qui lui faisait du bien en étant avec Daiki, parce qu’il n’y avait qu’avec lui et au basket qu’il cessait de tout contrôler.

Elle avait oublié ça. Dix ans c’est long. Et elle avait oublié. Daiki pense toujours que Taiga est parfait et qu’il a été le seul à être « sauvé ». Mais elle a toujours été persuadée que l’ancien as de Seirin retirait aussi énormément de cette relation. Une sorte de Yin et de Yang qui formaient une harmonie. Un accro au travail avec un paresseux qui s’équilibraient finalement. Taiga arrivait à s’arrêter de s’activer avec Daiki, quand Daiki lui se bougeait un peu plus les fesses.

Et c’était pas des blagues, elle n’en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand Taiga lui avait affirmé qu’il faisait presque tout le temps la vaisselle et les courses avec lui. Incroyable.

Oui ils s’apportaient beaucoup tous les deux.

Et comme une idiote elle avait oublié.

En voyant Daiki revenir hier, elle n’a pas eu besoin de lui poser de question pour savoir que la rencontre avec Taiga avait eu lieu. Il avait l’air plus mal encore qu’au premier jour de ce mois-d’août. Il était perdu. En le voyant comme ça, elle avait ressenti comme toujours ce besoin de le protéger. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Taiga revenir et piétiner ce qu’il était peut-être en train de construire avec un autre. Elle ne pouvait laisser Taiga revenir et le renvoyer dans les abîmes desquels il avait si longtemps luté pour remonter et dont il commençait tout juste à presque émerger. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Pourtant, elle était la première à dire que Taiga avait attendu Daiki en NBA… Mais voir Daiki aussi défait… C’était trop dur.

Et c’était pour ça qu’elle était là aujourd’hui.

Daiki ne lui avait rien dit. Comme d’habitude quand il s’agit de Taiga il se renferme comme une huître. Mais elle n’imaginait que rien de très bon soit sorti de cet échange. Tatsuya lui avait pris la défense de Taiga, mais elle ne voyait que Daiki qu’elle soutenait depuis dix ans contre tous et surtout contre lui-même.

Mais elle avait oublié. Elle avait oublié pourquoi elle appréciait Taiga. Et là dans ce lieu, doucement la mémoire lui revient. Il n’a pas choisi ce qu’il s’est passé. Et dix ans… Quand on connaît Taiga, s’il a vécu le même traumatisme que Daiki… Finalement c’est pas si long. Parce que Taiga ne se lance jamais tête baissée. Il s’est préparé. Il a eu besoin de temps parce qu’il ne sait pas faire les choses à moitié.

« Momoi ? »

Elle se retourne. Elle ne l’a pas entendu approcher. Elle sourit en faisant face à ce géant aux cheveux rouges. Il fait la même taille que Daiki. Les cheveux en bataille et des traits extrêmement fatigués. Tatsuya lui avait dit, mais elle est presque surprise de le voir. Taiga avait toujours été souriant, toujours en forme, toujours le premier sur le terrain, toujours levé aux aurores pour aller courir. Mais il n’avait plus cet éclat. Elle ne laisse pas paraître son trouble. Elle répond doucement.

« Bonjour Kagamin. »

**KAGAMI**

Il ne s’attendait pas à la voir. Il est un peu troublé. Elle est toujours aussi ravissante. Elle porte une jolie robe d’été blanche avec de discrets dessins fleuris noirs.

« Salut… Euh… Tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Si je ne te dérange pas… Un thé ? »

Il hoche doucement la tête et lui sourit avant de passer derrière le comptoir pour préparer la boisson.

« Les affaires marchent bien ?

— Ouais. Je me plains pas.

— Rien d’étonnant. Ta cuisine est toujours aussi excellente.

— Tu étais là aussi dimanche.

— Effectivement. D’ailleurs… Bon anniversaire en retard.

— Ah… Merci. »

Il sort la tasse le temps que l’eau chauffe et se retourne vers elle. Elle s’est assise au bar.

« Je suis désolée de te le dire mais… Tu n’as pas l’air très en forme.

— Ouais… Je dors pas beaucoup. Ça le début… Je suis un peu stressé et ça demande beaucoup de travail.

— Oui j’imagine. Tu es tout seul ?

— Oui.

— Effectivement. Il faut te ménager quand même…

— Ouais… Je sais. »

Il verse l’eau dans la théière et la pose à côté de la tasse de Momoi.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Momoi sourit doucement. Elle plonge son regard rose dans le sien. Un de ses regards inquisiteurs, ceux qui semblent vous lire de l’intérieur. Il a toujours été impressionné par ces yeux-là. Et malgré les années, il rougit un peu. Puis elle détourne son regard en soupirant.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi… Je suis venue voir si tu étais sérieux.

— Sérieux ? Comment ça ? »

Vis-à-vis de Daiki ? Wait… Rien n’a même recommencé même pas un début d’amitié. Son cœur s’affole dans sa poitrine. Il peut pas s’engager comme ça. Il a besoin d’y réfléchir, il n’est même pas sûr d’être la bonne personne pour Daiki après tout ce temps.

« Sérieux… Pour ton retour… Je voulais être sûr que tu comptais resté. Que tu n’étais pas revenu pour faire une réapparition dans la vie de Daiki et repartir comme ça…

— Quoi ?! Non mais attend… J’ai pas choisi de partir la première fois ! »

Elle ne se laisse pas ébranlée par sa soudaine réaction et lève la main en signe d’apaisement.

« Je sais… Enfin… Je crois que je l’avais un peu oublié… Toutes ces années ont été difficiles et j’avais occulté certaines choses. Je suis désolée.

— Ok… Et alors ? T’as ta réponse ? »

Il sait que son ton est un peu dur, mais à l’entendre, et Tatsuya avait eu un peu le même discours, Daiki avait été le seul à souffrir. Mais personne était avec lui, il n’avait pas été seulement arraché à l’homme qu’il aimait mais aussi à ses amis.

« Je suis désolée Taiga. Vraiment. Ça a dû être difficile. »

Il s’adosse au plan derrière lui et se masse doucement la nuque.

« Oui j’ai ma réponse. Et je suis désolée encore une fois d’avoir douté. Mais… Daiki est très important pour moi, je l’ai vu tellement souffrir…

— Arrête… J’ai compris te fatigue pas. Il a souffert… Mais lui il t’avait toi… Et s’il m’aimait… Crois-moi… Je l’aimais encore plus. »

Il sent son regard s’embuer de larmes et il détourne quelques instants les yeux, pour les refouler. Elle sourit.

« Je ne crois pas qu’on peut mesurer la force d’un amour… Mais… Oui j’ai compris mon erreur. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu es revenu pour le… Reconquérir ? »

Le reconquérir ? Si seulement… Il ne sait même pas s’il en est capable. Il ne sait même pas ce qu’il reste après tout ce temps. Pourtant, il vit dans l’attente de le revoir depuis dix ans… Et maintenant qu’il y est… Il est perdu. Il ne sait plus ce qu’il veut, ce qu’il peut espérer.

**MOMOI**

« Et si c’est le cas ? Tu veux m’en empêcher ? »

Elle entend le désespoir dans cette voix. Elle était tellement inquiète pour Daiki qu’elle n’a pas pensé à ce qu’il a pu vivre lui pendant toutes ces années. Est-ce qu’il avait quelqu’un pour l’épauler ? Il a l’air plus seul que jamais.

Peut-être qu’elle n’aurait pas dû lui dire la vérité. Mais Taiga n’est pas une personne qui gère très bien le mensonge. Elle préfère jouer cartes sur table avec lui.

« … Je veux juste savoir quelles sont tes intentions… Mais je ne t’empêcherai à rien. Je veux juste savoir dans quel état d’esprit tu es…

— Je sais pas… Je l’aime toujours… En tout cas, j’aime toujours celui qu’il y était il y a dix ans… Et techniquement… »

Il s’arrête et semble réticent à vouloir finir cette phrase, mais elle ne le presse pas. Elle attend. Son thé refroidit, dommage il sent bon. Mais elle n’ose pas briser le moment d’un mouvement, de peur que la confession lui échappe. Sa voix est plus basse et brisée quand il achève enfin : « On a jamais rompu... »

Et dans cet aveu elle comprend à quel point il s’est raccroché à ça toutes ses années. Il a réellement attendu Daiki. Tout ce temps, il n’a pas cessé de penser à lui. Et elle se sent mal pour lui.

« Taiga… Tu sais que personne ne t’aurait tenu rigueur de… rencontrer quelqu’un d’autre…

— Mais je pouvais pas… Les choses ne se sont pas terminés correctement. Je l’aimais toujours… Et même si je rencontrais quelqu’un d’autre. J’avais toujours cet amour-là qui prenait trop de place… Je pouvais pas l’abandonner parce que… Il m’a jamais dit qu’il ne m’aimait plus… Et c’était pas non plus comme s’il était mort… Je devais juste attendre de le revoir. »

Il se passe les mains sur le visage, il semble encore plus fatigué que quand elle est arrivée. Il soupire.

« Je sais pas Momoi… Je sais pas… Peut-être que je suis venu le reconquérir, peut-être que je suis venu entendre de sa bouche qu’il n’éprouve plus rien pour moi… Je sais pas… Pour l’instant, je veux juste… Lui parler… Et apprendre à le connaître de nouveau et… On verra. Mais si je fais pas ça… Je pourrai jamais renoncer… »

Finalement, Taiga et Daiki se ressemblent. Cet amour intense exceptionnel qui les lie, ne s’est jamais fragilisé, mais les a profondément blessés d’avoir été ainsi nié et rejeté.

« Ok. Sois prudent… Daiki n’est plus celui qu’il était…

— Je suis plus le même non plus.

— Oui. »

Elle sourit tristement, non ils ne sont plus les mêmes. Ils auraient pu être tellement heureux. Mais ils sont encore jeunes. Ces retrouvailles vont peut-être leur permettre d’avancer que ce soit ensemble ou sur des chemins différents.

Elle boit son thé et savoure les épices cachées.

« Il est bon ce thé.

— Merci.

— C’est toi qui le fait ?

— Ouais.

— Très bon. »

Elle savoure une nouvelle gorgée.

« Bien… Je vais pas trop traîner je crois que tu as du travail. »

Il hoche doucement la tête. Elle a envie de le serrer dans ces bras pour le réconforter, sa tristesse fait mal à voir.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander une dernière chose ?

— Au point où on en est… J’t’écoute.

— Tu accepterais de m’accorder une interview ? En tant qu’ancien basketteur… Et ça ferait de la pub pour ton resto.

— Je sais pas si j’ai envie de faire beaucoup de pub… Je veux juste… Vivre ma vie tranquille maintenant.

— Juste l’interview ? »

Il la regarde fixement et elle voit dans son regard qu’il y réfléchit sérieusement.

« OK… Mais tu réponds à une question…

— Hm… Je t’écoute.

— Tatsuya m’a dit que Daiki avait quelqu’un de sérieux en ce moment… Est-ce que c’est vrai ?

— Daiki ne t’a pas dit qu’il était célibataire ?

— Si… Mais ça ne colle pas vraiment avec le point de vue de Tatsuya.

— Daiki n’a été qu’une seule fois sérieux dans une relation et c’était avec toi. Mais comparé à tout ce qu’il a vécu depuis ta disparition… Le gars qu’il a rencontré le week-end dernier est-ce qui ressemble de plus près à une histoire sérieuse. Mais ça ne date que du week-end dernier. Et il semblerait que le gars soit amoureux aussi d’un autre. »

Elle sourit.

« Une autre question ?

— Non…

— Je te recontacterai pour l’interview. Il faut que je prépare ça, un jeudi je suppose ?

— Ouais. Un jeudi c’est bien. »

Elle termine son thé et se relève.

« Merci Taiga. À bientôt. »

**AOMINE**

Aujourd’hui, Yuu n’a pas essayé de le draguer. Taiga a dû lui faire la leçon. Il a été aimable néanmoins. Il lui a servi son café puis il est parti. Et maintenant. Il est de nouveau seul dans le restaurant et attend nerveux que Taiga sorte des cuisines.

Il mentirait s’il disait qu’il ne se sentait pas un peu comme un jeune puceau qui attend son crush. Rien a changé finalement. Même après tout ce temps, Taiga lui fait toujours tourner la tête et fait naître ce nuage de papillons dans son ventre qui lui a presque coupé l’appétit. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissent plus, il ne sait pas où ils vont et il flippe comme un malade.

Mais il est curieux. Il a besoin de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé là-bas. Il a parlé de drogue, de souffrance. Il a utilisé des termes difficiles. Hier soir, il a envoyé un message à Tatsuya pour savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé. Mais Taiga n’avait rien dit à son frère. La seule info qu’il a pu glaner et qu’il trouve d’autant plus inquiétante. C’est que Taiga a dû être très seul. Mais Taiga il supporte pas la solitude. C’est con parce que c’est un mec très solitaire et très secret, mais en vrai la solitude lui fait mal.

Il entend une porte s’ouvrir et il relève la tête. Taiga sort de la cuisine en retirant son tablier, qu’il pose négligemment sur le bar. Il déglutit, ce tablier lui rappelle des trucs trop sexy.

« Salut Dai… Whisky ?

— Ouais. Parfait le whisky. »

Comme la veille, il sert deux verres et le rejoint. Il s’installe face à lui. Voilà… C’est un vrai rendez-vous cette fois.

« C’est l’idée de me voir qui te rend nerveux ? T’as une tête pire qu’hier.

— Toujours aimable... »

Taiga soupire et se frotte la nuque.

« Non… J’ai réussi à presque dormir normalement cette nuit… Mais j’ai eu de la visite ce matin.

— Quoi ?! T’as des problèmes ? Des soucis d’argent ? Tu… Te drogues encore ? »

Des frissons lui parcourent le dos quand il entend le rire de Taiga, un vrai rire. Pas juste une pâle copie fatiguée. Non là il rit vraiment. Et ça lève un poids dans son cœur.

« T’inquiète pas comme ça ! J’ai pas de problèmes d’argent. La NBA ça rapporte pas mal… Et non… Je me dope plus… Enfin je prends de temps en temps des somnifères. Et… J’essaie de pas en abuser.

— Ben c’est quoi le problème ?

— Momoi est passée ce matin.

— Satsu ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour me mettre en garde… De pas faire n’importe quoi avec toi... T’as de la chance d’avoir des gens qui s’inquiètent pour toi... »

Il entend de l’amertume et de la jalousie dans sa voix. Il se sent un peu agressé par ce ton. Comme si c’était de sa faute que Taiga se soit retrouvé seul.

« Et quoi ? Tu veux dire que j’aurai pas dû finir dans cet état parce que j’étais pas seul c’est ça ? Tu crois que j’ai pas le droit d’être malheureux parce que j’étais pas seul ? T’étais plus à plaindre que moi et tu t’en sors mieux c’est ça qu’tu dis ? »

Taiga secoue la tête doucement.

« Non… Et je vais pas rentrer dans ton jeu Dai… T’as pas changé… Comme toujours… Tu ne crois entendre derrière mes mots que ce que tu te pardonnes pas à toi-même… T’as toujours fait ça… Et moi j’ai pas changé non plus… Si j’ai un reproche à te faire je le ferai… Mais j’te reprocherai jamais de te sentir mal… Chacun ses tolérances, chacun ses circonstances… On n’est pas tous logés à la même enseigne… »

Son cœur se serre… Il détourne le regard et ravale sa rancœur. Parce que Taiga a raison, il s’en veut à lui-même d’être aussi faible. Il se sent coupable de ça, tout ce que Tetsu et Satsu on fait pour lui et il est pas foutu d’être heureux. C’est d’ailleurs bien pour eux qu’il ne s’est pas totalement laissé allé et qu’il ne s’est pas totalement foutu en l’air. Ils se sont trop battus pour lui. Il déglutit et Taiga reprend plus doucement.

« Mais tout ça…

— Tu m’l’as déjà dit… »

Taiga se passe une main nerveuse sur sa nuque. Et lui aussi il pourrait lui dire qu’il n’a pas changé. Mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il boit un peu de whisky pour se calmer et arrêter de se torturer. Il laisse sa colère injustifiée se dissoudre dans l’alcool.

« Ouais… T’as raison… J’comprends pas pourquoi ils s’acharnent à vouloir m’aider… »

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux la colère dissipée laisse place à la culpabilité qu’il ne veut pas gérer maintenant.

« Désolé que Satsu soit venue… Trop protectrice… Elle t’a dit quoi pour que ça te perturbe autant ?

— Elle a juste été honnête… Et j’préfère qu’elle l’ait été. T’inquiète c’est pas grave. J’suis content de savoir que tu étais pas seul… Sincèrement… Bref… Elle n’a fait que ce qu’elle pensait être le mieux pour te protéger. »

**M OMOI**

« Dai-chan ? J’suis rentrée. »

Elle se déchausse et lève les yeux sur son colocataire et ami qui semble mécontent.

« Un problème ?

— Pourquoi t’es allée voir Taiga ? »

Elle soupire. Et lui fait signe de se pousser.

« J’avais juste besoin d’être sûre… Et j’lui ai demandé une interview ?

— Ah ouais… Tu perds pas le nord quoi... »

Elle sort deux bières du frigo et lui en tend une.

« Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et raconte-moi comment ça s’est passé. »

Daiki soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, mais il accepte de s’asseoir dans le canapé et boit sa bière.

« Bien. Je crois…

— T’as l’air plus… En forme qu’hier en tout cas. Alors raconte.

— On a juste parlé.

— De quoi ?

— Boulot… Surtout. Il m’a expliqué comment il a monté son resto…

— Il ne t’a pas parlé de la NBA ?

— On a évité le sujet…

— Tu vas le revoir ?

— Demain… Comme aujourd’hui quoi. »

Elle scrute son ami et elle sait lire sur son visage qu’il a envie de céder à cet amour qui ne l’a jamais quitté.

« T’as envie de recommencer avec lui ?

— Je sais pas… Si je peux. Si je suis la bonne personne. Mais j’veux au moins qu’on redevienne ami… J’ai envie de savoir ce qui lui ait arrivé quand il était tout seul là-bas. »

Daiki boit un peu de sa bière avant de reporter son regard sur elle. Il se mordille la lèvre et il avoue.

« Je l’aime toujours…

— Je sais. »


	12. 12 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 12/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**1** **2** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Daiki lui adresse un dernier sourire qui réveille ces foutus papillons dans son ventre. Et comme un con amoureux il répond niaisement à ce sourire. La porte se referme sur son ex avec un dernier « à vendredi ». Jeudi va lui sembler très très long.

En trois jours c’est déjà devenu un rituel qu’il aime, partager ce verre de whisky à discuter avec Daiki. Ils évoquent leurs souvenirs, surtout ceux précédents leur couple. Leur couple reste douloureux, trop intime et trop intense alors qu’ils se sentent encore perdus. Ils parlent un peu de l’après. Ils sont revenus sur la façon dont c’était passé pour lui le départ à L.A. L’arrivée de son père, la confiscation de son téléphone et de son ordinateur. Il n’a pas compris ce qui s’est passé. Il a eu des propos absurdes comme quoi c’était L. A. qui avait fait de lui un… gay. Il préfère ne pas repenser aux termes qu’il a précisément utilisé et qui était particulièrement blessant. Il a réalisé que son père l’obligeait à quitter le Japon sans possibilité de dire au revoir à ses amis, mais il n’a rien pu faire. Il est juste resté impuissant à pleurer et supplier son père de ne pas faire ça, alors qu’il emballait ses quelques affaires. Et puis ils étaient montés dans l’avion. Après ça, il a commencé une grève du silence. Mais son père n’a jamais cédé et finalement s’en fichait royalement qu’il parle ou non.

Jusqu’à ses dix-huit ans. Jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse quitter le domicile familial, son père surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes et il n’avait plus le droit de sortir sans une bonne raison et en montrant patte blanche. Le sport était une bonne raison. Alors plus que jamais il s’est tourné vers le basket, le surf et le running. Il s’est entraîné comme un malade, ne voyant comme seule issue la fac de sport et la NBA qui pourraient l’emmener loin de son père.

Daiki lui a avoué une expérience assez similaire. Il avait été en colère pendant un temps, provoquant son père sans cesse et se prenant des volées de coups à chaque fois. Et puis, la colère a fini par s’apaiser pour laisser place au désespoir, au dégoût et à l’abandon. Il a abandonné la haine envers ses parents pour l’ignorance.

Il a fait profil bas. Il n’avait plus goût à rien alors de toute façon il n’essayait pas de sortir. Il passait son temps à larver dans son lit. Il a fait le minimum pour avoir des notes suffisantes et pouvoir travailler dès l’obtention de son diplôme. Il n’arrivait plus goût à rien, il n’avait plus aucune motivation à se lever le matin. Sans l’aide de Satsuki qui le sortait du lit pratiquement de force, il n’aurait jamais pu avancer.

Il se resserre un whisky, assis sur un tabouret du bar.

Ils ont tellement souffert juste à cause de leur amour. C’est le passé, mais sa colère demeure intacte. Ils sont tous les deux brisés. Même s’ils arrivent à panser les plaies, les cicatrices resteront toujours là au fond d’eux. Bien-sûr la meilleure riposte face à ceux qui les ont fait souffrir ce serait d’être heureux. Mais ça ne se fait pas d’un coup de baguette magique. Et puis sa colère n’est pas que pour eux. Elle est pour tous ceux qui vivent des choses similaires. Ceux qui sont rejetés, mis à la porte, tabassés, détruits parce qu’ils ne sont pas hétérosexuels et binaires.

Son regard se perd dans le vague. Il éloigne ses pensées qui le minent chaque fois et repense à Daiki et à leurs échanges. Il a l’impression que leur complicité est toujours là. Ils ont vieilli, ils ont un lourd vécu et de gros bagages à porter. Mais il garde l’espoir… Parce qu’il l’aime. La nuit dernière il a rêvé de Daiki. C’était un doux rêve, dans lequel ils semblaient heureux. Ils vivaient ensemble dans son appartement, Daiki y avait fait sa place et laissé son bordel. Et puis, il s’aimait charnellement. Un doux rêve. Un futur possible ? Il a envie d’y croire, parce que si ce n’est pas possible, sa colère le consumera.

Il repose son verre et récupère son tablier. Il est temps d’y retourner.

**  
AOMINE**

Il regarde le ciel encore lourd d’orage. Il a l’impression que le temps reflète sa confusion intérieure. Il a envie de céder à ses pulsions. Il a eu plusieurs fois envie cet après-midi d’embrasser  et  de toucher  Taiga, des flashs de leurs corps mêlés lui avaient donné très chaud.  Il sait que c’est prématuré. Mais il a envie de découvrir son nouveau corps… Celui qui a vieilli de dix ans mais qu’il devine, sous ses vêtements, tout aussi  magnifique que sa version plus jeune.

L’intimité physique lui fait envie. Mais le reste, s’ouvrir à lui totalement, s’engager, avouer qu’il l’aime encore l’effraie. S’il n’a plus voulu se lancer dans une relation, apprendre à connaître quelqu’un et prendre le risque de tomber amoureux, c’est parce que l’intensité des sentiments est proportionnel à la douleur de se voir arracher l’être aimé. 

Il sait que sa logique est complètement foireuse. Parce que l’amour pour Taiga il est toujours là, au creux de ses tripes, dans son cœur, dans sa tête. Et son désir pour lui est dicté par ses sentiments. Parce que tous les autres mecs avec lesquels il a couché n’ont jamais éveillé ce genre de trucs. Ces pulsions de désir. La pulsion de vouloir toucher un corps, sentir l’odeur de sa peau ou en goûter la saveur. Il n’y a que Taiga qui fait naître ça en lui.

En dix ans rien n’a changé. Il ne sait pas endurci. Il est toujours aussi faible face à lui. Pourtant, tout ce qu’il ne sait pas encore sur lui, lui fait aussi un peu peur. Taiga a parlé d’insomnies et de drogues.  Sérieusement… La dope c’est pas lui ça… Il lui est arrivé quoi pour en arriver là ? Satsuki lui dirait qu’il l’idolâtre trop, que Taiga est juste humain et qu’il n’est pas infaillible. Mais lui il a toujours trouvé Taiga invulnérable, sa volonté, sa combativité pouvait tout surmonter. Il sait bien qu’il a tort, pare qu’il connaît  quelques-unes des vulnérabilités de Taiga, celles qu’il est le seul à connaître, mais il était suffisamment fort pour ne pas se laisser submerger par elles contrairement à lui. Mais aujourd’hui, Taiga a pris des coups qui l’ont mis à terre et dont il a du mal à se relever. Et lui… Lui il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir l’aider. Comment il pourrait l’aider à gérer ses démons, quand il n’est même pas capable de gérer les siens ?


	13. 13 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 13/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Et c’est parti pour le treizième chapitre ! Merci à tous de suivre ce petit projet :) J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**1** **3** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Il émerge avec l’impression d’avoir beaucoup trop dormi, il se sent lourd et pourtant toujours épuisé. Il regarde l’heure un peu surpris. Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas dormi comme ça. Il n’osait pas s’avouer que ce qui le préoccupait plus que le restaurant était de revoir ses amis et en particulier Daiki. Les discussions avec lui se passent bien. Ok, il y a quelques accrochages, mais rien de méchant juste… Ces moments où l’un ou l’autre se voient mis face à ses vulnérabilités. Mais chaque fois, ils arrivent à désamorcer avant que ça parte dans les tours. Même s’ils ont dix ans de plus, ils se connaissent toujours et comme ils le faisaient avant ils savent se rassurer mutuellement. Alors il arrive à se détendre un peu et il dort un peu mieux.

Même la perspective de voir Tatsuya ce soir ne l’inquiète pas. Il se sent en confiance et rassuré.

Il s’étire et rejoint la cuisine pour se préparer un gros petit déjeuner. Ce soir, il ira courir. Maintenant, il fait trop chaud malgré les orages passés. Il réfléchit au programme de sa journée et se rappelle qu’il doit faire les courses pour le week-end et préparer les prochains menus. Un sourire s’affiche sur son visage et des papillons s’agitent dans son ventre quand une idée émerge. Il prend son téléphone et cherche le numéro de Daiki. Il n’a encore jamais osé l’utilisé. Il est un peu nerveux, mais il pianote rapidement : ‘Hello, c’est Taiga. Je manque d’inspiration pour les menus de la semaine. Tu as envie de quoi pour demain ?’

**AOMINE**

Quelle frustration ! Pourquoi Taiga ferme le jeudi ? Bon ok… Le gars est déjà tellement crevé ce serait de la folie de travailler sept jours sur sept. N’empêche qu’il a faim et que rien ne le tente alors qu’il inspecte d’un air peu enthousiaste les mets qui se présentent devant lui au konbini. Il finit par prendre un bol de ramen instantané, sans grande conviction.

Et puis honnêtement la petite discussion avec un bon verre de whisky, il l’apprécie. Il a encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur Taiga. Et puis, le Tora c’est un endroit neutre finalement. C’est chez Taiga mais ce n’est pas non plus son appartement qui serait trop intime. Ce n’est pas non plus un bar, un lieu public où ils pourraient se sentir gênés par des oreilles indiscrètes pour se confier. Le restaurant aux heures de fermeture c’est définitivement un bon compromis pour se redécouvrir petit à petit.

Il sait que Taiga voit Tatsuya aujourd’hui. Il essaie de renouer avec tout le monde petit à petit. Il a aussi échangé quelques mails avec Tetsu. D’ailleurs ça lui fait penser. Il sort son téléphone et compose un message rapide pour Atsushi : ‘Salut Atsushi, comment va ? Tu te rappelles le resto de l’autre fois ? Quand Tetsu nous a annoncé son départ. Tu as dit que la bouffe rappelait celle de Taiga… Forcément c’est Taiga le proprio. Il est revenu. Et ses desserts aussi sont à tombés.’

Il range son téléphone, paye ses ramens et rentre chez lui. Sur le chemin, il reçoit la réponse d’Atsushi. Le géant n’est même pas étonné. Toute façon pour le faire réagir celui-là. Et il réalise qu’un autre message qu’il n’avait pas lu l’attend. Un numéro inconnu. Il ouvre et il est plus que surpris et un peu… Il ne sait pas trop effrayer peut-être ? Il ressent un certaine gêne à recevoir un message de Taiga. C’est comme si… tout d’un coup son retour prenait une autre dimension, une dimension bien plus réelle. Tant que son retour restait dans l’intimité de ce restaurant. Il ne l’avait que là-bas, en quelque sorte ça pouvait rester un autre monde. Avec ce message Taiga envahit sa réalité. Il se mordille la lèvre mais malgré l’appréhension, il décide de répondre.

**TATSUYA**

Il sirote sa bière fraîche. Il fait encore terriblement chaud ces derniers jours. Il guette l’arrivée de Taiga. Il a été agréablement surpris de découvrir que les retrouvailles avec Daiki se passaient plutôt bien. Ils se sont vus. Tous les après-midis et Satsuki est rassurée et même confiante. Ils ont visiblement des craintes et des réticences, mais Daiki semble aller mieux. Il n’a pas reparlé de Tooru non plus et Satsuki ne sait pas s’il compte le voir encore, pour l’instant son seul sujet de conversation c’est Taiga. Il espère que leurs échanges sont bénéfiques aussi pour Taiga et c’est ce qu’il espère savoir en le rencontrant ce soir.

Il arrive justement et il lui sourit doucement.

« Hi !

— Hi. »

Taiga s’installe et commande sa bière. Il en profite pour l’observer. C’est presque imperceptible, mais il semble plus détendu. Ses traits sont toujours tirés, mais son aura lui paraît moins sombre et moins triste.

« Comment tu vas ? Toujours des problèmes pour dormir ?

— Ça va mieux… J’ai dormi sept heures cette nuit et c’est un miracle.

— Moins stressé ? »

Taiga rigole un peu.

« Vas-y balance ta vraie question !

— Hm… Parler à Daiki te fait du bien ?

— Ouais… Enfin surtout que… ça se passe bien. Et de savoir que vous aviez pas oublié tous mon existence.

— Huh ?! Comment on aurait pu t’oublier ?

— J’en sais rien… Dix ans c’est long…

— Baka ! Je te rappelle que je te connais depuis L. A..

— Je sais bien… Je sais que c’est idiot. »

Il sourit et comme la bière de Taiga arrive, ils trinquent. Ils discutent de choses et d’autres, mais il sent Taiga frileux à avouer certaines choses sur ces dix années. Il ne force pas. Il comprend qu’il va falloir du temps et ce n’est pas comme si Taiga s’était jamais confié facilement. Et du temps maintenant ils en ont. Ils sont majeurs et maîtres de leur vie. Ils n’ont rien à craindre des autres, il n’y a qu’eux pour gérer et apprendre à se ré-apprivoiser. Il est content de l’avoir retrouvé, ils ont vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Il a été le premier à qui Taiga a confié son homosexualité et sa peur d’être différent. Il a été là pour le soutenir et il sera là encore.

  
  



	14. 14 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 14/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**1** **4** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu’il croie que le seul fait de revoir Daiki suffirait à lui rendre le sommeil qui lui échappait. Mais évidemment ce n’était qu’une chimère. Il soupire. Les insomnies étaient là cette nuit, accompagnées des cauchemars. Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage. Il ne préfère par essayer de faire le compte du temps de sommeil effectif mais ça fait pas lourd. Il a hâte de voir Daiki. Il essaie de ne pas penser au fait que dormir avec Daiki lui avait toujours assuré les meilleures nuits qui soient : longues et reposantes.

Il se traîne jusqu’à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Aujourd’hui, il ne pourra pas aller courir, il est beaucoup trop épuisé.

Il dévore son petit déjeuner et ses pensées se tournent vers Daiki. Et il n’arrive plus à le sortir de sa tête. Pendant dix ans, il s’était accroché à lui, mais petit à petit il avait cessé de penser à lui en permanence, même s’il lui arrivait toujours régulièrement de lui parler intérieurement. Mais depuis qu’il le revoit, il ne pense qu’à lui et au moment de la journée qu’ils vont partager ensemble. Son cœur se serre et il sent les frissons dans son dos. Sa respiration s’accélère et sa gorge s’étrangle. Et il chiale comme un con. Là, tout seul dans sa petite cuisine. Il chiale. Parce qu’il a envie de voir Daiki. Parce qu’il a envie de ses bras. Parce qu’il a envie de dormir.

 **  
****AOMINE**

Week-end enfin ! Il entre dans le restaurant et ça sent terriblement bon. Commencé le week-end avec un bon plat préparé par Taiga et en plus qu’il a choisi. Y’a que ça de vrai. Il prend sa place habituelle salue Yuu qui vient prendre sa commande plus pour discuter qu’autre chose. Il accepte d’échanger quelques mots avec lui volontiers et lui demande exceptionnellement un milkshake aussi à sa commande.

« Ah ! Et fais-moi payer maintenant ce con de Bakagami veut plus que je le paye.

— Huh ?! Vous êtes sûr ? C’est plutôt cool de manger gratis…

— Rah oui, mais j’peux payer mon repas ! C’est quand même un resto ici.

— Ok comme vous voulez. Faites gaffe il est têtu… il pourrait trouver un moyen de se venger s’il le découvre.

— Je sais comment il est… Mais j’suis aussi têtu que lui. Et puis tu lui diras pas.

— Ah non… S’il pose la question j’mens pas moi ! J’tiens à mon job il est vachement cool le patron ici !

— Traitre ! Mais prends les billets quand même ! »

Yuu s’en va en rigolant et va informer son patron de sa commande. Il sourit, pour une fois plutôt réceptif à la bonne humeur du serveur. C’est le week-end et c’est bien.

Il sirote encore son milkshake quand Taiga le rejoint.

« Hello !

— Salut. Ah ! Je viens avec le whisky trop tôt ?

— Nan ! T’inquiète j’ai presque fini. Super bon ton milkshake. Et j’ai envoyé une photo à Testu en lui disant à quel point il était divin pour le faire enrager. »

Il se marre content de lui.

« T’es un enfoiré !

— Bah ça c’est pas nouveau !

— C’est vrai. »

Ils discutent et il voit bien que Taiga a les traits tirés alors qu’il sort d’une journée de repos. Mais il n’ose pas lui demander s’il a encore des problèmes de sommeil. Il se sent un peu lâche… Mais il se sent bien et il n’a pas envie aujourd’hui de perdre cette euphorie. Et Taiga a quand même le sourire. Il arrive même à le faire rire plusieurs fois. Il rit… De plus en plus souvent et c’est agréable. Il se sent presque utile. Et encore une fois, il se surprend à vouloir le toucher et l’embrasser.

Le moment file vite, un peu trop vite. Mais il ne laisse pas sa frustration de trouver ce moment trop court entacher sa bonne humeur. Il est temps de partir. Il se lève et comme chaque fois Taiga l’accompagne à la porte. Ils échangent quelques mots. Le soleil brille. Taiga s’appuie au chambranle de la porte sourire aux lèvres, bras croisés sur un t-shirt sans manche qui met divinement bien en valeur ses biceps. La lumière semble tomber sur lui et rehausser le hâle de sa peau, accentuer l’irisation de sa jugulaire moite de la chaleur, accentuer la forme de sa mâchoire si parfaitement carrée et masculine et appuyer les courbes de ses lèvres charnues.

Quelques secondes, il se voit attraper sa nuque et se jeter sur ses lèvres tentantes, assouvir cette soif, ce désir violent qui contracte son ventre. Ce n’était qu’un rêve fugace. Il sourit à Taiga.

« À demain ! »

Et il se dépêche de se retourner le cœur battant et le ventre brûlant pour regagner son appartement.

Il s’assied sur son lit et se masse la nuque. Combien de temps il va réussir à résister ? Son cœur bat la chamade. Il se résigne ferme sa porte à clé, se déshabille et s’allonge dans son lit. Il ouvre son tiroir et prend ce dont il a besoin. Il prend le lubrifiant et en enduit le jouet et s’en met bien sur les mains, cuisses écartées il s’enfonce confortablement dans les coussins. Combien d’année depuis la dernière fois où il s’est autorisé à se donner du plaisir en pensant à lui ? Mais cette fois les images qui s’impriment derrière ses paupières sont un peu différentes. Ce n’est pas le souvenir du Taiga de seize ans, mais bien celui de vingt-six ans. Plus vieux, plus fatigué, plus mystérieux et plus sexy. Il gémit son nom alors que sa main coulisse sur son sexe et qu’il fait doucement entre le gode en lui. Il ajuste les vibrations du jouet comme il les aime et il se laisse envahir par le plaisir en rêvant à Taiga.

**KAGAMI**

Il fait une chaleur lourde. Il fait une pause à l’extérieur avant le service du soir, une cigarette et une bière. Il s’assoit sur ses pieds et son regard se perd sur le mur gris de la ruelle dans laquelle il se planque. Il envoie un message à Daiki, sous un faux prétexte, juste pour garder un contact. « Tu bosses pas demain… Tu viens quand même à la fin du service ? J’ai un fournisseur qui doit passer… Mais tu pourras me donner ton avis c’est pour choisir du nouveau whisky. »

Il se perd de nouveau dans contemplation du mur face à lui, il se demande s’il pourrait se passer encore quelque chose entre eux. Plus il voit Daiki, plus il en a envie. Mais il n’ose pas faire un pas vers lui. Si Daiki le repousse… D’un autre côté, ce serait alors enfin fini et il pourrait tourner la page. Parce qu’au fond il se sent toujours enchaîné à lui. Tant que Daiki ne lui dit pas qu’entre eux c’est fini. Il ne pourra pas aller de l’avant et refaire sa vie avec un autre homme. Il n’a jamais pu. Chaque homme avec lesquels il a couché, c’était par désespoir, par ce besoin de réchauffer son corps contre celui d’un autre, par la nécessité de combler éphémèrement cette solitude qui le pesait. Mais il n’était pas libre d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre. Il n’avait pas le sentiment de tromper Daiki. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire le deuil de ses sentiments.

Il soupire doucement en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette observant les volutes s’élever dans l’air. Il y a un moment il va falloir qu’il se décide à confronter Daiki, parce que le revoir c’est bien, mais il a besoin que les choses soient claires. Son téléphone vibre et il regarde la réponse de Daiki en souriant. « Un peu que je donne mon avis ! À demain. Bon courage pour la soirée ! »

  
  



	15. 15 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 15/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : On arrive à mi-parcours ! Et je tiens le ryhtme ! Nos deux félins avancent tranquillement ! Merci pour vos kudos !

**1** **5** **août**

**AOMINE**

Au moins, il n’a pas trop abusé de l’alcool hier. Parce que une gueule de bois pour faire une dégustation de whisky c’est quand même pas l’idéal. Enfin si c’est pas trop tard. Il s’est réveillé super tard et presque à l’autre bout de la ville quand même. Il est quinze heures passé quand il arrive au restaurant. Merde. En plus, Taiga aime pas quand il est en retard. Ça le foutait toujours en boule. Et là, il a vraiment pas envie de le décevoir. Il savait qu’il aurait dû rentrer chez lui, son appartement est littéralement à quinze minutes à pied du Tora.

Il entre. Le carillon tinte doucement. C’est désert. Il avance jusqu’au bar.

« Taiga ? »

Il se penche pour regarder par les cuisines… Personne. Mais il repère une porte à l’arrière qui donne sur une petite ruelle. Il n’hésite pas longtemps et décide de s’y rendre. La bonne odeur des cuisines lui donne super faim. Il n’a pas pris le temps de manger en filant. Il traverse les lieux et sort dans la petite rue. Taiga est là accroupi à côté de la porte, une bière et… une clope ? À la main…

« Tu fumes ? »

Taiga relève les yeux sur lui.

« T’es en retard Daiki.

— J’suis désolé… Je me suis pas réveillé. »

Taiga sourit.

« C’est pas grave. Tu pouvais juste envoyer un message pour décommander.

— Quoi ?! Ben non… J’avais dit que je venais. »

Il grimace.

« Le gars est déjà passé ?

— Ouais. Tu veux goûter les whiskys que j’ai choisis ?

— Bah… Ouais carrément… Encore désolé. »

Taiga se relève écrase sa clope et termine sa bière cul sec. Il pose une main sur son épaule et il tressaille de sentir sa main sur lui, c’est la première fois qu’il le touche depuis qu’ils se sont retrouvés. Taiga se penche et son cœur panique, instinctivement il ferme les yeux… Mais le baiser ne vient pas au lieu de ça il sent le souffle chaud de Taiga contre son oreille.

« Arrête de t’excuser on dirait Sakurai. C’est pas grave… Merci d’être venu quand même. Ça fait plaisir de te voir… »

Puis, il s’écarte et s’éloigne dans les cuisines. Il met quelques secondes à se ressaisir puis il le suit.

« Oh… Taiga… Ce serait abusé de demander si t’as encore un truc à manger ? »

Taiga rigole.

« Ouais il doit me rester quelque chose. Va t’asseoir. J’arrive.

— Merci. »

Il est soulagé que Taiga ne lui en veuille pas. Mais il se sent encore plus minable du coup. Il s’assied à sa place habituelle et attend sagement que Taiga revienne. Il arrive rapidement avec deux assiettes garnies.

« J’ai pas mangé non plus. Si ça t’embête pas que je t’accompagne. Si t’as le temps on fera la dégustation de whisky après.

— Ouais bien-sûr que j’ai le temps !

— Cool ! »

**KAGAMI**

Il éteint les dernières lumières du restaurant et sort par la porte arrière qu’il verrouille soigneusement. Il s’adosse au mur, las et ce sort une cigarette. Il fume lentement, la tête un peu vide. Puis, il grimpe l’escalier qui monte au-dessus du restaurant.

Il entre dans l’appartement, se déchausse sans allumer les lumières et abandonne les clés dans un vide-poche dans l’entrée. Il se guide à l’aide de la clarté qui vient de la rue par les fenêtres du salon et traverse le couloir. Il pousse la porte et s’écroule sur son lit épuisé. Le samedi soir c’est souvent le rush. Beaucoup de couples qui dînent en tête à tête. Il fait deux services complets le soir et tout est réservé dès le vendredi. Le plus gros service de la semaine. D’ici un mois ou deux, il pourra peut-être envisager de fermer deux jours dans la semaine. Il soupire. En attendant, il faut qu’il dorme, il ne tient plus debout. Mais avant de dormir il faut : se déshabiller, se doucher, mettre du linge à laver, brancher le téléphone, mettre l’alarme, préparer le cuiseur à riz pour le petit déjeuner de demain matin, se brosser les dents…

Et dans un coin de sa tête, alors qu’il commence déjà perdre conscience, une voix familière, cette voix qui lui chatouille l’estomac et lui gonfle le cœur, lui murmure : « Mais laisse tomber tout ça Taiga ! Et dors ! ». Il essaie de protester. Mais Daiki l’emmène de force dans le lit et le prend dans ses bras et lui intime une nouvelle fois de dormir. L’ordre est ponctué d’un doux baiser dans ses cheveux, des doigts qui massent sa nuque, d’un léger « Bonne nuit » et d’un « je t’aime » soufflé et qui lui file des putains de frissons. Dans sa demi-conscience, il se dit que c’est un rêve qui ressemble beaucoup à un souvenir. Daiki est toujours le plus fort et il ne sait pas lui résister, alors il abandonne et il s’endort.


	16. 16 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 16/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Et voilà précisément la moitié de ce mois d’août et donc la moitié de cette fic ! Bon chapitre !

**1** **6** **août**

**AOMINE**

Le frôlement sur sa nuque le fait frissonner, les mains qui courent sur son dos et descendent sur ses fesses le font doucement sourire.

« Hm… Taiga… T’es affamé dès le matin. »

Les caresses cessent et un rire un peu faux résonne.

« Désolé… Ce n’est que Tooru. »

Il ouvre vivement les paupières se rappelant soudain où il se trouve, où il a passé la nuit et surtout avec qui.

« Ah… Salut… Désolé…

— Taiga… C’est le prénom de ton ex ?

— Ouais.

— Je vois. »

Tooru soupire et s’allonge à côté de lui bras croisés sous la tête. Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage, c’est jamais bon de prononcer le prénom de son ex dans le lit d’un autre mec, même si c’est qu’un sexfriend.

« Tooru écoute…

— Non. C’est pas grave ça arrive t’inquiète. J’connais ça. Mais maintenant que t’es réveillé… T’as qu’à te faire pardonner… »

Tooru lui offre un sourire aguicheur. Mais là, il se sent tellement comme une merde qu’il n’a pas du tout envie de faire ça. Il sourit tentant de cacher son dégoût et ses pensées.

« T’es pas sympa j’viens juste de me réveiller… Même pas un café… J’ai pas la force pour faire quoique ce soit…

— Hm… T’avais l’air bien d’accord pour Taiga… »

Coup bas. Il a horreur de ça. Mais il suppose qu’il l’a mérité. Il marmonne.

« Ouais… Mais Taiga aurait pris les choses en main plutôt que de me demander d’agir… Il sait que j’suis pas du matin… »

Tooru se redresse et vient le surplomber, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Sa main se plaque sur son cou.

« Oh d’accord… Tu préfères que je te prenne comme j’en ai envie alors Daiki ? »

L’érection de Tooru se presse sur sa hanche. Il hésite à céder. Après tout une fois qu’il aura eu ce qu’il veut, il arrêtera de le faire chier non ? Mais dans son regard il lit aussi une grande détresse.

« Non… Mais toi non plus c’est pas ce que tu veux… »

Tooru semble hésiter. Puis, il voit qu’il vacille et il relâche sa main pour venir s’écrouler dans le lit à côté de lui en soupirant.

Daiki ferme les yeux et laisse les battements de son cœur un peu paniquer se calmer. Il comprend. Et il comprend qu’il doit mettre fin à ça. Maintenant. Il se tourne vers Tooru et glisse une main sur son ventre.

« J’suis désolé…

— Non c’est moi j’suis stupide.

— Tooru… J’peux pas tomber amoureux de toi… Et toi non plus…

— Ça t’en sais rien…

— Peut-être… Mais le mec qui dort dans la chambre d’à côté… J’suis presque sûr qu’il t’aime si seulement tu osais lui demander.

— Je l’ai déjà fait !

— Oui… Y’a trois ans… Retente j’te jure que le regard qu’il m’a jeté c’était pas celui de quelqu’un qui est juste un peu protecteur avec son pote… C’était de la jalousie.

— J’vois pas ce qui aura changé depuis trois ans… Il était pas gay… Il va pas le devenir comme ça.

— Il n’était peut-être juste pas ouvert à la question. Taiga ne s’était jamais posé la question avant que je le drague… Et tu vois ça a marché. Parle-lui… Enfin… Fais comme tu veux. En attendant… Toi et moi on peut pas continuer.

— Pourquoi ?! Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire si je tombe amoureux de toi ?

— Je peux pas te donner ce que tu attends… Et j’ai pas envie de renoncer à Taiga.

— Le gars qui a disparu il y a dix ans… Tu vas t-

— Il est revenu. »

Tooru le regarde surpris et comme s’il essayait de voir le mensonge dans son regard. Mais il réalise lui-même qu’il ne ment pas. C’est ce qu’il a au fond de son cœur et de ses tripes. Ce qu’il a du mal à regarder en face et accepter. Il est toujours amoureux de Taiga et il n’a pas envie de renoncer à cet amour, de l’ignorer. Même s’il a peur de souffrir. Même s’il a peur de l’avouer. Même s’il ne se sent pas digne de Taiga. Même s’ils ne se sont pas encore tout dit. Il l’aime et il ne peut pas lutter contrer ça.

Tooru souffle finalement, comprenant qu’il dit la vérité.

« Ok… »

Il lit de la tristesse dans ce regard. Il est peiné de voir qu’il s’était un peu plus attaché à lui que prévu. Il vient le serrer doucement dans ses bras et Tooru lui rend son étreinte et cherche ses lèvres. Il lui accorde ce qu’il veut et il l’embrasse tendrement. Tooru s’agrippe à lui et ses lèvres se font avides.

« Daiki… Laisse-moi… T’aimer une dernière fois… S’il te plaît… »

Ce garçon a le don pour le faire craquer avec cette mine de chien battu. Il sourit et cède. Parce que c’est la dernière fois. Et la pensée fugitive le traverse que c’est peut-être aussi la dernière fois qu’il couche avec un autre homme que Taiga. C’est un espoir peut-être…

**KAGAMI**

« Hey ! »

Daiki lève la tête et lui adresse un sourire. Un sourire un peu triste…

« Ça va pas ?

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je sais pas… T’as l’air un peu… Triste ?

— C’est rien t’inquiète… J’suis juste un peu fatigué.

— Hm… Mal dormi ?

— Pas assez je dirai.

— Je vois. »

Il lui adresse un sourire complice, mais baisse le regard et son cœur lui fait mal. Évidemment, il aurait dû s’en doute. Samedi soir… Et sûrement vendredi aussi… C’est pour ça qu’il est arrivé en retard hier. Daiki n’a pas changé ses habitudes parce qu’il est revenu. Il boit son whisky, pour essayer de cacher ses pensées. Et il laisse Daiki changer de sujet, se laissant bercer par sa voix. Aujourd’hui, il reste sur des sujets légers. Et comme toujours Daiki sait trop bien le faire rire.

Avant Daiki, il n’avait aucune expérience avec les hommes et seulement deux avec des femmes qui n’avaient pas été pas très concluantes. Il se pensait simplement pas très attiré par le sexe et l’amour. Le basket était sa seule préoccupation. Il en était d’autant plus convaincu qu’il était obnubilé par Daiki, il voulait le voir le plus souvent possible. Il voulait jouer encore et encore contre lui. Il adorait le voir sourire heureux après un basket, il adorait sentir son bras s’enrouler autour de ses épaules et son odeur de sueur qui lui envahissait les narines et ne le dégoûtait pas au contraire. Il adorait tous les moments passés avec lui.

Et puis, un soir, c’était l’anniversaire de Kise. Toute la famille du blond avait déserté les lieux pour laisser le garçon de la famille fêter ses seize ans avec ses amis. Ils avaient bu beaucoup trop évidemment. La soirée était géniale de son point de vue, pas un seul instant il ne s’était retrouvé à plus d’un mètre de Daiki et c’était parfait. Ce mec le faisait rire et le subjuguait. Et puis la main de Daiki traînait souvent sur lui, sur sa cuisse, dans son dos, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour qu’il se colle à lui… Et il aimait ça. Son cœur battait vite, il avait chaud et il ne voulait surtout pas que Daiki cesse. Kise a mis un peu de musique pour danser. Ils se sont un peu défoulés au milieu du salon à danser.

Un peu plus tard, les uns après les autres leurs amis sont allés se coucher. Mais lui il ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s’arrête. La musique tournait toujours mais plus calmement. Il ne restait plus qu’eux réveillé. Enfin réveillé, il avait beau lutter il commençait à s’endormir et la musique n’était plus assez forte pour se tenir éveillé. Daiki s’était moqué de lui. Il avait rapproché son visage du sien et puis il avait arrêté de rire. Mais il était resté là à le regarder quelques instants et doucement, très délicatement il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça n’avait duré que quelques secondes, mais son cœur avait eu le temps de s’arrêter dix fois, son ventre faire des nœuds et il jubilait. C’est l’instant où il comprit que tout ce qu’il ressentait jusqu’à présent cette adoration pour Daiki, c’était ça. Comme l’évidence qui vous frappe d’un coup à la manière d’un voile qui se déchire. Daiki s’était écarté doucement en se mordant la lèvre.

Et il se souviendrait toujours de cette phrase et du regard de Daiki à ce moment-là. Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix, dans son regard et dans ses mots qui condamnaient toute de suite la porte qu’il venait d’entrouvrir. « Désolé Taiga… Je suis gay… Sois pas dégoûté ok ? Je le referai plus… Je voulais juste… C’était juste pour cette fois… J’te promets… dis rien à personne… Y’a que Satsu qui sait… ».

Il avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce que Daiki disait alors qu’effrayé il se reculait. Il s’était affolé parce que lui, il ne voulait pas _juste pour cette fois_ . Mais ça veut dire quoi _juste_ _pour_ _cette fois_ ? Et pourquoi lui ? Il avait agrippé la chemise de Daiki, qui lui allait super bien d’ailleurs, il était incroyablement sexy ce soir-là et il lui avait demandé. « Pourquoi moi ? » Daiki avait baissé les yeux. « Te fâche pas ok ? J’ai… Pas fais exprès… Je… Je t’aime Taiga… » Et c’est mot faisait tellement écho en lui. Il ressentait ça depuis si longtemps sans le réaliser.

La fois suivante ce fût lui qui franchit la distance qui séparait leurs bouches pour l’embrasser maladroitement. Et puis, tout c’était enchaîné. Ils avaient passé une partie de la courte nuit restante à s’embrasser et se caresser chastement sur le canapé des Kise. Puis ils s’étaient endormis au petit matin dans les bras l’un de l’autre sans s’inquiéter d’être découverts par leurs amis.

Et après ça ? Ils ont passé pratiquement toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Dès le lendemain, ils ont fait l’amour pour la première fois. Et il a découvert ce qu’était vraiment le sexe et le plaisir et réaliser qu’il était en fait très très intéressé par le sujet. Il n’avait simplement pas regardé du bon côté.

  
  



	17. 17 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 17/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Et un nouveau chapitre avec un personnage que j’aime bien mais que je mets pas souvent en scène :) Je me suis amusée à l’écrire j’espère que vous apprécierez de le lire ! Merci pour vos kudos !

**1** **7** **août**

**KAGAMI**

« Kagami-san ?

— Oui ?

— Y’a un client qui aimerait vous voir ?

— Qui ? »

Yuu hausse les épaules.

« Un type immense avec des cheveux longs et violets…

— Oh… Dis-lui d’attendre la fin du service. Et prends sa commande je l’invite.

— Ok ! »

Il regarde Yuu filer en salle pensivement. C’est étrange de s’imaginer Murasakibara dans son restaurant. Il n’avait pas pensé à lui depuis longtemps. Ils n’avaient jamais été spécialement proches, mais ils avaient échangé quelques recettes de cuisine. Il se demande ce qu’il devient maintenant ce sera l’occasion de lui demander, après tout peut-être qu’ils sont concurrents en fait. De ce qu’il se rappelle, Murasakibara envisageait de faire une formation de cuisinier. Si c’est le cas, il pourra peut-être lui filer des tuyaux. 

**MURASAKIBARA**

Il ne fait pas trop attention à la décoration. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui lui parle. Ce qui l’importe dans un restaurant lui, c’est que le repas soit copieux et de qualité. Il regarde le menu d’un œil critique et opte pour les gyozas et des karaage. Il a souvenir d’en avoir mangé chez Kagami il y a plus de dix ans et ça lui avait beaucoup plu.

Il aime bien que Kagami ait mis sur sa carte des desserts américains ou européens… Enfin il sait pas trop. Mais au Japon on sait pas faire des pâtisseries comme les Français ou les Américains. Et il adore ce genre de délices. Il envisage déjà de commander les trois desserts à la carte.

Le serveur lui apporte sa commande et il commence à manger. Et comme dans ses souvenirs c’est effectivement succulent. Il a toujours apprécié la cuisine de Kagami, malheureusement il n’avait pas eu beaucoup l’occasion d’en profiter.

Quand il demande les trois desserts au serveur celui-ci le regarde avec des yeux ronds, mais il a finalement acquiescé pour aller en cuisine récupérer sa commande : Une part de Cheesecake, une coupe de Pana Cota et une part de Forêt Noire. Un dessert très léger en somme. D’ailleurs, il s’autorisera peut-être à reprendre une part de Cheesecake, après tout Minechin et Murochin ne sont pas là pour lui faire la leçon sur les quantités de sucre qu’il ingurgite.

« Atshushi ! Tu manges beaucoup trop de sucre. »

Mince… Il culpabilise au point d’entendre la voix de Minechin ?

« Oh… Bonjour Minechin. Je n’ai pas pu choisir. Et tu sais que Kagami cuisine très bien. »

Aomine lève les yeux au ciel en rigolant et s’assoit en face de lui.

« Alors ? Tu as pensé quoi du plat ?

— Parfait. Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Il est doué Kagami. Et ses desserts sont très bons aussi… Je vais pas réussir à choisir.

— Choisir ? Pourquoi ? Tu as les trois dans ton assiette…

— Pour en reprendre un.

— C’est pas raisonnable Atsushi ! »

Le géant hausse les épaules, pas inquiet pour un sous.

**AOMINE**

Il rigole. Il a toujours apprécié Atsushi c’est un mec un peu bizarre, mais très honnête. Et même s’il peut avoir des réactions étonnantes et paraître parfois insensible en réalité il a juste une sensibilité différente et dans son univers les choses ont besoin d’être claires soit c’est noir, soit c’est blanc mais ce n’est pas gris. Il a beaucoup du mal à comprendre la subtilité des nuances et les choses implicites.

« Tu as vu Taiga ?

— Pas encore.

— Bonjour Teriyaki-san, voilà pour vous ! Bon appétit. »

Et Yuu s’éloigne sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il faut dire qu’il y a du monde. Atsushi regarde son plat avec les sourcils froncés.

« Mais… Tu n’as pas commandé.

— Non, mais je prends toujours le menu Teriyaki.

— Ah… Tu viens souvent ?

— Hm… Tous les jours.

— Oh d’accord. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble. »

Il rougit.

« Non ! Non… Je viens pour discuter… Rattraper le temps perdu.

— Mais t’as envie.

— De quoi ?

— De te remettre avec lui.

— On en est pas du tout là.

— Ah bon. »

Atsushi a l’incroyable capacité à avoir l’air de se foutre royalement de tout sujet qui ne le concerne pas directement tout en affichant clairement le peu de crédit qu’il accorde à ses mots. En clair, Atsushi ne le croit pas, mais s’en fiche comme de son premier cure-dent.

Il entame son repas, pendant qu’Atsushi déguste ses desserts. Un silence s’installe. Ça ne le dérange pas. C’est ça qu’il aime avec le géant. C’est qu’on n’est pas obligé de parler. Atsushi ne parle que lorsque c’est nécessaire. Parfois ça peut-être déstabilisant de parler seul sans avoir de répondant, mais quand on n’a pas envie de discuter. C’est très agréable. Mais il est un peu surpris quand il reprend soudain la parole.

« Mais vous couchez ensemble ?

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi on ferait ça si on sort pas ensemble ? »

Atsushi fronce les sourcils, signe qu’il réfléchit.

« Mais tu couches avec des garçons tous les week-ends et tu sors pas avec eux… »

Il se cache le visage dans une main. Ce garçon est incroyable, sa logique est implacable il doit bien le reconnaître.

« Mais ça n’a rien à voir… Je… Je peux pas faire ça avec Taiga… J’ai… J’ai des sentiments pour lui et beaucoup trop de respect.

— Ah bon… D’accord. »

Puis Atsushi reprend ses dégustations. Il l’observe et se dit que c’est étrange qu’il insiste sur ce genre de sujet.

« Atsuhi ?

— Oui Minechin ?

— Y’a un garçon qui te plaît ?

— Oui.

— Ah… Tu sors avec lui ?

— Non. Mais je couche avec lui. »

Il reste scotché de cette nouvelle.

« Et depuis quand ?

— Deux semaines.

— D’accord… Et pourquoi tu sors pas avec lui ? »

Encore une fois, le géant semble réfléchir.

« Je sais pas.

— Tu as envie de sortir avec lui ?

— Je sais pas.

— Pourquoi ? Tu hésites ?

— Non. Mais je sais pas vraiment ce que c’est de sortir avec quelqu’un. Alors je sais pas si j’en ai envie.

— Tu crois que tu es amoureux ?

— Ça veut dire quoi être amoureux ? »

Daiki soupire. Comment expliquer l’amour ? C’est tellement complexe. Chacun est différent et ne ressent pas la même chose quand il est amoureux.

« Normalement c’est quelque chose que tu sais dans ton cœur, dans tes tripes…

— Ça te fait quoi toi d’être amoureux ? »

Il soupire. Mais pour une fois qu’Atsushi semble un peu intéressé par quelque chose, enfin quelqu’un en l’occurrence. Il mange un peu de son plat le temps de trouver quoi répondre à ça.

« J’ai envie de le voir tous les jours. Non… J’ai envie de le voir tout le temps. Quand j’suis pas avec lui… Je pense à lui. Et quand je suis avec lui… J’ai envie de le toucher, de l’embrasser…

— De coucher avec lui…

— Ouais aussi.

— Alors j’suis amoureux. »

Bon on avance. Il est vraiment curieux de savoir qui est le mec qui couche avec Atsushi et qui ne sort même pas avec lui.

« Et donc… Sortir avec quelqu’un et bien c’est se dire qu’on est amoureux et qu’on a envie de se voir, de discuter, de passer plein de moment ensemble en plus du sexe.

— Oh… Bah je fais déjà ça avec lui.

— Tu es sûr que tu sors pas avec lui ?

— Hm… Je m’en souviendrais s’il me l’avait dit.

— Attends… Sortir avec quelqu’un des fois c’est implicite. Il t’a dit qu’il voulait être avec toi ? Qu’il était amoureux ?

— Ah oui. Il a dit qu’il voulait être avec moi. Et il a dit « je t’aime ». »

Daiki rigole. Atsushi est vraiment impayable. Vraiment dans son monde, mais c’est pour ça qu’il l’adore.

« Atsuhi. Tu devrais en parler avec lui… Mais pour moi ça veut dire que vous sortez ensemble.

— Ah d’accord…

— C’est ton premier copain ?

— Oui.

— Cool ! C’est qui ?

— Kiyoshi Teippei.

— Oh… Oh… Cœur d’acier ?

— Oui. »

Alors ça, s’il s’était imaginé. Il rigole impressionné.

« Et mais… il était pas en Europe ?

— Si… Il est rentré y a deux semaines.

— Tu étais en contact avec lui ?

— Oui. Depuis qu’il est parti, y a six ans.

— Et tu l’as attendu tout ce temps ?

— Oui. Il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait et qu’il voulait être avec moi avant de partir… Et on s’appelait tous les jours. C’était dur de le voir que par visio.

— Atsushi… Tu es en couple avec Kiyoshi depuis plus de six ans.

— Ah tu crois ?

— Tu devrais vraiment parler avec lui.

— Hm… Je lui demanderai ce soir. »

Atsushi regarde le restaurant.

« C’est vraiment très bon. Tu crois que Taiga accepterait que je travaille avec lui ? »

Il sourit, et cette capacité à changer de sujet est toujours aussi impressionnante.

« Ton boulot te plaît pas ?

— Le patron m’embête souvent. J’aime pas comment il me parle.

— Je ne sais pas du tout Atsushi. Je ne sais pas s’il a envie de travailler en cuisine avec quelqu’un.

— Hm… D’accord. »

**KAGAMI**

« Bonjour Murasakibara. Bonjour Daiki.

— Bonjour Kagami.

— Salut Taiga. »

Il s’installe avec les deux hommes prenant la place à côté de Daiki. Et c’est un peu étrange parce qu’ils ont plus l’habitude de se mettre l’un face à l’autre pour discuter habituellement. Et comme un réflexe de cette proximité, Daiki lui donne un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention et se penche sur lui en rigolant.

« Hey ! J’ai un scoop pour toi !

— What ?

— Atsushi sort avec ton senpai. »

Il regarde Daiki avec des yeux ronds, puis Murasakibara, puis revient sur Daiki.

« Quel senpai ?

— Kiyoshi !

— Oh… Vraiment ? » Regarde de nouveau Murasakibara qui hausse les épaules.

« C’est ce que pense Minechin. Mais Teppei a pas dit ‘on sort ensemble’… mais on couche ensemble. »

Daiki rigole un peu plus et lui il reste un peu incrédule. Il imagine très mal son senpai coucher avec quelqu’un sans une relation suivie. Et honnêtement, il n’imaginait pas du tout Murasakibara avoir une vie sexuelle. Il semble toujours tellement déconnecté du monde.

« Nan mais laisse tomber. Oui ils sortent ensemble. Mais ce soir Atsushi va poser la question à Kiyoshi et il verra que j’ai raison.

— Ok… D’ailleurs. Ça me ferait plaisir de le revoir aussi… »

Atsushi hoche la tête.

« Tu veux que je lui dise de venir ici ?

— Eh bien oui… Qu’il n’hésite pas. Et vous pouvez venir ensemble.

— D’accord. Ils sont très bons tes desserts Kagami.

— Ah… Merci. »

Il sourit devant ce gars qui change toujours de sujet sans transition, ça l’a toujours un peu étonné, mais il trouve ce mec absolument rafraîchissant. Il le regarde cette expression toujours aussi morne.

« Kagami je peux venir travailler ici ? »

Daiki se marre à côté de lui encore et son épaule touche la sienne. Il a l’impression d’être dix ans en arrière et que cette complicité qu’ils avaient est toujours là.

« Euh… Tu ne travailles pas déjà ?

— Si. Mais j’aime pas mon patron. Et j’aime bien ta cuisine. Je préférerais travailler pour toi. »

Il est gêné et ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il veut pas le vexer, mais il ne sait pas du tout comment il cuisine et puis il n’est surtout pas sûr que son restaurant tourne suffisamment pour se payer le luxe d’avoir un deuxième cuisinier. Et Daiki rigole à côté de lui.

« Tu verrais ta tête Tai ! »

C’est un peu vexant là. Mais finalement, Daiki passe un bras autour de ses épaules et regarde Murasakibara.

« Écoute. Déjà je pense qu’il faudrait que Taiga goûte ta cuisine. Ensuite… Bah il vient juste d’ouvrir son restaurant, alors j’imagine qu’il faut voir un peu comment ça tourne pour prendre de nouveaux employés. Donc Taiga va réfléchir à ta proposition et ce sera pas pour tout de suite. D’accord ?

— D’accord. Je reviendrais. Et je te demanderai. Et faut que toi aussi tu viennes où je travaille pour goûter ce que je cuisine.

— Ouais je l’amènerai promis ! »

Il se tourne vers Daiki étonné et soulagé pour son aide. Il souffle doucement en le regardant reconnaissant et peut-être avec une pointe de tendresse mélancolique.

« Thanks Dai. »

Daiki lui tape gentiment l’épaule et lui fait un clin d’œil.

« Pas de quoi ! »

  
  



	18. 18 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 18/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**1** **8** **août**

**AOMINE**

Il arrive au Tora, un peu pressé. La veille l'après-midi avec Taiga et Atsushi avait été sympa. Il avait apprécié de ne pas se retrouver seul avec Taiga. Pas qu'il n'aime pas leurs tête à tête, bien au contraire. Mais quelque part, se retrouver avec un tiers témoin de la présence de Taiga, témoin de leur complicité ça donnait de la réalité à son retour. Il a eu l'impression de resserrer les liens, de ressentir cette même évidence que ce qu'il ressentait dix ans auparavant quand il était avec lui.

Quand il est seul avec Taiga, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se focaliser d’une manière ou d’une autre sur ce qu’ils avaient, ce qu’il veut aujourd’hui, ce que Taiga aussi attend de lui et ça l’empêche en quelque sorte de profiter pleinement de leurs entrevues. Alors ouais il avait vraiment apprécié de le voir hier avec Atsushi pour un échange particulièrement détendu.

Mais le revers de la médaille, c’est qu’aujourd’hui il se sent… En manque. En fait, il ressentait ça souvent il y a dix ans, quand Kuroko squattait l’appartement de Taiga, avant qu’ils soient en couple. Il aimait passer du temps avec ses deux amis en même temps, mais les tête à tête c’était tellement quelque chose de différents. Ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes choses quand ils étaient que tous les deux. Ils passaient de super bons moments, mais ils parlaient aussi de sujets plus sérieux. Il avait appris beaucoup sur la mère de Taiga dans ces moments d’intimité plus propice à la confidence.

Et aujourd’hui, c’est la même chose. Il ne peut voir Taiga que deux heures par jour… Ce qui est déjà beaucoup trop peu à son goût. Et hier il a dû partager ce temps avec Atsushi, alors aujourd’hui il compte bien se rattraper.

Il soupire en passant la porte du restaurant. Atsushi a raison, il n’attend que ça coucher de nouveau avec Taiga. Être plus qu’un ami… Mais il a tellement la trouille. Qu’est-ce qu’il ferait si Taiga lui demandait de sortir avec lui maintenant ? Est-ce qu’il aurait les couilles de dire oui ?

« Daikicchi !!! »

Il sursaute en se tournant vers la folie blonde. _Oh non pas ça…_

Alors, non « ça » ce n’est pas Kise. Bien-sûr il est toujours content de le voir, mais il comprend en un instant que le scenario de la veille se répète. Évidemment, la nouvelle a fait le tour de ses amis et maintenant, ils veulent tous revoir Taiga. Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait ? Qu’il pourrait le garder pour lui ?

« Salut Ryota. »

Kise fait la moue.

« Oh… Bah dis donc cache ta joie de me voir surtout…

— Désolé… Bien-sûr j’suis toujours content de te voir. Juste… Dure matinée au boulot.

— Hm… Viens un bon repas de Taiga va te requinquer. C’est vrai qu’tu manges ici tous les jours ?

— Ah… J’vois que les nouvelles vont vites. »

Ils discutent et Kise tente de lui faire dire qu’il veut se remettre avec Taiga. Mais heureusement il tient bon. Oui il le veut… Mais la première personne à qui il doit le dire c’est Taiga… Enfin en tout cas pas Kise, peut-être qu’il en discutera avec Satsuki parce qu’elle sait toujours lui tirer les vers du nez. Kise rigole et le taquine. Mais une fois plus sérieux il souffle.

« En tout cas, où que vous en soyez tous les deux… T’as l’air d’aller mieux Daikicchi. »

Le blond lui sourit et continue : « Allez… Avoue au moins que tu es content de le retrouver !

— Ouais évidemment... »

Et il fait sa moue grincheuse parce que c’est le minimum quand même. Il a une réputation à tenir.

Mais Kise a raison évidemment. Ça fait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi léger. Comme si ce n’était plus un fardeau de vivre, mais peut-être une opportunité. Il a juste encore peur d’y croire et se l’avouer et il veut profiter encore un peu de l’insouciance de ces retrouvailles, avant le sérieux d’une relation, d’un engagement pour l’avenir. De voir demain et plus seulement hier et aujourd’hui. De voir demain et après demain. De voir le plus loin possible comme une promesse de belles choses et non plus un néant qu’on espère ne pas traverser.

C’est comme il y a dix ans finalement, avec Taiga il lui semble que tout est possible, tout est surmontable, que vivre est plus facile.


	19. 19 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 19/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Mince j’ai pris du retard ! J’espère le rattraper dans le week-end ! Voici donc la rencontre du mercredi… Et cette fois le perturbateur est… roulements de tambour … Ah bah nan je vous laisse lire ^^

**19** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Il fait chaud. La fenêtre est ouverte mais apporte à peine une légère brise chaude. Il se retourne dans son lit. Le drap est au sol depuis longtemps. Il ne porte qu’un caleçon, mais il a chaud. Et puis, il cogite. Trop. Encore.

Il est frustré. Il avait pratiquement pris sa décision de parler à Daiki, d’essayer  de suggérer de faire un pas en avant dans leur relation… Ou un pas en arrière selon le point de vue dans lequel on se place. Mais il voulait renouer avec la possibilité d’un avenir commun, de partager sa vie, son futur… Et son lit.

Et pas que pour le sexe. Même si c’est une part importante de la question évidemment. Il désire Daiki et il a plus d’une fois eu envie de le plaquer contre un pour l’embrasser avidement. Oui. Il a envie de sexe avec Daiki. Mais il veut surtout la tendresse, le réconfort de ses bras… Et qu’il l’empêche de tourner en rond dans ce putain de lit.

Il soupire et se lève.

Il est frustré et fatigué. Combo-gagnant. Il est incapable de dormir.

C’était vraiment sympa de revoir Murasakibara et Kise. Mais s’il ne peut pas parler seul avec Daiki, il ne peut même pas  être le couard qui n’arrive pas à aller au bout de sa décision. Parce qu’il ne doute pas qu’il n e réussira sûrement pas à parler à Daiki du premier coup…  Mais pour louper sa chance, encore faut-il en avoir au moins une et ne devoir qu’à soi-même de tout foirer.

Il boit un verre d’eau et se dit que c’est pas assez fort. C’est le milieu de la nuit tant pis, il prend un verre de whisky.

En plus, demain c’est jeudi… Et il ne voit pas Daiki le jeudi puisque le resto est fermé. Après c’est vendredi et… Il se gratte la nuque, inspire doucement. Le vendredi Daiki sort et il va se trouver un ou deux mecs pour la nuit.

_Fuck !_

Il sait qu’il ne pouvait pas exiger que Daiki lui reste fidèle pendant tout ce temps. D’ailleurs, il ne l’avait pas été non plus. Et pourtant, savoir que d’autres mecs ont posé les mains sur lui ça le rend dingue de jalousie. Il boit encore un peu de whisky. Il a toujours été très possessif avec Daiki. Et clairement, ça ne semble pas s’être arrangé avec le temps.

**AOMINE**

Il scrute la pièce et constate avec soulagement qu’aucun individu connu n’est en vue. Il s’installe à sa place habituelle. Yuu l’a repéré et lui amène sans attendre son repas. Ça tombe bien il est affamé. Il se dépêche de manger même s’il sait que c’est idiot parce que ça ne fera pas venir Taiga plus vite.

D’ailleurs, il y a du monde aujourd’hui. Yuu semble un peu débordé. Il fait particulièrement chaud et les gens s’amassent dans les bars et les restaurants pour profiter un peu de la climatisation. Il observe et les minutes s’égrainent. Il regarde pas la fenêtre le soleil éclatant. Il fait beau et pour une fois, il n’a pas l’impression que le temps de ce mois d’août lui fait l’affront d’être diamétralement opposé à son humeur. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu l’impression que le soleil brillait comme pour le narguer alors qu’il ne rêvait que d’une pièce noire pour se morfondre.

Il rêvasse et ne réalise pas que le restaurant s’est vidé que quand Taiga le rejoint et pose un verre devant lui en s’affalant sur sa chaise en soupirant.

« Journée chargée ?

— Carrément… J’en peux plus…

— Les affaires marchent bien en tout cas… Et ça c’est cool. Tu pourras peut-être considérer la proposition d’Atsushi.

— Ouais… Peut-être bien… »

Taiga a le sourire, même s’il a l’air épuisé. Il se demande s’il a encore des soucis pour dormir. Il va pour lui demander, mais il le devance avec un gros scoop.

« Au fait Tatsuya et Momoi vont venir manger vendredi soir… Tatsuya m’a demandé de préparer un truc spécial. Alors j’ai besoin de ton aide… C’est quoi le gâteau préféré de Momoi ?

— Ah ouais… C’est vrai ça fait dix ans qu’ils sont ensemble.

— Ouais. »

Il croise le regard de Taiga et il sait qu’il pense comme lui. Eux aussi ça pourrait faire dix ans. Mais leurs dix ans ont été bien différents. Il y a de la mélancolie dans son regard, mais aussi beaucoup de complicité et de tendresse. Et soudain ça lui semble trop pesant. Alors il baisse les yeux, boit une gorgée de whisky et réfléchit.

« Bon alors… Son gâteau préféré. Hm… Tu fais des trucs compliqués en pâtisserie ?

— Oi ! Tu m’fais pas confiance ? »

Il le taquine, mais il préfère ça, c’est plus léger que de repenser au passé et à ce qui pourrait se passer ente eux.

« Hm… un fraisier.

— Ah ouais… J’en ai jamais fait… J’imagine que ça se tente. Une autre idée au cas où j’me foire ?

— Tarte aux fraises.

— Ok. Ça je maîtrise.

— Ah bah… Tu devrais le mettre sur ta carte alors…

— C’est une façon subtile de réclamer ?

— Pas du tout ! Mais ce serait idéal pour me remercier du tuyau. »

Taiga rit et il aime décidément toujours autant le faire rire.

« Ok ok. Tarte aux fraises au menu la semaine prochaine alors…

— Cool ! Je viendrais évidemment tous les jours pour ne pas manquer ça !

— C’est vrai que tu ne viens pas déjà tous les jours.

— Pas tous les jours ! T’es fermé le jeudi… D’ailleurs… Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir manger demain moi ? »

Pas de réaction. Enfin, si… Taiga le regarde bizarrement, il a l’air embarrassé. Il a dit un truc qu’il aurait pas dû ? Il voit le tigre boire son verre cul sec puis marmonner en le regardant des yeux avec défi.

« Tu peux venir manger demain… Chez moi… J’habite au-dessus.

— Quoi ?

— … Et comme ça tu pourras goûter le fraisier… »


	20. 20 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 20/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**20** **août**

**AOMINE**

_Tu peux venir manger demain… Chez moi… J’habite au-dessus._

Il a accepté évidemment. Même si sur le moment… Il a totalement flippé.  Et après quelques secondes de silence, son courage  a parl é pour lui et accepté l’invitation.

Aller chez Taiga c’est un peu intimidant. C’est entrer dans son intimité et forcément oser quitter la neutralité relative apportée par le restaurant. D’un autre côté, aujourd’hui c’est jeudi. Ça veut dire que Taiga aura tout son temps en théorie. Ils pourront discuter tout l’après-midi, peut-être qu’ils ont besoin de ça, pour oser s’ouvrir un peu plus. Il a l’impression ces derniers temps de stagner avec Taiga. Même si évidemment, la présence d’Atsushi et Ryota ne les a pas aidés non plus les jours précédents. Mais malgré ça, il a la sensation qu’il reste des barrières, des réserves qu’ils n’arrivent pas à franchir.

Il ne blâme pas Taiga.  Il sait qu’il a aussi beaucoup freiné, à chaque fois cette peur de s’engager de nouveau le fait reculer. Peut-être qu’il arrivera à être plus honnête dans l’intimité de  l’appartement de Taiga . Après tout, les premières discussions vraiment profondes qu’il a eu avec  lui il y a dix ans, c’était quand il se sentait tellement à l’aise chez lui qu’il avait simplement baissé sa garde et déballé ce qu’il avait sur le  cœur. Bon ok, avec l’aide de pas mal d’alcool aussi pour être tout à fait honnête.

I l a peur d’évoquer leur passé. Ces deux mois où ils étaient amants et plus seulement amis. Ils n’ont fait que des vagues allusions à cette période et à chaque fois il avait battu en retraite comme un pleutre.

Il se sent complètement déchiré entre ses angoisses et ses désirs. Il veut Taiga. Quand il est seul avec lui-même il ose se l’avouer  avec beaucoup de désespoir . Il a envie de retrouver ce bonheur qui  a été si intense et  beaucoup trop court.

Il est devant le Tora et se remémore les indications de Taiga. La ruelle sur la droite pour contourner le bâtiment puis la première à gauche pour arriver à l’arrière de l’immeuble. Il repère effectivement la porte du restaurant où il a surpris Taiga en train de fumer. Et juste derrière comme indiqué par son ex un escalier métallique pour rejoindre l’étage. Il hésite quelques secondes et finalement il grimpe doucement les marches, un peu nerveux.

  
**KAGAMI**

Quelques coups frappés à la porte le font sursauter. Il est nerveux. Il  n’ a encore une fois pas dormi de la nuit ou très peu. Nerveux parce qu’il a regardé la recette du fraisier et c’est pas simple  comme recette , mais il a horreur  d’abandonner un défi  alors hors de question de renoncer .  Et ne rveux parce que c’est la première fois qu’il voit Daiki en dehors de son restaurant. Et mieux que ça chez lui,  carrément.

Il va ouvrir.  Au  moins, le repas est prêt. Cette fois, il a pas fait un teriyaki. Daiki en mange déjà tous les jours. Il a choisi de lui préparer un truc qu’il aime. Enfin qu’il aimait il  y a dix ans. Mais visiblement ses goûts n’ont pas tellement changé.

« Salut.

— Salut. »

Daiki a l’air un peu gêné. C’est juste super étrange de le retrouver là sur le pas de sa porte.

La dernière fois qu’il lui a ouvert la porte comme ça,  lui revient comme un souvenir super clair en tête . Ça faisait boum-boum dans son cœur,  il y avait mille papillons dans son ventre et un putain de sourire immense sur ses lèvres. Daiki,  avait aussi accroché aux lèvres un immense sourire. Il s’était  avancé vers lui pour agripper son sweat et  l’embrasser à pleine bouche  passionnément et il avait répondu avec le même désir . Il était juste tellement heureux de le voir… Alors qu’ils s’étaient quitté le matin même. Mais voir  son petit ami  était toujours une fête.

Mais aujourd’hui non. Il y a tout ce bonheur et cette passion. Il n’y a que deux mecs nerveux et un peu embarrassés.

Il se recule pour le laisser entrer.

« Fais comme chez toi. J’ai fait des makis… Tu veux boire quoi avec ?

— Des makis ? Carrément ?

— J’me disais que ça te changerait du Teriyaki et je peux pas en mettre à la carte.

— Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ?

— Trop cher. J’veux que mon resto reste un bistro abordable. Les makis entre la matière première et le temps de préparation… C’est beaucoup plus cher.

— Ah d’accord… Ben cool j’adore les makis ! »

Il sourit en regardant Daiki qui observe la pièce et souffle.

« Ouais… Je sais… »

Daiki l ui jette un œil rapidement. Il a entendu, mais il ne relève pas.

« Ben une bière ou du vin blanc… C’est sympa chez toi… J’aime bien.

— Merci. »

C’est idiot, mais que Daiki trouve son appartement agréable lui fait plaisir. Daiki s’était toujours senti bien chez lui. En tout cas, c’était ce qu’il prétendait. Alors oui, il a envie que son ami se sente bien dans son nouveau chez lui aussi, qu’il ait envie de revenir. Il sort une bouteille de vin et les makis du frigo et les pose sur la table basse.

Daiki le rejoint après avoir fait un peu le tour de la pièce.

« C’est marrant… C’est pas comme ton ancien appart.

— Parce que avant c’était chez mon père… Ici c’est chez moi… Et j’aime le côté épuré et simple des logements japonais traditionnels.

— Ouais j’aime bien aussi. C’est cool. »

Le brun pose les yeux sur les makis et s’illumine.

« ‘Tain… Tu sais depuis combien de temps j’ai pas bouffé des makis ?

— Non. Ça fait si longtemps que ça ?

— Au moins deux ans. T’as raison ça coûte cher… les derniers que j’ai mangés sont ceux de la mère de Tatsuya. Elle en avait donné à Satsuki pour qu’elle les ramène à l’appart… et avant ça… j’m’en souviens pas… C’était p’tet bien les tiens. »

Il conclut en prenant ses baguettes, salue solennellement ce bon repas et attaque les makis.

« Oh  _ fuck _ … C’est trop bon. En plus j’avais trop faim.

— Merci. »

Il rit doucement soulagé de voir que Daiki apprécie son choix de menu. Il ouvre la bouteille de vin et les serre avant de commencer à manger lui aussi. C’est vrai qu’il ne fait pas des makis tous les jours non plus. Ils mangent un peu en silence et quand Daiki est un peu rassasié, il demande sans lever les yeux sur lui.

« T’as l’air crevé Taiga. Mal dormi ?

— Ouais… Un peu stressé. Et levé tôt. Un fraisier c’est du taf… J’espère que je me suis pas foiré… J’aurai pas le temps d’en faire un autre pour demain.

— Oh… Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu partir direct sur la tarte aux fraises.

— Bah ça claque plus un fraisier.

— Ouais mais bon…

— C’est mon pote… Enfin… C’était… Enfin bref… T’as compris, ça m’fait plaisir de faire ça pour lui. »

Daiki le regarde silencieusement et souffle.

« C’est toujours ton pote Taiga… Pendant tout ce temps… Lui et Tetsu ils ont  jamais arrêté d’essayer de te contacter. Même Satsu…

— Vraiment ? »

Il soupire et se masse la nuque.

« J’voulais pas dire que… Je sais pas en fait… Je sais plus. Dix ans c’est long… J’ai l’impression de le connaître… Et en même temps… Pas vraiment. C’est comme nous… »

Il croise le regard de Daiki quelques instants et finalement demande.

« On est quoi ? »

Daiki soutient son regard. Il le voit réfléchir, puis baisser le regard  et  boi re quelques gorgées de vin avant de répondre.

« Amis… Je suppose… En tout cas, on l’a toujours été quelque part… Tu étais le meilleur, même à une époque. »

_ Amis… _ Son cœur se serre un peu.

_ T’es pas juste mon meilleur ami Dai… T’es l’homme que j’aime. Et je pourrai jamais changer ça. _

Il aimerait dire ça. Mais il hoche doucement la tête et sourit tristement avant de se venger sur quelques makis.

« Ouais. On était inséparable.

— Tetsu était jaloux…

— Euh… Au bout d’un moment il l’était plus !

— C’est vrai… Apparemment il est pas trop porté sur le sexe entre mecs. »

**  
AOMINE**

Il rigole.

Ce serait le moment non ? De  poursuivre et  parler de leur relation… De ce qu’ils étaient. Plus que des amis… Même si, il a toujours considéré Taiga comme son ami, il était aussi bien plus que ça. Mais  il sent qu’il a été maladroit  et il est toujours aussi lâche …  Et avant qu’il se décide Taiga change de sujet alors, encore une fois il laisse couler.  _ Lâche _ .

« J’ai quelques trucs à finir pour le fraisier. Tu peux te poser devant la télé si tu veux… J’ai une console. »

Le fraisier c’est vrai… Il hésite et puis finalement sourit.  _ Lâche. _

« Ouais la télé c’est bien. J’me suis levé tôt alors j’vais sûrement faire une petite sieste si ça t’embête pas.

— Pas de problème. Fais comme chez toi.

— Merci. »

Il se lève et rejoint le canapé. Il allume la télévision et d’un œil il regarde Taiga s’agiter en cuisine et finir ses préparatifs.  Observer Taiga cuisiner l’a toujours un peu fasciné. Il ne voit pas vraiment la télé et s’endort rapidement dans le canapé.

Quand il se réveille, il réalise qu’il a dormi presque deux heures. Taiga est assis par terre devant le canapé et joue à la console.

« Hm… Tu pouvais m’pousser… Désolé… J’étais claqué j’crois.

— Pas de soucis. Tu veux un café pour accompagner ta part de fraisier ?

— Tu as fini ?

— Ouais… J’crois. Tu vas me dire si j’ai bon ! »

**  
KAGAMI**

Il n’est pas vraiment fan des plats sucrés alors  même s’il a goûté, il n’a pas vraiment su juger. Il regarde Daiki, curieux de savoir ce qu’il en pense. Et un peu inquiet aussi… Parce que ça demand e beaucoup de préparation et il n’aura vraiment pas le courage de réessayer. Esthétiquement, il ne  s’est pas foiré ça il en  est sûr, par contre gustativement il attend le verdict un peu nerveusement.

« Allez Dai ! Arrête de me faire languir… ça va ou pas ?

— Si ça va ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

— Quoi ? »

Il commence un peu à paniquer.

« Ça va ? Non ça va pas… C’est DÉLICIEUX !! Bordel ! J’veux ça pour mon anniversaire. »

Oh putain le con ! Il lui donne un coup de poing dans l’épaule.

« Baka ! Tu m’as fait flipper !

— Mais c’est toi avec ton ‘ça va’ ! J’te l’ai déjà dit pourtant ! Ta cuisine c’est jamais juste un ‘ça va’ c’est toujours super bon !

— T’es pas objectif.

— Ah non ! Tu peux pas me ressortir cet argument ! Je te rappelle que j’ai kiffé ton restaurant avant de savoir que c’était le tien ! Alors si ça c’est pas la preuve que ta cuisine est divine. »

Il se sent rougir jusqu’aux oreilles.

« OK ok… Peut-être…

— ‘Tain… J’ai cru que tu rougissais plus comme ça… »

Daiki a un sourire un peu mélancolique et tendre quand il murmure ces mots.

« Comment ça ?

— Non rien… Bref. Ton fraisier est parfait Taiga.

— Hm… Ok. Merci Daiki. Et ok… J’t’en fais un pour ton anniversaire aussi.

— Ah ! Mais j’plaisantais.

— Non. Je t’en ferais un. On a jamais fait notre tête-à-tête pour ton anniversaire… Alors on va se rattraper… »

Daiki le regarde silencieusement et semble considérer la question. Il reprend un peu de fraisier en hochant la tête.

« OK. »

**AOMINE**

Il regarde Taiga toujours assis par terre, alors qu’ils sont en train de mener une lutte acharn ée sur jeu de baston. Il a perdu le compte des heures depuis qu’ils ont commencé à jouer. Finalement, il est resté tout l’après-midi et maintenant il fait nuit. Taiga l’a convaincu de manger « le reste » de s makis. Il est  plus de vingt-trois heures et il voit bien que Taiga n’en peut plus. Il a capté, c’était  pas très subtil en même temps, que Taiga essaye de le retenir depuis la dégustation du fraisier.

Il a l’air épuisé. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’en être préoccupé. Il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras et l’obliger à dormir. Il se souvient qu’il avait déjà fait ça. Quand même après l’amour, Taiga rest ait nerveux, il l’obligeait à rester allonger en le serrant contre lui et il attendait qu’il s’endorme avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée à son tour.

« T’es crevé Taiga… Depuis quand tu dors mal ? »

Taiga se tend à côté de lui, il le devine à sa façon de se crisper sur sa manette et à son immobilisme soudain.

« Hm… Depuis toujours ?

— T’as jamais été un gros dormeur… De là à dire que tu dormais mal…

— Ouais… Tout dépend des circonstances… Les périodes stressantes je dormais jamais bien… Et disons que ces dernières années, j’ai eu beaucoup plus de stress…

— Mais t’as jamais eu besoin de prendre des médocs ! »

Taiga soupire et se mordille la lèvre.  Il boit une gorgée de whisky.  Ils sont allés chercher une b outeille  au restaurant  dans l’après-midi , visiblement ça va devenir un rituel  cette petite dégustation de whisky… Bien que là c’était plus qu’une dégustation .

« Ok… Ok… Depuis que mon père m’a renvoyé à L.A. Depuis qu’ils nous ont séparés… J’ai eu des problèmes de sommeil.

— Et depuis quand tu prends des somnifères ?

— Beaucoup trop longtemps… Mais c’est de la merde… J’suis bon à rien quand j’en prends. »

Daiki hoche doucement la tête.  Des cachets de tout genre il en a pris aussi, alors il a une bonne idée de ce que ça peut faire.

« Ouais c’est de la merde tous ces  trucs … »

Et il ajoute en souriant.

« Et un bon whisky c’est vachement plus efficace.

— Hm… Pour dormir ouais… Mais le réveil est pas tellement plus agréable. »

Il rit. Et peut-être bien qu’il a trop bu de whisky en fait, ils en sont à combien là ? Leur troisième verre ? Et c’est sans compter le vin qu’ils ont terminé et les bières qu’ils ont enchaînées tout à l’heure.

« Ouais c’est pas faux. Et le sexe t’as essayé ? Ça ça fout pas mal au crâne le lendemain matin.

— Ouais… C’est un peu plus efficace je te l’accorde.

— Bah voilà ! T’as la solution.

— Tu te proposes de coucher avec moi ?

— Hm… Et si c’était le cas ?

— Je répondrai qu’il y a une seule période de ma vie où j’ai réellement bien dormi… »

Taiga  déglutit et  le  regarde dans les yeux  de ce regard intense et plein de défi , sa voix est un peu plus basse, plus étranglée quand il souffle.

« … Quand je dormais avec toi… »

Cette réponse lui  éclaircit d’un coup les idées, il sent l’adrénaline couler dans ses veines et l’angoisse lui monter à la gorge . Son cœur s’affole dans sa poitrine  et il trop chaud d’un coup, l’air semble lui manquer.

« Quand on dormait ensemble ou quand on couchait ensemble ? »

Taiga rit et ça le surprend un peu, mais désamorce légèrement  son anxiété.

« C’est quoi la différence ?

— Ben dormir… Y’a pas forcément de sexe. »

Il rit un peu plus franchement avec légèreté et le regarde.

« Dai… J’crois qu’on n’a pas dormi ensemble une seule fois sans sexe.

— C’est pas faux. »

Il  se passe une main dans les cheveux  et rit un peu lui aussi  et lui adresse un regard amusé et inquisiteur.

« Ben… C’est p’tet l’occasion de faire une expérience. Est-ce que tu as besoin de sexe ou de dormir avec quelqu’un ?

— J’ai besoin de toi Daiki. »

Il repose son verre. Il a besoin de réfléchir un peu. Ok. Lui il a proposé du sexe… Mais le sexe c’est pas s’engager.

_J’ai besoin de toi Daiki._

Ça… ça fout une pression de dingue. L’angoisse remonte d’un seul coup. Son cœur s’affole dans sa poitrine de nouveau il a le souffle court. Il essaie de calmer sa respiration. D’un autre côté, est-ce que juste du sexe avec Taiga c’est possible ? Bien-sûr que Taiga va pas accepter d’être juste un sexfriend. C’est absolument utopique de croire qu’ils peuvent s’en tenir à ça. C’est impossible. Il sait lui-même que Taiga c’est plus que ça. Mais ça fait tellement flipper.

  
**KAGAMI**

_J’ai besoin de toi Daiki._

Il a vraiment dit ça ? Ok… Vu le silence de Daiki… Il a vraiment dit ça. Il déglutit et maintenant qu’il l’a dit autant aller au bout. Son estomac se tord un peu.

« C’est que… J’ai testé le sexe avec d’autre… Et c’était pas fou non plus quoi… »

Et bizarrement, il se sent un peu coupable d’avouer qu’il a couché avec d’autres mecs que Daiki. Ce qui est idiot parce qu’il sait que lui non plus ne s’est pas gêné. Son ami détourne les yeux et avale son whisky cul sec.

**AOMINE**

C’ est con mais ouais ça le fait un peu chier de savoir que Taiga a couché avec d’autres mecs.

« Daiki… Je te demande rien ok ? »

Il a mis trop de temps à réfléchir. Il reporte son attention sur Taiga, qui a l’air triste ? Déçu ? Et puis pourquoi il revient sur ce qu’il a dit ? Et pourquoi ça le fait chier que Taiga ne demande rien ? Il réalise qu’il commence à penser n’importe quoi. Énervé par tout et son contraire.

« Je peux pas te donner ce que tu veux Taiga…

— Qu-quoi ? »

Il n’aime pas le regard blessé du tigre  et encore moins d’en être responsable .

« J’dis pas que ce sera jamais le cas… Mais j’suis pas quelqu’un de fiable… Tu peux pas t’appuyer sur moi… J’me sens pas assez solide…

— J’t’ai rien demandé Daiki…

— Alors pourquoi t’as besoin de moi ? »

Taiga baisse le regard et soupire.

« J’ai toujours des sentiments pour toi Dai… Mais j’m’en sors tout seul… Si tu m’dis que tu veux plus être avec moi… Que toi et moi c’est plus possible… Qu’on peut plus être plus que des amis. J’survivrai… »

_Survivre ? Survivre… Et tu vas réussir à dormir Taiga ?_

Il déglutit. Il n’a pas envie que Taiga survive. Il n’a pas envie qu’il ait cette vie grise qu’il a eu ces dix dernières années. Il veut… Que Taiga retrouve le sourire, son humour, sa joie de vivre. Le Taiga facétieux, coquin, aimant et tendre qu’il était il y a dix ans lui manque. Il veut revoir le désir ardent de l’affronter au basket dans son regard, où celui plus féroce et sauvage de lui faire l’amour passionnément. Il a eu des tas de partenaires sexuels, mais aucun ne l’a jamais aimé avec autant de passion que Taiga a pu le faire.

_Survivre… Ça ne te va tellement pas Taiga. Tu mérites d’être heureux. Mais j’peux pas te rendre heureux. J’suis plus qu’une loque pathétique qui fait que survivre entre jeux dangereux et débauche tous les week-ends._

Taiga a l’air tellement épuisé, et encore plus maintenant alors qu’il le regarde et qu’il parle de « survivre ». Il mérite tellement plus que ça. Sa poitrine se serre, il ne se sent tellement pas à la hauteur, tellement pas assez bien pour lui.

Il déglutit. Il ne voit pas comment il pourrait le rendre heureux. Mais le voir avec un autre le tuerait. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps arrêter de vivre pour libérer Taiga. Mais même ça il n’a pas eu le courage.

« Je sais pas Taiga… »

Taiga se redresse et s’assoit sur la table basse pour lui faire face. Coudes poser sur les genoux, il le regarde. Il a l’air triste mais déterminé.

« J’suis revenu pour toi Dai. Pour rien d’autre… J’peux pas t’oublier… Tout ce temps j’ai jamais pu… Je sais pas non plus si c’est possible. Je sais pas non plus ce qui peut nous attendre… Mais j’sais que je pourrai pas t’oublier. Jamais. Ma seule chance c’est que tu aies envie d’être avec moi… Comme j’en ai toujours envie… Ou que tu m’dises d’aller me faire foutre une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Une larme glisse sur la joue de Taiga et ça lui retourne complètement les tripes. Et ça lui donne une putain d’envie de chialer à lui aussi. Sa voix s’étrangle un peu quand il répond.

« J’peux pas te dire ça… J’veux pas que t’ailles te faire foutre… Et dans tous les sens du terme…

— Baka…

— J’ai toujours envie d’être avec toi Taiga… Mais j’flippe. Et je suis pas… Sûr d’être prêt. »

**KAGAMI**

Cette réponse ne lui plaît pas. Il a juste envie d’avancer. Il n’aime pas quand les choses  ne  sont pas claires ça ne fait que l’angoisser encore plus. Il soupire doucement. Il ne veut pas mettre la pression à Daiki. Il se souvient que ça l’avait toujours  fait flipper … D’être trop exigeant et pousser  son petit ami à en avoir marre de lui. Alors, il essayait toujours de ne pas trop en faire quitte à se frustrer et se rendre malheureux. Mais Daiki l’avait rassuré et lui avait dit qu’il avait le droit d’être capricieux. Est-ce qu’aujourd’hui il a encore le droit d’être  capricieux ? Il est tellement fatigué.  Mais  il a l’air vraiment flippé. Il regarde l’heure. Il est presque minuit  et il doit se lever tôt. Il est épuisé et là… Il veut juste dormir.

« Ok… J’comprends… »

Non en fait, il ne comprend pas. Mais ce soir il n’est pas en état de comprendre et de discuter de ça. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille et il déglutit. Il le regarde suppliant.

« Mais… Dors avec moi… Juste dormir… S’il te plaît… Tu… Tu as toujours réussi à m’aider à dormir… Et j’ai juste  besoin de dormir… »

Daiki n’hésite pas. Il hoche doucement la tête.

« Ok. »

  
  



	21. 21 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 21/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Oui Aomine est un gros flippé ! Mais il a quand même fait un pas ! Et puis… la nuit dans la pénombre de la chambre… On sait pas ce qui peut se passer ;)

**21** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Oui il avait espéré que Daiki resterait passer la nuit, alors il avait un peu anticipé, changé les draps de son lit et laissé la climatisation dans la chambre pour qu’ils n’aient pas trop chaud.

Daiki reste. Mais ce n’est pas tout à fait ce qu’il avait prévu.

C’est déjà un pas malgré tout non ? Il le regarde du coin de l’œil se déshabiller. Son travail très physique a divinement sculpté son corps. Il a des muscles ciselés mais toujours fins. Il déglutit en le voyant retirer son t-shirt. Il ferme les yeux et se détourne. Son ventre se contracte. Il a toujours aimé le dos de Daiki. Est-ce que c’est possible qu’il soit encore plus beau qu’avant ?

Il se déshabille aussi rapidement ne gardant qu’un caleçon et se glisse dans son lit sous le drap, attendant que Daiki le rejoigne en essayant de ne pas trop le reluquer. Pas qu’il ait honte, mais il n’a pas besoin d’avoir une érection maintenant. De toute façon, il est tellement fatigué qu’il serait incapable de rien.

Daiki s’allonge à côté de lui. Il croise son regard et son ex hoche doucement la tête. Alors il se tourne sur le côté et vient se blottir contre lui. Sans hésitation Daiki le serre étroitement contre lui, glissant une jambe entre les siennes, son bras sur sa hanche et plaquant sa main sur son torse. Il doit sentir sous sa main comme son cœur est affolé, mais il lui semble sentir que Daiki n’est pas tellement mieux contre son dos. Doucement, comme il le faisait à l’époque il vient glisser sa main sur son avant-bras et enroule ses doigts autour de son poignet, pour le serrer plus contre lui. Il est tellement fatigué qu’il a presque envie de pleurer et supplier Daiki de l’aimer de nouveau. La gorge serrée, il retient ses sanglots et souffle.

« Bonne nuit Dai.

— Bonne nuit Taiga. »

Et l’alcool et la fatigue ont rapidement raison de lui et il sombre dans un sommeil profond sans rêve.

**AOMINE**

Il se détend en sentant Taiga s’endormir très vite. Sous sa main son cœur affolé a finalement adopté un rythme lent. Il s’autorise alors à plaquer un peu plus son bassin contre lui et son érection qu’il a voulu lui cacher contre ses fesses. Mais surtout il pose son front contre l’arrière de sa tête, respire son odeur entêtante et frôle sa nuque de ses lèvres.

Il s’en veut un peu. Il ne peut pas faire ça alors qu’il a refusé à Taiga ce qu’il demandait.  Ce n’est pas honnête, mais c’est juste impossible de résister. Pourquoi résister ? Pourquoi il flippe comme ça alors que ce serait si simple de l’aimer encore.  Parce qu’il a peur que Taiga disparaisse de nouveau… Parce qu’il a peur que la passion ne soit plus la même. Il l’a tellement aimé, il ne supporterait pas de perdre ce souvenir-là, de le perdre encore une fois.

L a peur le paralyse quand il faut faire face, mais là dans la pénombre de la nuit, Taiga serré contre lui ses angoisses refluent et il s’avoue qu’il a envie d’ être avec lui, il s’avoue qu’il l’aime toujours.

Le réveil sonne et il grogne. Entre ses bras un corps bouge. Taiga.  Il fait taire son téléphone . Il a vraiment dormi avec Taiga… Exceptionnel. Ils sont même restés sages toute la nuit. Faut dire que  le  jeune retraité de la NBA avait l’air absolument crevé hier soir. D’ailleurs, chose exceptionnelle aussi, il revient se blottir contre lui en soupirant. Il devine qu’il est encore  trop tôt pour lui  et que la nuit a été trop courte.  Il resterait bien aussi, mais  il  faut aller bosser.

**  
KAGAMI**

Il n’avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis… Depuis la dernière fois qu’il a dormi avec lui. Quelle ironie… Rien à faire. C’est Daiki. Ce sont ses bras, son corps, son odeur, sa chaleur. C’est juste lui. Il se sent juste en sécurité entre ses bras, détendu, apaisé.

Pas un réveil dans la nuit, un sommeil de plomb pendant  cinq heures.  Jusqu’à ce que  l’alarme de Daiki sonne.  Trop court. Il a tellement envie de dormir encore, rester dans ses bras.  D’ailleurs, il  se re-blottit contre lui. Ils n’ont pratiquement pas bougé de la nuit.

Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine quand il sent la main de Daiki caresser doucement son torse. Son souffle chatouille sa nuque.

« Bien dormi ?

— Yeah… Merci.

— Efficace ?

— Ouais… »

Daiki ne bouge pas contre lui. Sa main caresse toujours doucement son torse et son épaule. Il ne dit rien d’autre. Ils laissent le silence s’imposer. La respiration un peu lourde de Daiki lui prouve qu’il somnole et qu’il n’est pas totalement réveillé, comme le fait qu’il revient appuyer sa tête contre la sienne. Il frissonne quand ses lèvres caressent sa nuque en un baiser  ensommeillé. Il ferme les yeux. Daiki ne réalise même pas ce qu’il fait.

**  
AOMINE**

Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux  un peu en sursaut. Merde il est en train de se rendormir. À regrets, il s’écarte doucement de Taiga. Sans bruit, il sort du lit, enfile les fringues que Taiga lui a prêté et il sort de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil  à la silhouette endormie .

** KAGAMI **

Quand Daiki est parti, i l n’a pas bougé feignant de dormir ou en tout cas espérant se rendormir, en gardant le souvenir de  se s bras autour de lui. Mais  c’était peine perdue évidemment. Il  a tourn é un moment et finit pas se relever.

« Yo … Y’a encore du fraisier ? »

Il se retourne surpris pour  voir Daiki  à l’entrée de la cuisine . Il est sérieux ? Il est sérieux.  Taiga rigole.

« Bordel tu changes pas Dai. Nan c’est le fraisier de Momoi. J’peux te faire un milkshake à la fraise si tu veux.

— Oh ye s ! Comme Tetsu serait trop jaloux ! »

Et il se détend un peu. Il n’a pas fui après cette soirée et cette nuit. Pas après pas. Il faut y aller en douceur. Après tout, Daiki avait mis des mois à le séduire. Enfin s’il avait été plus direct, le résultat aurait probablement été le même.

«  Ah au fait Taiga… »

Il sursaute, il le croyait déjà parti  pour retourner à sa table .

« Oui ?

— Tu veux que je dorme là ce soir ? »

Sa poitrine se comprime. Est-ce qu’il veut dormir encore cette nuit avec Daiki ? Bien-sûr qu’il veut. Les papillons reprennent leur danse dans son ventre.

« Ouais…

— Ok. Hm… J’peux squatter ta console ce soir ? Et tu m’fais à bouffer ? »

Il rit, parce que ce mec perd jamais le nord.

« Ouais. Bien-sûr.

— Cool. Et tu m’raconteras la soirée de Satsu et Tatsuya.

— Hey… J’vais pas les espionner !

— Oui. Oui. Thanks ! »

Daiki lui fait un clin d’œil et cette fois disparaît vraiment.

  
**AOMINE**

Il entend la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrir. Il a passé la soirée là tout seul avec la console  et des bières.  Une bonne soirée en somme surtout qu’il se sent bien ici. Taiga est passé en coup de vent lui apporter un truc à manger du restaurant. Il aurait pu descendre le chercher mais le tigre en avait décidé autrement.  Il n’est même pas repassé chez lui pour récupérer des fringues. Il a piqué quelques trucs à Taiga ce matin. Demain il faudra bien. De toute façon, il compte bien avoir des infos croustillantes de la part de Satsuki après cette soirée.

« Du monde ce soir ?

— Ouais… C’était blindé.

— Satsu a aimé ton fraisier ?

— Apparemment.

— Il en reste ?

— Tain sérieux t’es vraiment un chacal.

— Ouais. Alors ? »

Taiga pose une assiette devant lui. Youpi !

« J’vais prendre ma douche.

— OK. Et après tu me racontes.

— Nan. J’ai rien le droit de te dire.

— Quoi ?! Tu crois que tu peux m’cacher un truc ! Taiga… J’ai les moyens de te faire parler ! »

La salle de bain planque Taiga, mais ce n’est qu’une question de minutes avant qu’il le fasse parler. De toute façon, il veut juste une confirmation. Il se doute que Tatsuya a enfin demandé à Satsuki de vivre ensemble et peut-être de l’épouser. Il l’a déjà fait en vérité. Mais elle avait refusé. Il avait le moral Tatsuya. Taiga lui aurait opposé un refus comme celui-là si la question s’était posée, il l’aurait vraiment mal pris. Enfin il sait que c’était à cause de lui, et Satsuki avait sûrement pris des pincettes… C’était pas un ‘non’ définitif. Mais là au bout de dix ans il a raison de reposer la question. Et puis Taiga est revenu.


	22. 22 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 22/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Retard presque rattrapé ! Ça aurait pu arriver plus vite si je m’étais pas en plus mélangée les pinceaux dans les jours… Enfin j’crois que j’m’en suis pas trop mal sortie quand même… Mais possible qu’il y ait quelques incohérences qui m’auraient échappée.

**22 août** ****

**AOMINE**

C’est sûrement parce qu’ils n’ont pas autant bu qu’hier. Mais il se sent plus gêné que la veille de venir se glisser dans le lit de Taiga. Il est rentré tard, il se lève tôt. Il fait des journées de folie… Pas étonnant qu’il soit crevé surtout si en plus il a des difficultés à dormir.

Il regarde la silhouette du tigre allongé dans le lit, il lui tourne le dos le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il voit qu’il est tendu lui aussi et attend qu’il vienne s’allonger derrière lui et l’enlacer. Il éteint la lumière et une fois dans le noir presque total, il se sent un peu  plus  à l’aise de se faufiler dans ce lit. Il s’y  installe donc et prudemment il vient se coller à Taiga.

Comme la veille, il vient glisser sa jambe entre les siennes et passer son bras par-dessus sa taille pour poser sa main sur son torse. Il y a dix ans c’était déjà comme ça qu’ils dormaient. Taiga est toujours nerveux et  dans cette position  au moins il arrêtait de gigoter dans tous les sens.

Sous sa main il sent le pouls rapide de Taiga. Il n’est pas près de s’endormir.  Avant aussi il aimait sentir son cœur battre sous sa paume et la chaleur de son dos irradier son ventre.

« Détends-toi Taiga…

— C’est toi qui dis ça ? »

Pas faux. Lui aussi est tendu, très tendu, jusque dans son boxer.

« Hmpf… J’peux rentrer chez moi si ma présence te rend nerveux. »

Il entend le soupir exaspéré de Taiga.

« Ok… J’aurai pas dû dire ça… J’reste là Tai… J’m’en vais pas… »

  
**KAGAMI**

_ Baka… Bien-sûr que je suis nerveux. J’ai envie de ça. J’ai envie de tellement plus. _

Il  ne parvient pas à se détendre, alors que le silence s’installe. Il a tellement bien dormi la veille et là il est tellement nerveux. Peut-être que c’était la quantité de whisky finalement qui l’avait aidé à dormir.

Il se tend un peu plus , si c’est vraiment possible… Mais … Il  croit avoir senti les lèvres de Daiki sur sa nuque. Non. Il a dû rêver. Son cœur reprend une course folle quand il sent Daiki se rapproche r de lui,  plaque r son bassin contre le sien  et  loger  son érection  entre ses fesses . D’ailleurs de ce côté-là il n’est pas en reste.

Ah… Il n’a pas rêvé. Il a vraiment senti ses lèvres sur sa nuque.  Elles viennent de se poser encore sur cette zone sensible . Sa respiration s’accélère. Alors que sa main vient caresser son torse sensuellement.  Ses baisers et ses caresses lui filent des frissons et  dressent définitivement son érection. Ses lèvres remontent sur son épaule puis cherche le creux de son cou. Il essaie de ne pas gémir.

Les dents de Daiki viennent pincer  l a peau de son cou. Il n’en peut plus. Il cherche quoi exactement ? Il ne veut pas être un autre coup d’un soir pour Daiki. Il ne veut pas juste du sexe.

Il se retourne et plaque Daiki au matelas. Dans la pénombre, leurs regards se croisent. Il remarque que sa respiration à lui aussi est saccadée. Le sentant aussi entreprenant, il le pensait sûr de lui,  m ais Daiki n’en mène pas large.

« What do you want Daiki ?

— You… I want you… But I’m afraid of losing you… again…

— Why ? I won’t disapear… I’m here for you…

— Because it hurts too much to losing you… »

Il comprend la lutte intérieure à laquelle Daiki est confronté entre ses désirs et ses peurs.

**  
AOMINE**

Il voulait que Taiga se détende alors il a fait ce qu’il faisait avant. Des baisers, des caresses. Il avait juste omis la partie mot doux. Il lui avait fait sentir son désir. Il n’a pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qui allait découler de ses actes. Tant que Taiga ne lui demandait pas d’arrêter, il a continué. Il se doutait que ça provoquerait quelque chose, mais il n’a pas voulu  trop y réfléchir. Parce que  quand il réfléchit trop, il fait du surplace. Et bizarrement, dans le noir il arrive toujours plus facilement à ne pas laisser ses pensées le perturber.

Son cœur s’affole. Les peurs ressurgissent quelques instants. Mais la douceur des lèvres de Taiga qui viennent se poser sur les siennes les envoie chier. Son estomac se contracte. Ce baiser le  retourne totalement. Il entrouvre les lèvres et laisse Taiga venir explorer sa bouche de sa langue. Il l’accueille et c’est un feu d’artifice d’émotions qui le submerge : peur, soulagement, désir, passion, plaisir, bonheur… Il ne sait pas quelle émotion est la plus forte, mais  il les laisse s’emparer de lui et ne cherche pas à lutter. Il encaisse et répond à ce baiser.

Il glisse une main sur le dos musclé de Taiga, il vient presser sa nuque entre ses doigts. Contre sa hanche il sent le désir de Taiga. Et il a envie de soulager son désir comme le sien. Il a envie de ça de le sentir vivant, de se sentir vivant. Il écarte sa cuisse et l’invite plus sur lui. Taiga  accepte l’invitation. Leurs érections se frôlent à travers leurs sous-vêtements.  Alors s a deuxième main se coule jusqu’à ses reins et empoigne  une fesse.

** K AGAMI **

Il ne veut pas juste une nuit de sexe. Il veut bien plus. Mais il a compris que Daiki n’était pas prêt à lui faire des promesses.  Mais ce soir c’est un pas de plus que Daiki fait vers lui. Et même si les promesses font peur, il sait lire entre les lignes de ces quelques paroles échangées, il sait lire dans les regards de Daiki. Céder à la passion, à ce désir qui les consume c’est aussi faire un pas en avant. Parce que le sexe entre eux n’a jamais été que du sexe, ça avait été toujours bien plus. Ils avaient besoin de ses échanges charnels pour communiquer en quelque sorte.

Il regarde Daiki et revient savourer ses lèvres. Il ondule un peu sur lui massant leurs érections à travers le tissu de leurs boxers. Il vient laisser une main caresser son corps musclé. Ses lèvres aspirent les siennes. Il cesse de se poser des questions. Est-ce que succomber à ce désir est bien ou mal ? Peu importe, il ne peut plus s’arrêter. Et s’il le faisait, il sait qu’il le regretterait.

Alors il caresse son corps sans cesser de dévorer ses lèvres.  La peau de Daiki sous ses doigts est chaude et douce. Il aime le touché rude de ses muscles. Il ne reconnaît pas ce corps qu’il a connu il y a dix ans. Il le redécouvre doucement du bout des doigts.

Ils ne prononcent pas un mot.  Leurs lèvres se quittent à peine, pour laisser leurs souffles effleurer leurs cou s . Il sent le torse puissant de Daiki presser contre le sien et il devine son rythme cardiaque aussi affolé que le sien.  Ils se découvrent avec retenu et tendresse. Les mains de Daiki le font frissonner et il  le  sent  en retour  trembler un peu sous ses doigts.

Il mordille sa clavicule. Il lèche la peau de son cou et remonte sur sa mâchoire. Daiki lui offre une jolie mélodie gémissante qui l’encourage à continuer. L’odeur de Daiki est musqué, sa peau salée par la sueur. Il s’agrippe à son épaule et se frotte un peu plus contre lui. L’envie tord ses tripes.  La main de Daiki presse plus ses reins comme pour le supplier de continuer.

Pour lui  en tout cas  c’est une invitation. Sa main descend jusqu’à son sous-vêtement e t doucement le fait glisser sous ses fesses. La queue de Daiki se presse contre son ventre nu quand ses lèvres mordent ses lèvres. Son regard est brûlant. Daiki se débarrasse de son boxer et le supplie du regard de continuer. Il revient happer ses lèvres alors que sa main se saisit de son sexe pour le masturber.  Il libère aussi son érection pour les  caresser ensemble.

Son cœur accélère sa course dans sa poitrine. Il gémit doucement. Bordel c’est bon, sentir son membre contre le sien, se laisser enivrer par son odeur, accepter de libérer la tension, accueillir le désir qui l’emporte et cesser de contrôler pour s’y perdre.

**  
AOMINE**

Il mord la lèvre de Taiga. Le désir est intense et contracte son ventre douloureusement. Sa main qui le masse lui envoie des frissons de plaisir dans tous le corps.  Il agrippe les cheveux de Taiga pour le forcer à pencher la tête et enfin lui laisser accès à son cou, qu’il vient mordre en gémissant de plaisir, ondulant sous son corps qu’il aime sentir peser sur lui, pour accentuer la friction de sa main sur son sexe.

Il presse cette fesse musclée dans sa main et sa respiration s’accroche dans son cou. Il relève sa jambe pour l’enrouler autour du bassin de Taiga. Il ne veut pas juste sentir la main de Taiga autour de son sexe. Il veut le sentir palpiter en lui, il veut sentir son corps se connecter au sien. 

Une plainte lui échappe alors que Taiga chatouille son gland du pouce. Il mord encore sa clavicule et son odeur lui provoque des petites étincelles dans le ventre. Il a toujours aimé la senteur de son corps, tout son corps même les parties les plus intimes qui le rendaient dingue de désir.

L a main de Taiga vient caresser sa joue tendrement et il en profite pour embrasser sa paume et d’un regard plein de défi il la lèche et remonte sur ses doigts qu’il suce doucement. Il voit dans son regard hypnotisé que le tigre comprend son message. Il voit la flamme du désir ardent s’allumer.

**  
KAGAMI**

Ce mec est beaucoup trop érotique. Ça a toujours été comme ça avec Daiki, mais visiblement il s’est amélioré avec les années. Cette façon de lui sucer les doigts le fait totalement vriller et réveille son désir sauvage brûlant. Ce truc qui lui tord les tripes douloureusement et lui donne envie de hurler son envie de posséder cet homme. Il le veut encore, entièrement et pour toujours. Il le veut corps et âmes. Il ne veut pas uniquement posséder son corps, il veut tout de lui, son corps, ses tripes, son cœur, son âme… Sa vie. Et une part de lui, ne supporte pas l’idée que tant de mecs ont posé leurs mains et plus sur lui.

Il libère ses doigts et se redresse pour récupérer du lubrifiant et une capote dans la table de chevet. Évidemment, pour ça aussi il a quand même été prévoyant. Daiki lui arrache le préservatif des mains et lui fait comprendre qu’il s’en charge.

Il le laisse faire et vient happer ses lèvres alors que ses doigts lubrifiés viennent caresser l’intimité de Daiki. Il l’effleure tout juste et il entend une plainte filtrer entre les lèvres de Daiki. Faire l’amour à Daiki, c’est quelque chose dont il a beaucoup rêvé ces dernières années pour être honnête. En plus du reste, de la vie de couple, de se prévoir un futur… Le sexe avait une part importante de tous ses fantasmes avec Daiki et goûter de nouveau à la chaleur de son intimité en éta i t un gros morceau. Doucement, il le masse. Les cuisses de Daiki s’ouvrent. Il est impatient. Il sent son corps s’ouvrir sous ses doigts. C’est bien plus facile que dans ses souvenirs. Avec un pincement au cœur, il sait que la vie sexuelle riche de Daiki y est pour beaucoup. Il revient happer ses lèvres durement,  comme pour se venger de son infidélité qui n’en était pas une. Mais ça le rend malgré tout  un peu amer.

Daiki gémit quand ses doigts plongent en lui. Il ne se rebelle pas sous ses baisers mordant s et possessif s . Il les accepte et s’offre à lui totalement,  apaisant ses pensées parasites et l’amenant à se reconcentrer sur la chaleur de son corps qui enserre ses doigts.

**  
AOMINE**

En dix ans, il n’a pas compté le nombre de partenaire qu’il a eu. Rapidement, il a commencé les plans à plusieurs cherchant plus d’intensité dans le sexe, cherchant ce truc qui le faisait vibrer avec Taiga. Et ce n’était jamais assez. Là maintenant il le sait ce qui le fait vibrer, c’est juste lui. Ce regard qu’il pose sur lui, il a l’impression que le tigre veut le bouffer et il adore ça. Il veut se faire dévorer. Il ne quitte pas son regard rubis étincelant de désir alors qu’il le prépare avec dextérité,  il ne retient pas non plus ses quelques gémissements quand l’enfoiré vient insister plus longuement sur sa prostate .

Il commence à perdre patience quand enfin les doigts de Taiga quittent son intimité. Il vient presser son sexe contre son entrée et c’est le feu d’artifice. Taiga ne prend pas son temps, il plonge en lui d’un mouvement sec lui arrachant un long râle de plaisir. Dans son regard, il lit toute son impatience, tout son désir insatiable de lui.

_ Te retiens pas Taiga… Prends-moi… Fais-moi vibrer… Fais-moi sentir à quel point tu me désires… Fais-moi sentir que je t’appartiens toujours… _

Il a l’impression que Taiga lit ses pensées. Parce qu’après s’être attardé quelques instants au fond de lui, il se retire pour mieux revenir en lui d’un coup de rein vif.

Leurs souffles se mêlent. Il resserre ses cuisses autour du bassin de Taiga. Et il se laisse envahir par les sensations, le plaisir languissant de le sentir glisser en lui, la décharge vive de plaisir quand il agace sa prostate, les frissons quand sa langue glisse sur son cou.

Il s’agrippe à lui, griffant son dos et il bouge le bassin pour accompagner ses mouvements. Les gémissements de Taiga qui chatouillent son oreille l’émeuvent. Il se sent submerger non seulement des sensations intenses de l’extase du sexe, mais aussi des émotions qui le tigre fait naître en lui et qui exacerbent tous ses sens. Le moindre frôlement, le moindre baiser, le moindre souffle sur sa peau semble vouloir déclencher son orgasme qui s’amasse dans son ventre.

Il mord l’épaule de Taiga. Surpris par un coup de rein plus brutal qui a failli l’emporter dans l’orgasme. Il s’arrime à lui plus fortement. Le cœur affolé, les jambes tremblantes, le corps saturé par le plaisir et prêt à le libérer. La sensation est dingue, presque effrayante par son intensité. Il croise le regard trouble de Taiga, qui revient dévorer ses lèvres.

Front contre front, Taiga plonge son regard dans le sien.  Leurs corps serrés l’un contre l’autre, se décollant à peine.  Ses mouvements sont plus secs mais plus courts, son épaule contre la sienne, son visage est à quelques centimètres du sien et leurs yeux ne se quittent plus. Son regard l’incendie. Son regard le trouble totalement et le met à  nu . Son souffle joue avec le sien sur son visage. Ce regard l’invite à jouir, à laisser le plaisir exploser. Ce regard l’invite à se laisser aller. Il le serre contre lui, il ne se laisse pas troubler par ses propres plaintes de plaisir. Ce regard lui dit qu’il est beau. Ce regard lui dit qu’il lui appartient. Taiga le pilonne, sa prostate malmenée lui envoie des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps.

Et soudain c’est l’effervescence. Il a l’impression de crier, mais il n’en est pas sûr. Il n’est sûr de rien que de l’extase qui le submerge et de ce regard qui le contemple, les vagues de plaisir se succèdent avec ses coups de rein et c’est l’apothéose alors qu’il jouit entre leurs ventres en se contractant de toutes parts.

Il voit alors dans les brumes de son plaisir la jouissance se peindre aussi sur le visage de Taiga quand son corps comprime sa verge. Il va et vient encore en lui, en gémissant jusqu’à planter ses derniers coups de rein et s’arrêter avec un râle plus rauque, les yeux clos et le front presser plus fortement sur le sien.

**KAGAMI**

Il halète doucement, gardant les yeux clos, savourant les sensations de cet orgasme. L’odeur de Daiki, de sa peau, de sa sueur, de son sperme. Il se délecte de la mélodie de son souffle rapide après l’effort et de la caresse de ses doigts sur son dos et sa nuque.

Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, puis doucement il ressort de son intimité. Il sait que ce n’est jamais le moment le plus agréable et le fait  avec précaution . Il retire le préservatif et le jette dans la poubelle un peu plus loin. Il prend des mouchoirs pour les essuyer tous les deux rapidement.

Daiki ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien non plus. Il ne veut pas gâcher l’instant, ni la torpeur post orgasme qui le tire vers la somnolence. Demain. Ouais. Demain il y aura tout le temps de parler. Il embrasse tendrement Daiki et il se tourne enroulant de lui-même son bras autour de lui pour qu’il l’enlace. Daiki ne se fait pas prier. Il se presse contre lui et vient embrasser sa nuque le faisant encore frissonner.

**AOMINE**

Mais qui met une alarme le samedi matin sérieusement ? Il grogne et enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Taiga. Il resserre son bras sur lui comme pour s’assurer qu’il ne compte pas lui fausser compagnie tout de suite.

**KAGAMI**

Il tend le bras pour  reporter son alarme,  mais  il ne pourra pas se rendormir. Il a trop conscience de la présence de Daiki dans son dos. Son corps chaud collé au sien et cette main qui caresse distraitement sa peau.

Il laisse le temps s’écouler dans cette ambiance somnolente.

**  
AOMINE**

Il  r ouvre les yeux quand Taiga se glisse doucement hors de ses bras.

« C’est l’heure ?

— Ouais… Tu peux rester. Il est tôt.

— Hm… ‘kay… »

Il regarde la silhouette de Taiga sortir du  lit , puis il vient lui piquer son oreiller pour le serrer contre lui. Il écoute le bruit de la porte de placard qui coulisse et du froissement des vêtements qu’il enfile. Il a refermé les yeux, mais se laisse bercer par ces bruits aux accents de nostalgie.

« J’descends tout à l’heure…

— Ok. »

Taiga quitte la chambre et il se rendort vraiment.

** KAGAMI **

Il s’active. Il y a du monde ce midi. Il n’a pas encore vu Daiki. Il espère qu’il n’a pas filé sans dire au revoir. Il est presque treize heures, mais Daiki a toujours pu dormir très tard.

« Yo … »

Il se retourne pour le voir appuyé contre la porte arrière de la cuisine. Celle qu’il  garde toujours ouverte pour  laisser s’évacuer la chaleur de la pièce.

« Hey… Bien dormi ?

— Très bien. Ton lit est confortable.

— Bah tant mieux.

— Je vais pas te déranger. J’ai l’impression qu’il y a encore du monde aujourd’hui.

— Ouais.

— J’prends la même chose que d’hab. J’vais m’installer dans le resto.

— Ok… À tout à l’heure ?

— Ouais. J’t’attends… »

Le sourire de Daiki lui réchauffe le cœur.  Il est soulagé. Honnêtement, il n’est pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui va se passer maintenant. Mais ce sourire doux et complice lui semble être bon signe.

** AOMINE **

« Satsu ?

— Dans ma chambre ! »

Il a l’impression de ne pas avoir mis les pieds dans son appartement depuis une éternité. Ça ne fait pourtant que deux nuits, mais il s’est passé tellement de trucs finalement. Il a l’impression de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Avec Taiga, ils ont discuté. Maintenant qu’ils ont couché ensemble, il ne peut plus se retenir de le toucher. Il ne veut pas se retenir de l’aimer. Il a été clair avec lui. Il est toujours flippé et il risque de l’être encore longtemps. Mais ils ont décidé d’essayer d’avancer de se reconstruire en tant que couple. Taiga avait besoin d’être fixé là-dessus. Alors voilà… Il n’est plus célibataire. Il est avec Taiga. Et finalement ça lui va lui aussi de ne plus tourner autour du pot.

Il entre dans la chambre de Satsuki.

« Yo !

— Dai-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien et toi ?

— Bien. »

** SATSUKI **

Elle lui sourit et elle en a conscience avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand pour pouvoir prétendre qu’elle va « juste » bien. Et elle voit à son sourire amusé qu’il l’a parfaitement compris. Elle se lève pour couper court à ses questions et l’entraîne au salon pour préparer un thé.

« Alors tu étais où ces deux derniers soirs ?

— Et pourquoi tu m’demandes ça ?

— Parce que tu ne découches jamais en semaine d’habitude. Tooru ? 

— Taiga. J’étais chez Taiga. »

Elle relève les yeux sur lui. Elle le scrute. Il la laisse faire.

« Raconte. »

Il sourit et secoue la tête.

« Non non ! Toi d’abord ma chère ! Je veux savoir comment tu as fêté tes dix ans de couple avec Tatsuya. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. Bon c’est parti donc pour une longue discussion. Elle remplit bien la théière et ils s’installent au salon. Et comme elle aime le faire, elle se glisse entre ses bras. Et il la laisse faire entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Elle a toujours trouvé cette proximité physique et cette tendresse plus propre à la confidence.

« On n’a rien fait de sensationnel. Il m’a juste emmené au Tora et ensuite on est allé chez lui. On a super bien mangé. Ce restaurant est vraiment excellent. Et puis, on a beaucoup discuté. Il m’a redemandé de venir vivre avec lui et qu’on se marie. »

  
**AOMINE**

Bingo ! Bon ce n’était pas tellement sorcier à deviner cela dit.  Il pose son menton sur le haut de sa tête et la serre doucement contre son cœur. Satsuki c’est sa sœur et il est vraiment heureux pour elle, mais une part de lui a peur de la voir s’éloigner. Même s’il a Taiga… Satsuki c’est…  E lle a toujours été là pendant ses vingt-six putains d’années, même avant d’être en âge de se souvenir, elle était là.

« Tu as dit oui cette fois j’espère…

— J’vais trop te manquer…

— C’est sûr.

— Mais tu as Taiga.

— Chaque chose en son temps… Toi d’abord.

— J’ai accepté oui… Mais Taiga ou non, je ne pouvais pas refuser cette fois Dai-chan.

— Hm… Pourquoi ? Il a menacé de te quitter ?

— Non. »

Il sent qu’elle hésite. C’est rare de voir Satsuki hésiter. Elle bouge un peu entre ses bras et prend sa main qui caressait son épaule et elle la pose doucement sur son ventre.

« Parce que je suis enceinte… »

Il reste muet, stupéfait.

« Sérieusement ?!

— Oui… C’était pas tout à fait prévu. Un petit concours de circonstances… Mais j’en suis heureuse.

— Attends… Il est au courant au moins ?!

— Quoi ?! Mais oui évidemment ! Il était le premier au courant ! Et d’ailleurs… Il savait parfaitement avant qu’on soit fixé qu’il y avait un risque. Avant de voir le test positif… On s’en doutait un peu et on était ok.

— Bah tant mieux pour vous alors. J’veux être parrain ! Et témoin au mariage ! »

Elle rit et il remonte sa main sur son épaule qu’il embrasse doucement. Parce que garder cette main sur son ventre qui cache un petit être humain en devenir lui fait un peu bizarre quand même.

« Évidemment que tu seras tout ça Dai-chan.

— Bon alors j’donne mon accord !

— Baka ! »

Elle lui donne un léger coup sur la cuisse et relève la tête pour essayer de le regarder.

« Pas de cachotteries… À toi de me raconter.

— Tu veux pas savourer un peu tes bonnes nouvelles avant de t’inquiéter de ma vie ?

— Dai-chan !

— Rahh… Oh ! Hey… C’était pas une tuerie ce fraisier ?

— Oh si ! Tellement ! Mais ! Change pas de sujet ! »

Il rigole. Mais visiblement c’est à son tour de parler. Il soupire et pose sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé.

« Hm… Bon ben… Jeudi j’suis allé chez lui parce qu’il m’a invité pour l’aider justement avec ton fraisier… Et une chose en entraînant une autre… J’ai proposé de rester passer la nuit pour l’aider à dormir.

— L’aider à dormir ? C’est quoi cette excuse bidon ?

— C’est pas une excuse bidon ! Même si j’ai aussi suggéré que du sexe aiderait… Cette nuit-là j’ai juste dormi avec lui ! »

Il soupire, mais il lui explique le sérieux de sa proposition en lui parlant rapidement des insomnies de son de nouveau petit ami. Il va avoir besoin d’un peu de temps pour se réhabituer à ce nouvel état.

« Ok d’accord. Et… Il ne s’est vraiment rien passé ?

— Pas jeudi non… Mais hier ouais… J’ai proposé de dormir encore chez lui pour l’aider à dormir… Et puis bah… Une chose en entraînant une autre encore une fois…

— Vous avez fait l’amour.

— Voilà. Et c’était bon…

— Bon ?

— Mieux que tout ce que j’ai connu depuis dix ans… En fait même mieux que y’a dix ans avec lui…

— Alors… Vous êtes ensemble ?

— Ouais… J’suis pas hyper serein. Et j’lui ai dit… Mais oui on… On réessaie. »

Satsuki caresse son bras doucement.

« C’est une super bonne nouvelle. J’crois que vous  en  avez besoin l’un  comme l’autre… Je sais ta peur d’une nouvelle disparition… Mais vous ne pourrez pas avancer si vous ne faites pas au moins un petit bout de chemin ensemble. »

Il l’écoute. Il sait ce qu’elle essaie de faire, ne pas trop s’emballer. Mais ça il sait pas faire, il souffle en la serrant plus contre lui.

« J’espère pas un petit bout de chemin…  Je veux une très longue route…

— Tant mieux je vous le souhaite Dai-chan. »

  
  



	23. 23 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 23/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : J’attaque la dernière semaine de cet AoKagaMonth on tient le bon bout comme on dit ! Merci à vous pour votre soutien :)

**23** **août**

**KAGAMI**

L’alarme sonne beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Daiki et ça le fait sourire.

Il aime voir le Daiki ronchon dans son lit le matin.

Il adore le Daiki gourmand qui chaque midi le complimente sur sa cuisine.

Il  raffole du Daiki flirtant qui lui  a envoyé  des sms toute la soirée pour lui raconter le film qu’il mat ait avec Momoi.

Il  chérit le Daiki séducteur qui a  encore  rejoint son lit hier soir.

Il brûle pour le Daiki avide de lui et de son corps, qui malgré l’heure tardive lui fait l’amour avant de s’endormir.

Il embrasse tendrement la tempe de son petit ami, savourant sa présence dans sa vie, dans son quotidien. Il profite quelques instants encore, puis il se lève pour aller se préparer. Dimanche, Daiki n’émergera pas non plus avant midi aujourd’hui.

**  
AOMINE**

Il aime définitivement l’ambiance du restaurant de son petit ami. Il peut constater à quel point il réussit et il en est fier. De son côté, il ne peut pas en dire autant. Mais ça lui convient comme ça, il n’a jamais eu vraiment d’ambition de carrière. Il veut juste un job qui paye et qui lui permet de subventionner sa bouffe et son loyer. Et jusqu’à présent son job lui convenait parfaitement bien, puisqu’il répondait à ses deux exigences. Mais aujourd’hui, il a bien envie d’ajouter une troisième exigence : Avoir des horaires compatibles avec ceux de Taiga. Ce qui est compliqué il faut être honnête.

D’ailleurs, il fait des horaires de dingue. De son point de vue Taiga en fait trop. Même s’il dort mieux, il ne pourra pas tenir ce rythme très longtemps. Sans compter que ça ne leur permet pas d’avoir beaucoup de temps pour eux et il est convaincu qu’ils en ont besoin.

**HIMURO**

«  Daiki n’est pas là ?

— Non. Toujours chez Kagami. »

Il s’approche de Satsuki et l’enlace tendrement.

« Ah oui ? Raconte-moi ça… Je crois qu’il me manque certaines informations…

— Ils sont de nouveau ensemble… Et Daiki dort chez lui tous les soirs depuis jeudi… Et je crois qu’il n’a pas vraiment l’intention de ne pas dormir avec lui. Apparemment, il a des insomnies et il dort mieux avec Daiki… Alors forcément Daiki se dévoue tu le connais. »

Il éclate de rire.

« Oui évidemment. Il a toujours donné de sa personne pour ses amis…

— Ce qui est vrai… Mais j’ai bien compris le sous-entendu… »

Il embrasse la nuque de la jeune femme et caresse tendrement son ventre.

« Non mais tant mieux pour eux c’est une bonne nouvelle. Ça veut dire… Qu’on va pouvoir récupérer cet appartement pour nous.

— Quoi ?! Tu mets déjà Dai-chan dehors ?!

— Non… On va lui laisser un peu de temps… Mais mon appartement est trop petit j’ai qu’une chambre. Ici, vous en avez deux… Idéal pour un couple avec enfant.

— Oh là… Tatsuya… Tu sais que tu penses trop loin pour moi là…

— Yeah… Sorry… On a encore le temps. Mais c’est vrai que cet appartement il est chouette. Il est très bien placé et le coin est calme. Et on n’est pas loin du Tora… On pourra manger à l’œil de bons repas ! »

Ça la fait sourir, parce qu’il sait qu’elle aime les bons plats de Taiga et que c’est donc un argument très valable pour elle. Alors il continue, ondulant doucement avec elle sans vraiment réaliser au rythme de la musique qui flotte dans la pièce. Et puis, il abat sa dernière carte qui il le sait va achever de la convaincre, parce qu’il a compris depuis longtemps que Satsuki… Ce n’était pas juste Satsuki. C’était un package et dedans fallait accepter cet Aho de Daiki. Mais ça va, ce gars il l’apprécie parce qu’il prend soin aussi de sa chérie et que si elle est là où elle en est aujourd’hui c’est parce qu’il a toujours été avec elle depuis toujours. Et puis, Daiki c’est le mec de son petit frère alors de toute façon il fait partie de sa famille plutôt deux fois qu’une.

« Et en passant on pourra garder un œil sur ces deux nigauds… »

  
  



	24. 24 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 24/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Encore un petit chapitre qui illustre les tâtonnements de nos deux fauves préférés.

**2** **4** **août**

**KAGAMI**

I l entre dans la chambre  dont le silence est uniquement troublé par la respiration calme de Daiki . Il regarde le réveil. Dans quatre heures son petit ami  doit se lever et lui il se couche à peine.  Il se dépêche de se déshabiller pour le rejoindre. Il essaie de faire le moindre de bruit possible et de ne pas trop faire bouger le lit pour ne pas réveiller Daiki. Doucement, il vient se coller à lui. Il glisse son bras autour de  sa taille ,  se colle à son dos, e t embrass e sa nuque  d’un baiser léger.  Il respire doucement son odeur mêlée au savon de la douche qu’il a prise avant de se coucher. La main de Daiki se glisse sur la sienne pour la presser plus sur son torse.

« … Hmmm… Taiga ?

— Yes… Good night Dai…

— ‘nuit… »

I l sourit doucement, pose son front contre sa nuque. Il se laisse bercer par la respiration calme et la chaleur de son homme et plonge rapidement dans le sommeil qui le fuyait tout ce temps.

**  
** **AOMINE**

L’alarme le tire d’un sommeil profond et confortable. Un grognement dans son dos lui rappelle qu’il ne dort pas seul et il pense alors à éteindre le réveil. Il n’a même pas souvenir du moment où Taiga est venu se coucher. Il a encore moins envie de se lever. Il voudrait rester là avec lui, profiter du petit déjeuner, de la tasse de café que Taiga ne manquait pas de lui apporter au lit quand ils se levaient ensemble pour aller au lycée. Il soupire doucement et fini par se lever en essayant de ne pas réveiller son petit ami.

Il sort de la chambre, s’habille dans la salle de bain, puis passe par la pièce principale. Il découvre un petit déjeuner poser sur la table avec un mot de Taiga lui indiquant que le café est chaud. Il est surpris et constate que Taiga a une cafetière programmable… Le luxe. Et surtout il a vraiment un petit ami parfait qui lui prépare son petit déjeuner même en se levant bien après lui. Il se sert donc une tasse de café et s’installe à table. Le café est parfait et juste à bonne température. Il fait un effort pour tout manger même s’il n’a pas l’habitude de prendre un petit déjeuner, c’est tellement bon qu’il mange plus par gourmandise mais c’est efficace. Il termine son plateau et se décide à filer. Il envoie un message à Taiga sur son chemin pour le remercier pour le petit déjeuner.

**KAGAMI**

Quand Yuu l’informe que Daiki est là, il est impatient de terminer ce service. Heureusement, le lundi est une journée calme et il retrouve rapidement son homme dans la salle du restaurant.

« Salut toi…

— Hey salut beau gosse ! Ça a été le service ?

— Ouais. C’est calme le lundi. »

Il s’approche un peu timidement pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s’asseoir face à lui.

« Dis… ça te dirait pas de manger chez moi le midi plutôt qu’ici ?

— Hm… Oui mais pourquoi ?

— Tu auras qu’à passer par la porte arrière je te filerai une assiette, il rougit en achevant un peu embarrassé. C’est plus intime chez moi… Ça me fait bizarre de t’embrasser ici… »

Daiki rigole gentiment mais accepte volontiers la proposition. Surtout qu’il compte squatter l’appartement de Taiga pour faire une sieste après le repas.

  
  



	25. 25 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 25/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : J-6 ça passe trop vite ! Merci pour votre soutien !

**2** **5** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Il prépare les plats pour le service du midi. La musique joue du Nirvana. Il aime la musique qui occupe l’espace. Le silence lui semble toujours tellement pesant. Son téléphone lui indique l’arrivée d’un message. Il met ses préparations en pause et sourit. Tatsuya vient de lui donner le numéro de téléphone de Momoi.

[KAGAMI – 11h02]

Bonjour Momoi. C’est Taiga. J’aimerais organiser un repas lundi soir pour l’anniversaire de Daiki. Je réserve le resto pour l’occasion… Je ne sais pas trop qui inviter.

[MOMOI – 11h18]

Bonjour Kagamin ! Je suis contente d’avoir de tes nouvelles. Ce serait une très bonne idée. Depuis tout ce temps il refuse qu’on lui souhaite. Pour les invités… Pas beaucoup de changement depuis dix ans. Je m’occupe des invitations. Combien de personne maximum ?

[KAGAMI – 11h20]

Je peux accueillir trente personnes max dans le restaurant.

[MOMOI – 11h21]

OK parfait. Tu auras besoin d’aide ?

[KAGAMI – 11h22]

Pour le repas ça ira… Mais si tu veux décorer. Je veux bien oui.

[MOMOI – 11h23]

Ok ! Je me charge de la déco !

[KAGAMI – 11h24]

Merci.

**AOMINE**

Il rejoint directement la porte arrière du restaurant. Il s’y adosse et regarde un moment son homme s’affairer. Il est beau quand il est concentré en cuisine. Il attend un moment où il n’est plus penché sur ses casseroles pour l’interpeler.

« Taiga ? »

Il se retourne et lui offre un magnifique sourire. Il adore ce sourire d’autant plus qu’il lui est destiné, ça lui remue toujours un peu l’estomac.

« Dai ! Ça a été le boulot ?

— Ouais… Crevé. Mais ça a été. »

Taiga s’approche et vient poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Comme d’hab ?

— Ouaip. »

Ça fait rire Taiga et rien que pour ça il n’a pas envie de manger autre chose qu’un Teriyaki. Il l’observe se déplacer dans sa cuisine avec aisance et il lui apporte bientôt un bol.

« Et voilà pour toi.

— Thanks. T’es un amour. »

Il l’attrape par la taille et l’embrasse avec gourmandise.

« Si j’veux un Taiga en dessert… Tu crois que c’est possible ? »

Les yeux de son homme brillent et un sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Ouais… J’pense que c’est carrément possible. »

Daiki embrasse encore ses lèvres.

« Cool ! A tout à l’heure. »

**KAGAMI**

Il entre dans l’appartement qui est étrangement silencieux. Habituellement, il trouve Daiki sur la console ou à lire un manga avec un peu de musique. Il le trouve finalement endormi nu dans le lit. Il décide de le laisser dormir un peu et de s’installer dans le salon pour manger. Il n’est qu’à la moitié de son repas, que les pas un peu lourds de son homme endormi se font entendre derrière lui, puis Daiki enlace ses épaules par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Il embrasse doucement son cou.

« Hm… Pourquoi tu m’as pas réveillé ?

— Parce que tu dormais trop bien…

— Ouais mais j’t’attendais ! Regarde… J’suis même prêt pour toi !

— Prêt ?

— Bah j’suis tout nu ! »

Taiga rigole.

« J’ai noté ça…

— Dépêche-toi de terminer… J’veux mon dessert… Et on n’a pas fait l’amour depuis samedi… Et c’est dur parce que moi j’ai envie de toi tout le temps… J’suis très frustré. »

Daiki grignote son cou et le fait frissonner. Il ne l’aide pas beaucoup à terminer son repas. Mais honnêtement, il n’a pas envie qu’il arrête de lui dévorer le cou comme ça.

Il parvient tant bien que mal à terminer et Daiki ne lui laisse pas le temps de débarasser qu’il vient s’asseoir sur lui, pressant une érection bien réveillée contre son ventre. Son t-shirt disparaît, décidément les mains de Daiki font des miracles. Bientôt son pantalon et son sous-vêtement en font deux mêmes et il se retrouve aussi nu que Daiki.

Ses mains possessives caressent le dos de son homme et le plaquent fermement à lui.

**AOMINE**

Il regarde son homme se rhabiller. Le temps passer avec Taiga lui semble tellement court encore une fois. Et c’est tellement frustrant de faire l’amour et qu’il s’en aille aussitôt comme s’il n’était qu’un coup rapide. Il ne dit rien cependant et se contente de le regarder. Mais leurs rythmes totalement opposés, même si ça ne fait pas long qu’ils se fréquentent de nouveau, lui semblent déjà pesant et frustrant.

Taiga vient l’embrasser tendrement.

« Tu seras là ce soir ?

— Bien-sûr… J’ai dit que je serais là pour t’aider à dormir. J’ai signé.

— Ah bon ?! J’ai pas vu le papier, mais je te fais confiance.

— Moi aussi j’ai envie de dormir avec toi Taiga…

— Cool… À ce soir alors.

— À ce soir. »

Taiga l’embrasse encore et encore une fois… Et une dernière fois… Et…

« T’arrives pas à te passer de mes lèvres !

— Nop... »

Il rigole et lui mordille la lèvre.

« Allez file ! Les repas vont pas se faire tous seuls ! »


	26. 26 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 26/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**2** **6** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Il fume sa cigarette en regardant le ciel au-dessus des bâtiments. Il fait beau. Il a envie d’aller surfer. Il soupire. Il écrase son mégot et rentre dans la cuisine.

« Kagami-san ?

— Salut Yuu.

— Salut ! Hm… Je peux vous demander un truc ?

— Oui bien-sûr.

— Voilà j’ai un ami qui cherche du boulot… Mais il galère. Il adore cuisiner et d’ailleurs, il le fait super bien. Il a pas fait de formation… Et personne ne veut lui donner sa chance. Alors je me demandais… Comme le resto marche bien. Vous êtes crevés. On ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Peut-être que vous pourriez le prendre en apprentissage… Histoire qu’il ait quelque chose sur son CV.

— Euh… Yuu… C’était pas vraiment dans mes objectifs ça… J’viens juste d’ouvrir. Je sais même pas si j’ai les moyens…

— Le salaire il demande pas grand-chose. Il veut juste apprendre… La cuisine et la gestion d’un restaurant…

— Et pourquoi il n’a pas fait une formation ? »

Yuu semble gêné et finalement il avoue.

« Il est muet. »

Il reste sans voix pour le coup lui aussi.

« Yuu… C’est compliqué comment veux-tu…

— Il comprend tout. Il est muet… Pas sourd. Si vraiment il a un truc à dire ou à demander il saura se faire comprendre… Je ne parle pas vraiment le langage des signes non plus. S’il vous plaît… Juste aujourd’hui à l’essai ? »

Il soupire. Il n’avait pas vraiment prévu ça. Mais évidemment c’est compliqué de refuser ce genre de requête. Enfin surtout pour lui, d’abord il ne sait pas dire non et en plus il a toujours cette propension à vouloir aider tout le monde.

« Il est là ?

— Oui.

— Ok. Donne-lui un tablier et ramène-le ici.

— Merci Kagami-san ! »

Il soupire une nouvelle fois. Mais dans quoi il s’engage exactement ? Yuu revient accompagné d’un homme à peine plus vieux que lui.

« Kagami-san. Je vous présente Ando Jun.

— Enchanté Ando-kun. »

Ando le salue et fait quelques gestes.

« Il te remercie. »

Il hoche la tête, un peu intimidé face au garçon infirme. Puis il se reprend.

« Ok. Lave-toi les mains. Tu cuisines souvent ? »

Ando acquiesce d’un mouvement de tête.

« Des recettes compliquées ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Ok poser des questions orientées pour essayer de communiquer ça devrait le faire. Il attend que le garçon ait terminé de se laver les mains et soit en tenue pour lui expliquer les menus et ce qu’ils doivent préparer. Systématiquement il demande à son apprenti du jour si tout est ok pour lui. Puis, ils commencent à préparer les repas.

Il garde un œil sur le jeune homme, mais il semble très bien s’en sortir sans aide. Et quand il a une question, il tape sur le plan à côté de lui et lui fait comprendre simplement. À son grand étonnement, c’est plutôt fluide de communiquer avec le garçon. Et finalement un compagnon silencieux en cuisine ça lui va bien. Mais le mieux c’est qu’à deux ils vont beaucoup plus vite et ils ont le temps de faire une pause avant que les premiers clients arrivent. Il en profite pour fumer une cigarette et pour montrer à son apprenti comment dresser les plats et les préparations de dernière minute.

**AOMINE**

Il arrive enfin en vue du Tora. Il va directement à l’arrière du bâtiment pour surprendre Taiga derrière ses fourneaux. Il aime le voir travailler et l’observer. Il s’appuie à l’encadrement de la porte et est très surpris en voyant que Taiga n’est pas seul en cuisine. Un peu hésitant, il décide donc de se signaler. Le premier à réagir est l’autre homme et ils sont tous les deux choqués de se reconnaître.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme le regarde en fronçant les sourcils avec beaucoup d’hostilité. Taiga se retourne aussi et comprend en un regard qu’il y a un truc louche.

« Dai ? Un problème ?

— Non… Enfin… Tu m’as pas dit que tu embauchais quelqu’un en cuisine.

— Ando est à l’essai. C’est un ami de Yuu… C’était pas vraiment prévu. Mais… Vous vous connaissez ? »

Il reporte son attention sur le garçon qui le regarde avec toujours autant d’hostilité. Il est un peu gêné d’avouer ça à Taiga, mais il n’a pas l’intention de lui cacher de toute façon.

« Ouais. On se connaît. »

Il entre et s’approche de Taiga, glisse un bras autour de sa taille pour l’embrasser tendrement, puis il regarde le jeune homme sans lâcher Taiga.

« Enfin je ne connaissais pas son nom… Bonjour Ando. Taiga c’est mon mec… Pour faire court… Il a disparu pendant dix ans et il vient juste de revenir. J’ai pas l’intention de revoir Tooru… C’est ce que tu voulais entendre non ? »

Le garçon détourne les yeux, visiblement un peu vexé. Il sent Taiga se tendre un peu contre lui. Mais oui il a eu des mecs. Beaucoup de mecs. Et même s’il n’en est pas fier. Il n’a pas l’intention de mentir à son homme des gars qui ont usé de son cul dans cette ville, il risque d’en croiser.

« Tu devrais vraiment discuter avec Tooru… Il t’a dit déjà ce qu’il ressentait pour toi et ses sentiments n’ont pas changé… Je sais pas ce qui te bloque… Mais tu devrais essayer de passer outre… »

Son vis-à-vis il adresse un regard furieux, il fait une succession de signe pour lui parler, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne peut pas le comprendre, mais il a sûrement besoin de s’exprimer. Il finit pas se calmer et regarder Daiki en secouant la tête et en indiquant juste sa bouche.

« Quoi ?! Ce qui te bloque c’est ton handicap ? Mais il est où le problème ? Il a appris la langue des signes pour toi… Mec… On est gay… Il sait ce que c’est les difficultés… Et il vit déjà avec toi, vous êtes potes depuis des années… Il connaît ton handicap… Et il est prêt à faire avec. »

Il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Taiga, parce que ses prochains mots sont un peu pour lui.

« Tu devrais vraiment lui parler… Parce que si un jour il doit disparaître… Crois-moi… Tu le regretteras… Et tu vas en souffrir. »

Taiga est toujours un peu tendu entre ses bras. Il n’aime pas le sentir comme ça. Il sait qu’il n’aime pas savoir qu’il a couché avec d’autres. Il caresse doucement son dos et pose un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je peux avoir une assiette Taiga ? »

Son homme se détache de lui en hochant la tête rapidement et lui sert un bol. Il se penche sur lui et vient embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

« Merci… On peut discuter deux secondes ? »

Il indique l’extérieur d’un mouvement de tête et Taiga acquiesce.

« Dai… C’est bon ok ? Je sais… J’suis con.

— Nan… Moi aussi je suis jaloux de savoir que d’autres mecs ont couché avec toi… Je suis désolé… J’aimerais que tu en rencontres aucun… Mais le monde gay est… Petit et j’ai eu… Vraiment beaucoup de partenaire…

— Dai… J’ai pas envie d’entendre ça.

— Taiga… J’ai couché avec eux… Ils ont eu mon corps… Mais ils n’ont jamais eu mon âme, mon cœur… ça a toujours été à toi… »

Il souffle parce que ça reste difficile à prononcer après tout ce temps.

« Je t’aime Taiga. »

Il voit son homme hocher doucement la tête. Taiga déglutit et semble chercher ses mots. Il finit par le saisir par la nuque et l’embrasser fougueusement, puis il amène sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Moi aussi je t’aime Daiki… »


	27. 27 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 27/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Désolée pour le retard ! Fin de semaine chargé et un chapitre un peu long !

**2** **7** **août**

**AOMINE**

Jeudi. C’est son troisième jour préféré de la semaine. Non peut-être le premier. Choix difficile. Le jeudi il bosse, alors il faut se lever et ça c’est dur. Mais Taiga ne travaille pas lui alors il l’a pour lui tout l’après-midi et toute la soirée… Et ça c’est le bonheur absolu. Il arrive devant l’appartement de Taiga et il sort sa clé. Il lui a donné le double hier pour qu’il puisse rentrer s’il était sorti. C’est idiot… Mais ça lui a vraiment fait super plaisir. Il les utilise juste pour le plaisir. D’ailleurs, il faudra peut-être qu’il pense à repasser chez lui aussi un de ces jours. Même s’il sait que Satsuki est loin de s’ennuyer sans lui, visiblement Tatsuya squatte de plus en plus aussi vu qu’il n’est jamais là. Mais il a quand même quelques affaires chez lui, son PC, ses CDs, ses magazines… Oui bon ceux-là il n’en a pas trop besoin en ce moment mais quand même.

Il ouvre la porte et une bonne odeur flotte dans l’air. Un peu de musique joue et il entend du bruit dans l’espace cuisine. Il retire ses chaussures et rejoint Taiga installé aux fourneaux. Il l’enlace et picore sa nuque.

« J’ai l’impression que je te vois cuisiner tout le temps ! Fais une pause love…

— Hm… Je teste un truc pour les menus de la semaine prochaine. »

Taiga se retourne entre ses bras une cuillère en bois à la main qu’il lui tend.

« T’en penses quoi ? »

Il goûte et à son plus grand étonnement… C’est… Absolument divin comme d’habitude.

« Délicieux ! C’est parfait. »

Taiga s’illumine aussitôt et il adore voir ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Et comme ça, il se dit que c’était con de flipper, de se priver de ces petits bonheurs. Pourtant, il y a toujours une angoisse. Le matin elle est toujours là. Quand il se réveille, il a chaque fois cette seconde où il se demande s’il a rêvé tout ça, jusqu’à ce qu’il voie Taiga endormi auprès de lui. Lui non plus il ne peut pas passer une nuit sans lui… Il a besoin de le voir auprès de lui chaque matin, de se rassurer que tout ça est bien réel.

Il embrasse se sourire magnifique.

« Bonjour Taiga.

— Bonjour. T’as faim ?

— Je crève la dalle.

— Parfait. Va t’asseoir j’arrive. »

  
**KAGAMI**

Il se sent bien. Ce matin il a réussi à dormir même une fois Daiki parti. Son odeur a commencé à vraiment imprégné sa chambre, son lit. Il aime sentir son odeur chez lui, même quand Daiki n’est pas là, c’est rassurant, réconfortant. Il pose les plats sur la table et s’installe à côté de son homme. Il regarde amusé Daiki se servir affamé. Il aime partager ses repas avec lui, malheureusement ça n’arrive que rarement et c’est terriblement frustrant.

Ils discutent de choses et d’autres. Il aime ces moments simples. C’est ça le bonheur avec Daiki. Un repas, des discussions anodines ou plus profondes, les promesses des nuits partagées, ses bras pour l’apaiser.

« Hm… C’était super bon Taiga…

— Thanks. Tu veux autre chose ? Thé ? Café ?

— Nan ça ira… J’pense que je vais faire une petite sieste… Tu me laisses pas dormir trop longtemps ? Hm ?

— ça veut dire quoi pas trop longtemps ?

— Vingt minutes.

— OK. »

Il se penche pour embrasser ses lèvres. Puis il se lève pour débarrasser alors que Daiki s’allonge déjà.

« Laisse je vais faire la vaisselle.

— Repose-toi je m’en occupe. »

Il sait que Daiki va protester… Et il comprend. Mais lui il veut profiter de chaque minute avec lui, alors il peut bien s’occuper de la vaisselle pendant qu’il se repose.

« Taiga ! Laisse la vaisselle !

— Daiki ! Sieste ! »

**AOMINE**

Il soupire et se lève du canapé. Il rejoint Taiga dans la cuisine et vient se coller dans son dos. Ses mains caressent doucement ses bras et ses épaules dénudées avec ce t-shirt sans manche.

« Dai… Va te reposer… »

Il embrasse sa nuque doucement.

« Lâche cette vaisselle... »

Il mordille légèrement sa nuque, le soupir de Taiga lui chatouille les oreilles. Intéressant. Il aime ce genre de soupir, qui trahisse les fourmillements de plaisir qui traversent son corps quand ses dents viennent pincer la peau sensible. Il sourit et ajoute.

« … Sinon… J’trouve un moyen de t’empêcher de la faire… »

La respiration de Taiga est déjà un peu plus lourde à cette promesse. Il presse son érection contre ses fesses.

« Comment ? »

Sa main descend sur son flanc et il vient jouer avec l’élastique du short de Taiga et le fait glisser légèrement pour dévoiler la naissance de ses fesses. Il sourit, il n’a même pas mis de caleçon.

« Toi… Tu voulais me tenter…

— Comment tu comptes me distraire ? »

Il fait descendre un peu plus ce short pour dévoiler son postérieur sexy et musclé. Il le caresse doucement et il libère sa verge pour venir la faire coulisser entre ses fesses. Il a envie de ce cul depuis des jours, mais il n’a pas osé demander.

Parce qu’il a l’habitude d’être celui qui reçoit. Il n’a jamais voulu être celui qui donne après Taiga. Parce que même avec Taiga il avait une préférence pour être sodomisé plus que l’inverse. Les sensations sont différentes en étant dans la position de celui qui donne. Il faut être plus dans le contrôle, moins se laisser aller. Il en a rien à foutre qu’on lui fasse mal, au contraire il n’est jamais contre un peu de douleur, mais il a une sainte horreur de blesser les autres et c’est encore pire quand il s’agit de Taiga. Et puis le plaisir est plus intense lui semble-t-il quand il prend son pied en stimulant sa prostate et sa queue.

Mais le plaisir est surtout plus intense quand il s’accompagne de cet amour inconditionnel qu’il éprouve pour Taiga. Comme si les sentiments exacerbaient toutes les sensations, la caresse de lèvres sur une nuque, le frôlement des doigts sur une aine. Taiga gémit légèrement.

Il bouge doucement le bassin pour que sa verge coulisse entre ses deux lobes.

« … Comme ça… ça te perturbe un peu ? »

Mais il a envie de prendre Taiga. Parce qu’il a envie de le posséder. Parce qu’il a envie de lui faire ressentir cette extase intense. Parce ce qu’il a envie qu’il s’abandonne à lui totalement, qu’il lâche les rennes et se libère.

« … Ouais... »

Il revient grignoter sa nuque doucement. Il ondule et la friction sur son sexe est absolument délicieuse.

« J’ai envie de te prendre Taiga…

— J’en ai… Envie aussi…

— Abandonne cette vaisselle Taiga... »

Enfin Taiga se résigne. Il l’oblige à se retourner et le plaque contre le plan de travail ses fesses contre la faïence froide lui arrache un petit cri surpris. Encore bien dissimulé dans son short il devine l’érection de Taiga. Il sourit en la pressant contre la sienne et il vient l’embrasser avidement. Taiga vient poser sa main sur sa verge et sentir sa main encore humide envelopper son sexe le fait gémir. Il mordille sa lèvre.

**KAGAMI**

Sa respiration est erratique, alors que Daiki se met à nu à son tour, depuis le lit où il est allongé il ne rate rien de ce striptease rapidement. Il adore regarder les muscles roulés sous sa peau au moindre mouvement. Il regarde son homme revenir vers lui. Il monte sur le lit et tel un prédateur s’avance lentement jusqu’à lui avant de ravir de nouveau ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Il adore embrassé Daiki et il a l’air d’apprécier aussi les baisers alors c’est un pur bonheur. Sa main vient se glisser sur sa nuque pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner. Il en veut encore.

Daiki ne se fait pas prier pour l’embrasser encore. Et doucement ses mains viennent explorer son corps. Il a une façon toute particulière de le toucher, à chaque fois c’était comme s’il voulait découvrir la moindre aspérité sur sa peau et en imprimer tous les détails dans sa tête. Il adore cette sensation. Il n’y a que Daiki pour le toucher comme ça.

Ses mains l’explorent et l’invitent à écarter les cuisses. Sans hésitation il répond à cette invitation. Daiki ouvre le tube de lubrifiant et sans attendre il vient caresser son intimité. Cette caresse le fait frissonner. Il n’a pas osé lui dire. Il va sûrement s’en rendre compte tout seul… Mais il n’a jamais pu laisser quelqu’un d’autre le toucher aussi intimement.

La bouche de Daiki dévore ses lèvres alors qu’une de ses mains continue à explorer son corps de cette manière si particulière et que la seconde redessine le pourtour de son anus délicatement, comme s’il était une fleur fragile et précieuse. Des frissons parcourent ses cuisses et son ventre.

Sa main caresse ses cheveux distraitement. Les caresses de Daiki sont efficaces, terriblement efficaces et très stimulantes. Son pouls s’affole un peu plus, alors que ses doigts pressent un peu plus la petite ouverture. Alors doucement, il sent un doigt le pénétrer, il se cambre sur son lit et gémit faiblement. Il y avait longtemps, mais c’est toujours aussi bon.

Daiki y va doucement. Il a compris ? Peut-être… En tout cas, il apprécie ses gestes doux et lents qui ne font qu’exacerber ses sensations. Il a l’impression de redécouvrir le moindre nerf présent dans cette partie de son corps et que chacun d’eux, lui fait ressentir un plaisir différent, comme les multiples couleurs d’un feu d’artifice.

Ses ongles griffent le dos de Daiki. Il ondule pour accompagner ses doigts qui le fouillent. Son homme stimule sa prostate et lui fait perdre la tête. Il en veut plus, il veut le sentir contre lui, en lui.

« Dai… Prends-moi… »

Il gémit de frustration en sentant ses doigts quitter son intimité, il le regarde déballer le préservatif et le dérouler sur son sexe. Il est fébrile et trouve que son homme prend beaucoup trop de temps à faire ça. Mais enfin, après l’avoir bien lubrifié le voilà qui revient s’installer au-dessus de lui. Il vient happer ses lèvres, avide. Il sent son sexe se presser contre son intimité et doucement Daiki s’enfonce en lui. Il ressent la gêne familière de l’intrusion. Ça fait longtemps et pourtant il n’a pas oublié et cette sensation ne fait que lui rappeler le plaisir qu’il va prendre dès que son corps se sera habitué. Lentement, son homme progresse en lui comme pour lui faire ressentir chaque centimètre de la longueur de son membre. Leurs gémissements se mêlent. Bientôt il le comble entièrement et il resserre ses bras autour de lui pour le garder un peu au fond de lui. Puis doucement il ondule, sans que Daiki ne se retire, son sexe appuie sur sa prostate, sa verge frotte contre le ventre de Daiki. Il gémit de plaisir et souffle.

« Bouge... »

Daiki ne se fait pas prier. Il se retire lentement avec une plainte de plaisir, puis revient le combler entièrement cette fois d’un coup de rein sec qui presse sa prostate si vivement qu’il lui arrache un cri de plaisir. Son homme commence à bouger, en lui, plus vite. Ses lèvres et ses mains lui semblent partout sur lui. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête tellement tout son corps ne semble être que plaisir. Il sent l’intérieur de ses cuisses moites de sueur quand elles se resserrent sur les hanches de Daiki. Le plaisir est fort, intense. Son cœur s’emballe et lui fait presque mal.

Il resserre son étreinte sur son homme comme s’il avait peur de se perdre dans ce plaisir intense. Daiki mordille son cou et souffle doucement.

« Tu es beau Taiga… Laisse-toi aller… Jouis pour moi... »

Il pose un regard voilé de désir sur cet homme. Il déglutit et rougit un peu. Et pourtant ses mots attisent un feu vif en lui. Abandonner. Tout lâcher, tout abandonner pour lui. Il l’a fait en venant ici. Il s’abandonne alors totalement au plaisir, parce que c’est Daiki et qu’il n’a pas besoin de se retenir, il peut lâcher prise. C’est lui.

Il se tend soudain et dans un cri, il jouit, déversant son orgasme entre leur ventre. Daiki dévore ses lèvres comme pour le remercier de ce cadeau. Il le pilonne encore vivement et bientôt il jouit à son tour. Il resserre ses bras sur lui embrasse son cou. Haletant, le cœur débordant d’amour et de tendresse il souffle.

« I love you Daiki…

— I love you too Taiga... »

  
  



	28. 28 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 29/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pour rappel c’est vendredi pour eux… Vu que je suis en retard ! Enjoy !

**2** **8** **août**

**MOMOI**

« Dai-chan ? T’es là ? »

Elle passe la tête par la porte de son ami.

« Ouais… T’es pas au boulot ?

— J’étais fatiguée j’ai finis plus tôt. »

Elle vient s’allonger dans le lit de son colocataire et le regarde préparer une valise.

« Tu t’installes chez Taiga ?

— Quoi ?! Mais non…

— Hm… Ton placard est presque vide… Tu ne dors plus ici. Tu as emmené certains de tes mangas… Ton PC.

— C’est prématuré.

— De quoi ?

— Qu’on s’installe ensemble.

— Hm… Oui je vois. Ça se passe bien sinon ?

— Oui… A part qu’il me laisse pas faire la vaisselle. »

Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Aho ! Jamais tu veux faire la vaisselle ici !

— Bah oui… Mais il est crevé… Il fait des horaires de fou et il fait tout…

— T’as jamais eu autant de considération pour moi !

— Oui bah c’est mon mec… Et j’préfère qu’il garde des forces pour me faire l’amour tu vois. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en grimaçant, puis elle s’esclaffe.

« Au moins il va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi.

— Nan mais qu’est-ce que tu insinues là ?

— Rien. Rien.

— Mouais... »

Elle se redresse, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? Tatsuya est à Kyoto depuis hier et il ne rentre que demain ! J’m’ennuie. »

Elle le regarde hésitant et rigole en lui donnant un léger coup de pieds.

« Allez ! Toute façon Taiga bosse toute la soirée ! Tu rentreras avant la fermeture du resto promis… Tu bosses pas demain… Tu peux bien rester avec moi.

— Hm… Ok et c’est quoi ton plan pour ce soir ?

— Pizza… Bières… Enfin pour toi… Et un bon thriller !

— Faut aller chercher la bière ?

— Nop… Y’en a plein dans le frigo.

— Bon ok. »

Elle s’illumine et se jette à son cou.

« Toute façon… Quand tu seras officiellement installé avec Taiga t’as intérêt à me consacrer encore plein de soirées ! »

Elle ne le voit pratiquement plus ces derniers temps et son meilleur ami lui manque. Heureusement, que le restaurant de Taiga n’est pas loin. Tatsuya a raison. Cet appartement est vraiment chouette, ils pourraient y vivre tous les trois confortablement et Daiki serait à quinze minutes à pied. Idéal. Oui, rester proche de Daiki est important pour elle. Bien-sûr elle n’irait pas le suivre de l’autre côté de l’océan par exemple. Mais autant que possible, elle veut rester proche de lui. Elle l’a suivi au lycée, elle a proposé cette colocation… Il est important pour elle depuis toujours et elle se sent mieux quand elle peut le voir régulièrement. C’est son ami, son confident, un soutien sans faille. Il a toujours été là pour elle. Et même si elle a Tatsuya aujourd’hui, Daiki reste son frère.

  
**KAGAMI**

« Taiga ? »

Il se retourne pour voir son homme à la porte de ses cuisines.

« Hey… T’as passé une bonne soirée ?

— Très bien. T’as pas répondu à mon message…

— Euh… Fallait que je réponde ?

— Non pas vraiment mais... »

Il scrute Daiki et se rapproche de lui avec un petit sourire. Il embrasse ses lèvres, sa joue, son cou et vient souffler à son oreille.

« Je te manquais ? »

Daiki marmonne un peu vexé et il trouve ça adorable.

« Ben ouais… »

Il vient suçoter son oreille pour le taquiner.

« Tu m’as manqué aussi… Je penserai à t’envoyer des messages de déclarations enflammées la prochaine fois.

— Baka... »

Il sourit. Daiki est un immense romantique avec un cœur de guimauve et aussi très susceptibles quand il est pris sur le fait. Et il a toujours adoré ça chez lui. Il aime ces petites demandes d’attention. Lui au moins il est honnête parce que en réalité, lui aussi ça le rassure quand il a de petites attentions pour lui… Comme lui envoyer un message pour prévenir quand il ne reste pas chez lui pour la soirée et qu’il compte le rejoindre plus tard.

« J’vais me faire pardonner promis… Rentre… Prépare-toi… J’ai presque terminé. »

Il entend la respiration de Daiki s’accélérer en comprenant parfaitement son sous-entendu. Il saisit durement sa nuque et il sent ses lèvres s’écraser sur les siennes avides. Son regard est brûlant quand il répond.

« T’as pas intérêt à être en retard... »

Et il file. Et lui, il a un immense sourire aux lèvres quand il se remet à son rangement à présent particulièrement pressé de terminer.

  
  



	29. 29 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 30/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Et voilà l’épisode du samedi ! Et… Nous sommes donc à J-3 de la fin de ce défi !

**29** **août**

**KAGAMI**

Il fait terriblement chaud aujourd’hui et les clients affluent. Il est bien content d’avoir l’aide de Jun. Ils sont clairement plus efficaces à deux. Jun se débrouille bien et est très consciencieux. Et il a pu le constater avec soulagement très maniaque aussi, ou en tout cas, il se calque sur lui alors il n’a pas besoin de repasser derrière lui. C’est ce qu’il craint toujours en devant travailler avec quelqu’un de ne pas être satisfait de la façon dont l’autre travail. Mais là il n’a rien à redire. Ce n’est que le troisième jour, mais il apprécie et n’hésite pas à se reposer sur lui. Son handicap n’est pas une réelle difficulté pour travailler, néanmoins c’est parfois troublant de ne pas pouvoir lui poser de question un peu personnelle.

Yuu entre dans la cuisine pour poser des assiettes sales et récupérer les pleines à ramener en salle. Il s’arrête cependant quelques minutes et s’adresse à l’apprenti avec un grand sourire amusé.

« Jun... Tooru est là. Il s’inquiète pour toi visiblement. »

Jun ne semble pas apprécier cette visite impromptue. Il regarde les deux garçons.

« Le service va se calmer dans trente minutes… Tu pourras prendre une pause si tu veux Jun. »

L’apprenti se tourne vers lui en secouant la tête. Il sourit. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il y a entre lui et ce Tooru, mais si le gars a fait l’effort de venir jusqu’ici. Il a quand même compris que c’était son colocataire et meilleur ami. Il regarde Yuu.

« Il mange quelque chose ?

— Ouais il a commandé le poisson.

— Ok. Dis-lui que c’est la maison qui offre et sers-lui une bière. Dis-lui qu’on termine le service dans une heure s’il veut attendre un peu.

— OK ! »

Jun est visiblement pas très content et se renfrogne. Ils se remettent au travail et puis, après quelques minutes, il demande.

« Tu ne lui as pas parlé après l’échange que tu as eu avec Dai, hein ? »

Il l’observe du coin de l’œil attendant une réponse qui tarde. Puis, Jun arrête ce qu’il fait pour regarder son patron et secoue la tête. Non.

« Pourquoi ? »

Une lueur désespérée traverse le regard de Jun et il hausse les épaules. Quelle frustration de ne pas pouvoir communiquer plus. Ils se remettent au travail et il réfléchit. Et comme le coup de bourre se calme. Il s’approche de Jun et lui donne un papier et un crayon.

« Je termine seul… Explique-moi. »

Il voit que le garçon a envie de protester. Alors il insiste.

« Et si tu veux bosser là… Va falloir que tu apprennes à me faire confiance et accessoirement que tu m’apprennes le langage des signes… On perdra moins de temps. Écris. »

L’apprenti cède et se trouve un coin de table pour griffonner quelques mots  et le lui tend.

_ Il s’est déjà déclaré… Et je n’ai pas su répondre  comme il faut . Après ça… Il a ramené plein de mecs à l’appart’.  Il est passé à autre chose. _

Taiga le regarde et avant de donner son avis, il demande encore.

« Tu lui as répondu quoi ? »

Le regard de Jun se fait fuyant et douloureux. Il s’en veut visiblement.

_Que j’étais pas comme ça… Que je pouvais pas aimer un mec… Mais je l’ai pas dit comme ça. J’ai été méchant et un vrai connard. J’y avais jamais réfléchi… Je savais même pas qu’il était attiré par les mecs… J’étais pas préparé._

Jun lui tend le papier et le laisse lire en écrivant encore.

 _On s’est pas parlé pendant des semaines après ça… On vivait ensemble, mais on se croisait à peine. On s’ignorait… Enfin il mangeait quand même ce que je lui préparais… Jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de revenir me voir. On n’en a pas reparlé… Et on a juste fait comme si ça c’était jamais produit. Juste_ _…_ _I_ _l m’a demandé si ça me gênait qu’il ramène des mecs de temps en temps. Et j’ai pas pu dire que ça me dérangeait… En fait, je savais rien même si ça me dérangerait ou non_ _à ce moment-là… J’étais juste content de retrouver mon seul ami…_ _Et je savais que ma réaction avait été très nulle_ _. Alors j’ai dit ok._

Taiga lit et hoche la tête.

« Et maintenant ? Tu t’es rendu compte que tu étais amoureux de lui ? »

Avec un soupir et les joues un peu rougissantes, Jun acquiesce de la tête.

« Tu en es sûr ? Je veux dire… Tu es gay ? Tu t’imagines coucher avec lui ? »

I l rougit encore plus e t détourne le regard gêné, mais acquiesce encore.  Taiga sourit puis en reprenant ses activités il entreprend de lui raconter un peu son histoire avec Daiki. La découverte de leurs sentiments, le bonheur et la chute brutale et douloureuse pour finalement se perdre de vue pendant si longtemps. Jun s’est remis au travail aussi et écoute avec attention. Et il voit dans son regard qu’il est un peu impressionné par ce récit.

« Je ne veux pas te donner de leçon Jun… Je comprends que ce soit compliqué de lui parler. Mais d’une… Ce n’est pas parce qu’il va voir ailleurs que ses sentiments ont changé. De deux… Tu sais pas ce qui peut arriver, alors franchement… Tu devrais faire ton possible pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. Non ? »

Le jeune homme le regarde et hoche doucement la tête.

« Honnêtement… Commence juste par t’excuser… Pour ce que tu as dis cette fois-là… Et je suis sûr qu’après les choses couleront d’elles-mêmes. »

**AOMINE**

« Salut Yuu !

— Teriyaki-san !

— Daiki ? »

Il se fige et se retourne pour tomber sur Tooru, vu comme le jeune homme a l’air surpris de le voir son colocataire n’a pas dû lui parler de lui.

« Bonjour Tooru.

— Salut…

— Tu es là pour voir Jun ?

— Tu sais qu’il travaille ici ?

— Ouais. Ici c’est le restaurant de mon petit ami. Kagami Taiga. »

Tooru se tourne vers Yuu comme pour avoir confirmation.

« Je confirme.

— Oh… O-ok. »

Daiki sourit et passe un bras autour des épaules de Tooru.

« Allez viens là… Tu veux boire un truc ? C’est pour moi. Yuu deux bières s’il te plaît.

— Je vous amène ça !

— T’as mangé Tooru ?

— Pas encore.

— Parfait. On va manger ensemble avant qu’ils terminent de bosser. »

Ils s’installent à sa table habituelle. Tooru est un peu gêné au début, mais il arrive à le mettre à l’aise. Et puis la cuisine de Taiga fait des miracles comme toujours, Tooru retrouve le sourire en mangeant.

« Alors ? Tu as discuté avec Jun ?

— Non… J’ai pas pu.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne l’as pas vu ?

— Si… Si… mais je sais pas comment aborder la question » soupire Tooru.

Daiki boit sa bière et sourit en repensant à cette soirée chez Kise où il avait embrassé Taiga sans même lui demander son avis. Il se souvient qu’il avait pas mal bu et qu e toute la soirée il lui avait tourné autour, reculant le moment de s’éloigner de lui jusqu’à… Simplement agir sans réfléchir et goûter ses lèvres.

«  Te prends pas trop la tête… Il faut que tu avances. Je suis sûr qu’il en pince pour toi… Mais si j’ai tort… Tu vas pas rester en coloc avec lui toute ta vie à te trouver un mec différent tous les week-ends … Hm ?

— Je te signale que c’est toi qui m’as repoussé ! J’étais prêt à oublier Jun pour toi !

— Non non ! Tu vas pas me reprocher ça ! » rigole Daiki. « Vraiment… Tente ta chance… Gagne le jackpot et soit heureux… Ou prends-toi une claque, déménage et soit heureux… Y’a encore très peu de temps… C’était ma vie aussi. Alors je sais ce que c’est… T’es pas heureux Tooru. Te laisses pas dépérir… Alors que le bonheur est à portée de main. »

** KAGAMI **

Il regarde Tooru et c’est quand même un peu étrange de rencontrer un homme qui a touché son mec. Il sait que ce garçon n’est pas méchant et qu’il n’a rien à se reprocher, en plus il est amoureux de Jun. Néanmoins, ça le fait vraiment chier de savoir que ce gars a vu son homme dans l’intimité, a possédé son corps et la vue dans toute sa vulnérabilité quand il jouit.

Il se déteste de faire ça… Et pourtant, il rejoint la table où ils sont installés et  se colle a Daiki en posant une main possessive sur son épaule.

« Dai. »

Daiki lève les yeux sur lui et il lit dans son regard qu’il  sait ce qu’il est en train de faire. Mais il pose sur la main sur la sienne pour lui signifier qu’il ne lui reproche rien.

« Ça va ? Du monde ce midi ?

— Ouais grosse journée.

— Je te présente Tooru. Tooru, Taiga.

— Enchanté Tooru.

— Enchanté.

— Jun a presque terminé… Il se change.

— Ok. Merci. »

Tooru se mordille la lèvre en évitant son regard. Il sait qu’il se montre peut-être un froid avec le jeune homme. Il essaie de faire un effort pour se radoucir.

« Il travaille bien… Je pense que je pourrai pérenniser son poste si ça l’intéresse ? »

Tooru relève les yeux sur lui vivement et cette fois s’illumine totalement.

« Vraiment ?! Vous plaisantez pas ? Pour de vrai ? Ça vous embête pas qu’il soit muet ?

— Il n’a pas besoin de voir les clients. Tant que lui et moi on peut communiquer. Il faudra juste sûrement que j’apprenne quelques bases en langue des signes mais ça devrait pas être un problème.

— Ce serait génial ! Je peux vous apprendre enfin si vous voulez j’veux dire… Si, si je peux aider… »

Et comme ça, l’enthousiasme de Tooru pour la réussite de Jun, le détend. Il oublie  un peu  que l’homme face à lui a eu une aventure avec Daiki  et il lui sourit.

« Pourquoi pas oui. »

Jun les rejoint, le visage renfrogné comme toujours.

« Bon travail Jun. 18H comme d’habitude. Profite bien de ta pause. »

Jun hoche la tête puis il regarde Tooru et fait quelques signes. Tooru lui répond avec le même langage. Il les observe, leur complicité crève les yeux. Il se retourne vers son homme et serre doucement son épaule.

« On monte ? Moi aussi j’ai envie de profiter de ma pause... »


	30. 30 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 30/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Bon anniversaire Aomine Daiki ! Bon ce n’est pas le bon chapitre… Mais zut râté j’ai du retard et je ne vais pouvoir poster le chapitre anniversaire ce soir ! Une peu déçue mais… Paraît que j’ai des contraintes professionnelles et familiales auxquelles je ne peux pas me soustraire ! (en plus demain c’est la rentrée… Ahhh)

**3** **0** **août**

**MOMOI**

_Rédiger un nouveau message._

_._

[Moi — 11h34]

Bonjour Kagamin ! J’espère que tu vas bien. Pour demain soir, j’ai 12 convives. Dai et toi inclus. Ça ira ?

[Kagamin — 12h02]

Bonjour Momoi. Ok pour moi. 3 personnes à ajouter de mon côté. Le menu est ok : Poulet Teriyaki (obligé). Des accompagnements divers et variés. Cheesecake à la fraise en dessert.

[Moi — 12h04]

ça donne envie ! 3 personnes ? Tu penses à qui ?

[Kagami — 12h06]

Jun et Yuu qui bossent avec moi. Histoire que je profite aussi de la fête. Et Tooru un pote de Jun et Yuu que Daiki connaît.

[Moi — 12h06]

Tooru ? Ok.

[Moi — 12h07]

À quelle heure demain ?

[Kagamin — 12h10]

Oui ce Tooru là. On dit 19h ? Dai bosse mardi… Essayons de ne pas commencer trop tard.

[Moi — 12h11]

Ok pour 19h. Je passe le mot et je serais là vers 17h30 pour décorer avec Kise.

[Kagamin — 12h12]

Parfait.

.

_Nouveau message reçu._

_._

[Dai-chan — 13h30]

Yo Satsu.

[Moi — 13h31]

Coucou Dai-chan !

[Dai-chan — 13h32]

Tu crois que Taiga a oublié mon anniv ?

[Moi — 13h32]

??? Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Et puis je croyais que ton anniversaire c’était pas important…

[Dai-chan – 13h33]

Non c’est pas important. Juste enfin quand on est en couple… C’est normal quoi. BREF ! Mais Taiga m’en a pas du tout parlé.

[Moi — 13h33]

Hm… Et tu crois qu’il a oublié ?

[Dai-chan — 13h34]

Je sais pas… Il en a pas parlé… Et j’ose pas lui en parler ça fait un peu genre… Je réclame quoi.

[Moi — 13h35]

LOL et c’est pas ce que tu fais là ?

[Dai-chan — 13h35]

…

[Moi — 13h36]

Ok Ok… Et c’est grave s’il oublie ?

[Dai-chan — 13h36]

NON !

[Moi — 13h37]

Bon alors c’est quoi le problème ?

[Dai-chan — 13h38]

Non mais rien laisse tomber… Tu peux pas comprendre !

[Moi — 13h39]

Tu aimerais peut-être que je lui envoie un message pour lui rappeler ?

[Dai-chan — 13h39]

Non surtout pas !

[Moi — 13h40]

Te prends pas la tête comme ça Dai-chan. Je suis certaine qu’il n’a pas oublié. Et bien-sûr que ton anniversaire est important. Et s’il oublie t’auras même le droit de lui en vouloir un petit peu !

[Dai-chan — 13h41]

Mais non… C’est nul de faire la tête pour ça !

[Moi — 13h41]

Mais honnêtement Dai-chan… On parle de Kagamin… C’est toi qui oublies les anniversaires ! Pas lui.

[Dai-chan — 13h42]

Hey ! C’est quoi cette attaque gratuite ?

[Moi — 13h42]

J’ai pas raison ?

[Dai-chan — 13h43]

…

[Moi — 13h43]

Moi aussi je t’aime Dai-chan. Et sinon… Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

  
  



	31. 31 août

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 31/08/2020  
> Genre: Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Notes : Bon anniversaire Aomine Daiki ! Bon oui c’était hier… mais c’est censé être le vrai chapitre anniversaire… Alors je le redis ^^ Et ce chapitre termine cet AoKagaMonth ! Merci à tous pour votre suivi et vos nombreux kudos !

**3** **1** **août**

**MOMOI**

« Mais non Kise ! Ne mets pas ça là ! »

Elle n’en peut plus. Kise n’en fait qu’à sa tête depuis tout à l’heure… Et Daiki qui va arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Fébrilement, elle envoie un message à Taiga pour lui demander de patienter… Ils ne sont pas prêts du tout.

.

[Kagamin — 18h48]

Panique pas comme ça. L’important c’est que tout le monde soit là… Je m’arrange pour qu’on descende vers 19h15. C’est ok pour Jun ?

[Momoi — 18h52]

Oui. Il dit que tout est ok.

[Kagamin — 18h55]

Parfait.

.

Tatsuya l’enlace doucement.

« Détends-toi… C’est juste un anniversaire-surprise !

— Mais c’est l’anniversaire de Dai-chan… Et c’est la première fois qu’on peut le fêter vraiment en 10 ans ! »

Elle soupire. Oui c’est vrai ne pas pouvoir fêter l’anniversaire de son meilleur ami comme elle l’aurait voulu ces dernières années lui a manqué… Alors elle est contente aujourd’hui de pouvoir le faire et elle aimerait que tout soit parfait.

**TATSUYA**

Il comprend un peu mieux ce qui se passe dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il s’approche donc de Kise et lui demande gentiment d’arrêter de faire le pitre avec Yuu et de finir correctement ce que Momoi lui a demandé.

« Sérieusement Kise… T’es sûr que c’est une bonne idée de contrarier Satsuki ? En plus on ne t’a jamais dit qu’on devait pas contrarier une femme enceinte ? »

Kise le regarde bouche bée. Ah… Zut, elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. Kise regarde vivement Satsuki et file vers elle. Il soupire et regarde Yuu.

« Bon… il devait faire quoi ?

— Accrocher les lampions là… Laisse je vais le faire.

— C’est tout ce qu’il restait à faire ?

— Oui a priori. Félicitation pour le futur bébé.

— Merci.

— Et… Hm… Kise est célibataire ?

— Oui… Mais je crois pas qu’il soit attiré par les mecs.

— Ah oui ? Ça ne coûte rien de tenter…

— Fais donc ! »

Il s’éloigne alors que Kise est toujours avec Momoi, très enthousiaste à l’idée de cette grossesse. Il va jeter un œil en cuisine pour s’assurer que tout va bien. Jun est au fourneau avec un Tooru dans son dos qui l’enlace et pose quelques baisers dans son cou. Ah eux aussi ? Il se râcle la gorge et Tooru se tourne vers lui.

« Oui ?

— Tout va bien ? Pas de retard en cuisine ?

— Non tout est prêt !

— Ok. Parfait. »

Il retourne dans la pièce principale. Yuu a terminé d’accrocher les lampions et un géant s’approche de lui.

« Bonjour Murochin.

— Bonjour Atsushi. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui. On met où les cadeaux pour Minechin ?

— Tu peux les mettre sur le bar.

— D’accord. »

Atsushi pose son fardeau sur le bar et revient près de lui.

« C’est bien de pouvoir fêter l’anniversaire de Minechin tous ensemble.

— Oui c’est vrai.

— C’était y’a dix ans la dernière fois… »

**MURASAKIBARA**

« Tu es venu tout seul ?

— Hm… Oui Teippei est à Osaka. »

Il lorgne les tables autour de lui, un peu déçu.

« Il n’y a rien à manger ? »

Himuro se moque gentiment.

« Oublies ton estomac deux minutes ! Tout le monde n’est pas encore là.

— Bonjour Atsushi ! Tu vas bien ?

— Bonjour Satsuki. J’ai faim. Y’a rien à manger.

— Ça va arriver c’est promis. »

Si Momoi le dit. Elle ne ment jamais Momoi alors il patiente en regardant cette fois les gens autour de lui. Akashi et Midorima et son copain le petit… Il sait jamais comment il s’appelle peu importe… Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Et Murochin a dit qu’il fallait attendre tout le monde pour manger. C’est dans longtemps ça.

**KAGAMI**

Il sent bien que Daiki est contrarié. Momoi lui a confié qu’il s’inquiétait de savoir s’il avait oublié son anniversaire. Comme s’il avait pu. Jamais. Tous les ans, pas une fois il n’a pas pensé à lui le trente-et-un août. Alors pour le faire marcher un peu et se venger un peu de son manque de confiance, il ne lui a pas encore souhaité son anniversaire. Et plus la journée passe, plus il se rembrunit. Il devient bougon. Mais il va tout de même falloir mettre fin à la petite blague.

.

[Moi — 19h09]

On va pouvoir descendre ? Il commence à être vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

[Momoi — 19h10]

T’es sérieux ?! Tu lui as même pas fêter son anniversaire ? Il est super triste !!

[Moi — 19h11]

C’est pour ça que je dis qu’il faut qu’on descende.

[Momoi — 19h11]

C’est bon. Tout le monde est là. On est prêt.

.

« Dai ? Tu viens ? Faut que j’aille voir si Jun s’en sort seul en cuisine.

— Hm… Tu peux y aller tout seul j’ai la flemme.

— Allez… S’il te plaît… Viens avec moi… On pourra aller manger quelque part. »

Comme Daiki soupire ostensiblement, il se dit qu’il est peut-être allé trop loin dans sa plaisanterie. Il vient le voir et s’installer sur ses genoux et l’embrasse tendrement.

« Y’a un truc qui t’embêter Dai ? Ça va pas ?

— Mais non ça va…

— Alors viens… »

Il le voit dans son regard, avant de l’entendre de sa bouche, Daiki ne peut pas lui résister. Et au fond il est content d’avoir toujours ce pouvoir sur lui.

**AOMINE**

Taiga ne lui a pas souhaité son anniversaire. Il a oublié. C’est idiot. Un anniversaire on s’en fout. Mais ça le fait chier. Vraiment. Beaucoup plus qu’il le voudrait. Beaucoup trop. Ça fait dix ans. C’est excusable d’avoir oublié. Il le suit, ruminant ses pensées et sans faire trop attention à ce qu’ils font. En arrivant devant l’entrée principale du Tora, il se demande quand même pourquoi ils sont pas passés par la porte de derrière.

Son petit ami se tourne vers lui sans lâcher sa main et lui sourit. Il se penche à son oreille et souffle doucement.

« Bon anniversaire Daiki. »

Il n’a pas le temps de comprendre ces mots qu’il pousse la porte du restaurant et l’entraîne à l’intérieur.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DAIKI ! »

Il se fige. Il agrippe plus fermement la main de Taiga, alors que son cœur s’affole dans sa poitrine. C’est quoi ce bordel ? Il regarde autour de lui. D’abord Taiga qui lui sourit tendrement sans lâcher ses doigts, caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce. Puis derrière lui Momoi émue et magnifique dans sa jolie robe vert-d’eau et qui s’avance vers lui timidement, mais fière et heureuse. Pourquoi tant de bonheur pour un anniversaire ? Elle l’enlace et il met quelques secondes avant de lâcher la main de Taiga pour l’enlacer.

« Bon anniversaire Dai-chan.

— Merci. »

Elle souffle un peu plus bas au creux de son oreille.

« C’est une idée de Taiga. Il n’a pas oublié. »

Son cœur chavire encore, ce n’est pas possible. Il est tellement ému qu’il n’ose même pas regarder son homme. Il sent sa gorge se serrer. Son regard dérive sur les invités. Tatsuya lui adresse un sourire amusé et moqueur. Atsushi semble plus attiré par les cuisines que par sa personne. Fidèle à lui-même. Kise trépigne et se jette sur lui dès que Satsuki l’a libéré pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Bon anniversaire Aominecchi !

— Thanks Ryou… »

Il répond doucement à son étreinte. Son regard continue le tour de la pièce. Midorima lui adresse un hochement de tête poli, Takao à ses côtés un grand sourire. Viens ensuite Akashi qui lui offre un sourire chaleureux et toujours aussi hautain, très doué le mec pour réussir à mélanger les deux. Sa femme à ses côtés et la petite Mari dans ses bras, toujours aussi mignonne, bien plus que ses parents. Il adore cette gamine, dommage qu’il ne puisse pas la voir plus souvent. D’ailleurs, elle saute des bras de sa mère dès que Kise a lâché sa prise pour se précipiter sur lui.

« Tonton Dai ! Toi aussi t’as un anniversaire ?

— Ben oui… Pourquoi j’en aurai pas ?

— On fête pas ton anniversaire d’habitude.

— C’est vrai… J’aime pas trop ça d’habitude.

— Mais c’est bien les anniversaires ! On n’a plein de cadeaux ! Moi j’en ai un pour toi !

— C’est vrai ? Va falloir que tu me montres ça ! Je suis sûr que c’est le meilleur des cadeaux ! »

Mari lui fait un câlin. Sa mère lui souhaite discrètement un joyeux anniversaire aussi et sans lâcher la demoiselle, qui ne semble pas décider à quitter ses bras, il continue son tour d’inspection en entrant un peu plus dans le restaurant.

Tooru ? Vu la réaction de Taiga l’autre jour, il n’aurait pas imaginé le voir là… Même si c’est le meilleur ami de Jun et un ami de Yuu aussi. Décidément le monde gay est vraiment minuscule dans ce pays. Il suppose être content de le voir néanmoins, Tooru est un mec sympa, il l’apprécie sûrement parce qu’il lui ressemble un peu. Pourvu qu’il avance avec son colocataire.

Et enfin, Wakamatsu et Sakurai, il est plus que surpris de les voir là, mais content aussi.

Il ne manque que Tetsu. Il a un pincement au cœur en réalisant ce fait.

**  
AKASHI**

Mari en pince pour Daiki depuis qu’elle est toute petite. Il n’aurait pas parié mais ce mec est une vraie crème avec les enfants. C’est presque dommage de se dire qu’il ne se reproduira jamais vu le naturel avec lequel il s’occupe des enfants. Alors que lui-même se sent terriblement maladroit. Heureusement, la mère de Mari est très douce et compense son incapacité à être un père correct et la petite ne lui en tient pas rigueur. C’est une gamine adorable.

Il observe Daiki. Il voit dans son regard la flamme qui est revenue. Il voit dans sa posture, dans ses traits détendus, dans son sourire. C’est encore un peu sur la réserve, mais Daiki est bel et bien revenu. Son regard glisse jusqu’à Taiga. Il a changé comme eux tous, mais il semble plus posé. Il a appris par Momoi le chemin qu’il a parcouru, c’est un homme obstiné. Ils sont enfin réunis et ils le méritent.

« Salut Sei.

— Bonjour Daiki. Bon anniversaire.

— Merci.

— Tu as l’air en forme… Et heureux.

— Merci… J’le suis.

— Tant mieux. Ça fait plaisir de te voir ainsi Daiki. »

Taiga rejoint la cuisine avec d’autres ainsi que Satsuki. Satsuki… Depuis tout à l’heure…

« Dis-moi Daiki… Satsuki serait-elle enceinte ?

— Mais comment tu peux deviner un truc pareil toi ?

— Je me disais aussi.

— Comment tu fais ? »

Il offre un sourire énigmatique à Daiki sans répondre. Et Mari tape sur l’épaule de Daiki toute excitée.

« Moi aussi ! Moi aussi je vais avoir un bébé !

— Toi ? Rigole Daiki. Mais tu es encore un peu jeune.

— Non mais dans le ventre de maman ! Y’a un bébé ! Je vais être grande sœur !

— Oh ?! Vraiment ? »

Daiki le regarde pour lui demander confirmation.

« C’est exact.

— Oh ! Eh bien félicitation à vous !

— Merci. »

Mari saute soudain des bras de Daiki pour se ruer sur les plats que Taiga et deux hommes qu’il ne connaît pas viennent de ramener sur des tables. Des petits gâteaux à grignoter sont servis avec des boissons.

Tout le monde discute. On félicite les futures mamans, on souhaite encore un bon anniversaire à Daiki, on souhaite un bon retour à Taiga. La soirée démarre doucement dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Momoi a pensé à faire une visio avec Kuroko, il peut souhaiter lui aussi un très joyeux anniversaire à Daiki.

**KAGAMI**

Jun et Yuu servent les assiettes. Il est un peu nerveux de les laisser tout gérer. Mais c’est aussi pour ça qu’ils sont là… Pour que lui puisse profiter de l’anniversaire de son homme et de tout ce monde. Mais parfois c’est un peu trop pour lui. C’est étrange de revoir toutes ces personnes du passé d’un seul coup. Il se sent un peu oppressé, tous veulent lui poser des questions, lui demander comment il va. C’est très sympa de leur part, mais il n’a plus l’habitude d’être autant au centre de l’attention et il aspire à un peu de calme. Alors malgré la présence de Jun et Yuu pour gérer, il trouve une excuse pour retourner en cuisine. Il sort par la porte arrière et prend un peu l’air et s’allume une cigarette. Il observe la lune entre les immeubles, entourée d’un léger halo elle semble le regarder avec compassion.

« Taiga ? »

Il se tourne pour tomber sur son homme et lui sourit.

« Hey… ça va ? »

Il rougit en écrasant sa cigarette. Daiki n’aime pas ça, il essaie de faire des efforts mais c’est parfois difficile.

« Désolé pour ça. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

— C’est pas grave Tai… Ouais je passe une très bonne soirée. »

Daiki se rapproche et caresse doucement sa joue. Tendrement, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Merci Taiga… Merci pour cet anniversaire.

— De rien. »

Il enlace sa taille et se serre contre lui.

« T’avais pas oublié… »

Ça le fait sourire. Il est vraiment obstiné avec cette idée. Il lui pince les fesses.

« Of course not ! J’ai jamais oublié ! Chaque année… Je pensais à toi particulièrement ce jour-là.

— Thanks… »

Il caresse doucement la nuque de Daiki et il revient chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser. Sa poitrine lui semble rayonner de la chaleur du bonheur, des pétillements agitent son ventre. Il se sent tellement bien avec lui. Il sourit et libère ses lèvres pour murmurer.

« Et cette fois Dai… Rien ne nous empêchera de faire notre tête-à-tête juste toi et moi dans un lieu isolé pendant trois jours… »

_Et reprendre… Là où tout c’est arrêté._

  
  



End file.
